<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Epiphany by RyuuKevin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356663">Epiphany</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuKevin/pseuds/RyuuKevin'>RyuuKevin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A bit of drama, Bromance, Comedy, F/M, M/M, Romance, Timeskip, byaichi, important moments throughout life, postwarAU, romance byaichi, slowburn, soul society - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>68,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuKevin/pseuds/RyuuKevin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Kurosaki Ichigo stayed at the Kuchiki Manor, he had come to 15 realizations about Kuchiki Byakuya...</p><p>What kind of things would he discover about the captain of the 6th?</p><p> </p><p>[Main Pairing: Byakuya x Ichigo]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abarai Renji &amp; Kuchiki Rukia &amp; Kurosaki Ichigo, Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia, Hitsugaya Toushirou &amp; Kuchiki Byakuya, Hitsugaya Toushirou &amp; Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Byakuya &amp; Kuchiki Hisana, Kuchiki Byakuya &amp; Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Byakuya/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo &amp; Original Male Character(s), Kyouraku Shunsui/Ukitake Juushirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, what's good? This is my last piece for ByaIchi in the discord server, the Seireitei. Ever since the announcement of Bleach coming back, I got pretty hyped af so I made a lot of fics (the others are still WIPs). I thought of this idea randomly and hopefully you guys will enjoy this. This is ubeta-d so I'm sorry for any mistakes :)</p><p>So this may be postwar but it has some twists (Like Juushiro and Unohana being alive). This takes LONG years after the war and Ichigo IS older so he is slightly mature (but he's going to be kinda a brat again :) ). Plus, Ichigo and Byakuya are on GOOD terms here so if you say this is OOC then no. They are kinda on the low level of friendship. More notes on the next chapter when the time comes :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A pair of slender arms wrapped around the small waist of an orange haired man after the owner of the pair of arms jumped at him. The man’s eyes widened at the sudden contact and slightly heavy weight hitting him.</p><p>The man groaned, “Guh! Rukia, what the hell?”</p><p>Kuchiki Rukia, lieutenant of the 13th Division pulled away and stepped back, “Can’t I miss you, Ichigo?”</p><p>Kurosaki Ichigo rolled his eyes, “Jeez, it’s not like I’ve been gone for so long.”</p><p>Rukia huffed, “You’ve been gone for <em> days </em>! I can’t believe it was so hard to look for your damn soul.” Then, she casted her purple eyes down, “Sorry I wasn’t there when...you know... “</p><p>The orange head ruffled her hair, “There’s no need to be sorry, you know. You, along with Renji, were busy after all.”</p><p>Rukia shook her head, “We could’ve at least been the one to perform Konso on you or the one to guide you here.”</p><p>Ichigo shrugged, “At least the one who went there was someone familiar.”</p><p>The other raised her eyebrow, “Who was it? Hitsugaya-taichou?”</p><p>“It was Byakuya.”</p><p>The younger Kuchiki’s eyes widened slightly, “Nii-sama did?”</p><p>Ichigo tilted his head to the side, “Huh? You didn’t know?”</p><p>She shook her head, “No, he didn’t manage to tell me anything.”</p><p>A fiery red suddenly appeared which briefly startled the pair. A man with long spiky red hair that was tied up to a ponytail grinned at the both of them,</p><p>“Yo, Rukia! Strawberry!”</p><p>Rukia smacked the man in the head, “You scared me, Renji!”</p><p>Abarai Renji, lieutenant of the 6th Division, immediately held his head in pain and groaned, “S-sorry, Rukia. Didn’t mean to do that.” He then recovered and his sharp brown eyes looked at Ichigo from head to toe, “I see you have your shinigami powers.”</p><p>Ichigo looked down to see his black shihakusho, “Well, it took me awhile. After Byakuya performed Konso on me, I was brought here in Rukongai wearing just some yukata,” He then looked at them, “Good thing I still have my memories and powers.”</p><p>Renji shrugged, “Must be since you were already a shinigami in the first place. That must’ve saved your memories.” It took a few moments before Renji’s eyes widened, “Wait, what the fuck? Did I just hear that <em> taichou </em>performed Konso on you?!”</p><p>Ichigo eyed him like he went crazy, “Yeah? He didn’t tell you either?”</p><p>Renji shook his head violently, “He didn’t! No wonder he left early around the time the news about you arrived here.”</p><p>Ichigo frowned, “Seriously, I don’t see the problem with him doing it. Don’t all shinigami do that?”</p><p>Rukia frowned as well, “It’s just… Nii-sama hasn’t performed a Konso since my sister passed away.”</p><p>The orange head’s breath hitched. He didn’t expect that information to drop. He could hear the underlying tone of sadness from the raven haired woman and he couldn’t help but fall silent as he pressed his lips to a thin line.</p><p><em> ‘Was it really that long ago? Did he feel anything when he did it to me then?’ </em>Ichigo thought.</p><p>Rukia shook her head, “Well, let’s go to Soul Society now. Everyone was worried about you. I bet they’ll be happy to see you.”</p><p>Ichigo nodded, “Okay.”</p><p>Renji faced the direction towards Soul Society, “C’mon. Kyouraku-soutaichou wants to meet you first.”</p><p>The three prepared themselves and used shunpo to go away from the Rukongai outskirts, heading towards the First Division barracks.</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>“I see you have taken up the youthful appearance after passing,” the gruff voice of the captain commander and the captain of the 1st Division, Kyouraku Shunsui echoed the captains’ meeting hall in the First Division barracks.</p><p>Ichigo has managed to live in the World of the Living for quite a long time. He graduated from school and worked straight away in his father’s clinic. He was, oddly enough, more focused with his family than finding a family of his own.</p><p>“It must be due to his monstrous reiatsu. He was even able to keep his memories,” the captain of the 12th Division, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, commented as he eyed the orange haired shinigami.</p><p>Kyouraku nodded, “Indeed. Well, Ichigo-kun, how was your trip going here?”</p><p>Ichigo shrugged, “A bit different than usual but it turned out okay.” The orange head felt slightly uncomfortable with the multiple eyes settling down on him.</p><p>“I take it that Byakuya-kun took care of you?” The commander questioned. Kyouraku was definitely surprised with the information. Both Ichigo’s death and the stoic captain of the 6th, Kuchiki Byakuya, was the one who performed Konso on the former substitute shinigami.</p><p>Ichigo eyed the long raven haired captain, who was standing on the right row of the even numbered divisions and had his eyes closed. Ichigo replied, “Yeah, he did.”</p><p>Kyouraku nodded approvingly, “Good. Well then, I bet you all want to talk to our hero. On behalf of Soul Society, welcome to Seireitei, Ichigo-kun. Meeting is adjourned.”</p><p>The silent meeting hall was immediately filled with chatter as the captains and the lieutenants present in the hall walked towards Ichigo, welcoming him, hugging him, even patting him on the back that was quite forceful.</p><p>The only captains that didn’t approach Ichigo were Mayuri, who was already walking outside the hall, and Byakuya, who was staying still in his position.</p><p>Kyouraku approached the still captain, “I’m surprised, Byakuya-kun.”</p><p>The latter opened his slate gray eyes and glanced towards his senior as he felt the amusing tone from the other, “About?”</p><p>“We both know what I meant,” Kyouraku replied.</p><p>Byakuya looked away and saw Kenpachi trying to pick up a fight with Ichigo again, “It’s the least I could do.”</p><p>Before Kyouraku could pry even further, the men saw Ichigo running up to them with a huge yet tired grin.</p><p>“Byakuya! Kyouraku-san!”</p><p>Byakuya sighed inwardly but nodded in acknowledgement, “Kurosaki.”</p><p>“Do you need something, Ichigo-kun?” Kyouraku asked when Ichigo finally arrived in front of them.</p><p>Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, “Do you know any place I could stay for awhile? I didn’t really plan to have my retirement home here.”</p><p>Kyouraku nodded, “Ah, of course! I hope you won’t mind the first division barracks? I believe we have spare rooms.”</p><p>Ichigo was about to give a reply but he was cut off by Byakuya,</p><p>“If it does not bother you, you may stay at the Kuchiki Manor. We have too much room.”</p><p>Both Ichigo and Kyouraku’s eyes widened. They didn’t expect that from the captain at all. Has the stoic captain of the 6th really gotten soft for the orange head? Kyouraku recovered and his face was plastered with a grin.</p><p>He looked at Ichigo, “I think it’s better if you took Byakuya-kun’s offer.”</p><p>Ichigo raised an eyebrow to the raven haired captain, “Are you sure it doesn’t bother <em> you </em>?”</p><p>Byakuya sighed, “Would have I offered if I was?”</p><p>“Well, you have a point.”</p><p>The commander clasped his hands together, “Well then. That settles it. Ichigo-kun, you’ll be staying in the Kuchiki Manor for now. Byakuya-kun, please take care of our dear boy here.”</p><p>Ichigo choked on his spit and glared at Kyouraku, “I literally just died at the age of 50, Kyouraku-san. I don’t think I’m just a boy.”</p><p>“But look at you! You look like you’re just in your 20’s,” Kyouraku chuckled, “Besides, we are still older by centuries. If you compare your age to ours, you are still a kid.”</p><p>Ichigo rolled his eyes, “Okay, fine. You win.”</p><p>Byakuya turned his back, facing the opened doors of the hall, “Kurosaki. Come.”</p><p>Kyouraku nodded, “Go and follow him, Ichigo-kun. Again, welcome to Soul Society.”</p><p>Ichigo nodded, “Thanks, Kyouraku-san. I’ll see you again soon!”</p><p>The orange head jogged towards the already retreating raven haired captain. The commander could see Ichigo scowling, probably mad that the older didn’t wait for him as he bid goodbye to the others. Kyouraku’s eyes were fixated on them until their figures went out of his vision.</p><p>“This will be interesting,” he muttered under his breath.</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>“You’ll be staying in this guest room for now, Kurosaki.” Byakuya said as he slid open a shoji door, revealing a fairly huge room that is already fully furnished.</p><p>“Where’s yours?” Ichigo inquired.</p><p>“My..?”</p><p>“Your room, Byakuya.” The orange head said.</p><p>Byakuya nodded, “We’re only a room apart. It is better to put you somewhere familiar than an isolated part of the mansion.”</p><p>Ichigo grinned, “Well, thanks again Byakuya. You’re a real lifesaver.”</p><p>“It is no problem. I will leave you to it now, Kurosaki. I shall be at the study if you require my assistance,” Byakuya stated.</p><p>The other nodded, “Alright. Thanks again.”</p><p>To that the captain left the shinigami alone. Ichigo sighed. He realized that the captain has been full of surprises lately. First, he was the one who performed Konso on him and now, he offered a room for Ichigo to stay. It was a bit confusing, to be honest. Their relationship wasn’t really the best. Byakuya still calls him by his surname, though it was better than his full name.</p><p>The two tend to clash whenever Ichigo comes to Soul Society for a visit, which was years ago. They had this silent respect for each other as a soldier and as a fighter during the wars that both had been through. It was a difficult time for them, yet they pulled through.</p><p>The silence around him came to a halt when he felt a smack to the head which made him groan loudly. He glared at the newly arrived assailant, amber eyes clashed with purple.</p><p>“What kind of greeting is that, midget?!” Ichigo growled.</p><p>Rukia rolled her eyes, “Stop calling me a midget! I just went here to check if you were okay.”</p><p>“I was fine until you hit me,” Ichigo sourly said.</p><p>“Do you want me to hit you again?!”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>Rukia huffed as she folded her arms, “That’s what I thought.”</p><p>“So, why are you really here, Rukia?’ Ichigo inquired. They just met earlier so seeing her presence made him question her.</p><p>“I was really just going to check if you were okay, “ Rukia explained, “Also, I’m also surprised that nii-sama offered you a place to stay.”</p><p>“So am I.”</p><p>“Well you better be grateful, Ichigo. He’s too nice to you,” Rukia said.</p><p>The orange head rolled his eyes, “You and your brother complex.”</p><p>Rukia flushed and growled, “No, it’s not! Ugh, you’re such an idiot.”</p><p>Ichigo glared, “What does that gotta do with me being an idiot?!”</p><p>The two butted heads and growled at each other before slowly laughing as they pulled away,</p><p>“Why are we doing this again?” Rukia said between laughs.</p><p>“You tell me,” Ichigo replied after he chuckled.</p><p>Once they settled down, Rukia mused, “What are you going to do while you’re here?”</p><p>Ichigo shrugged, “I don’t know. I’ll tell you when I decide.”</p><p>“It better not be something dumb,” Rukia warned.</p><p>The orange head grinned, “Can’t promise that now.”</p><p>Rukia suddenly felt uneasy with his reply.</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>“You’re what?”</p><p>Rukia’s mouth hung wide open as she heard what Ichigo had said to her. It has been a year since Ichigo’s passing and he ended up residing in the Kuchiki Manor. The two were at one of the multiple dining rooms of the manor with Byakuya, eating breakfast.</p><p>Ichigo arched an eyebrow, “I said, I’m going to attend the academy.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“What do you mean ‘why’? I got nothing to do here anyways. Plus, I’ve been wanting to learn Kido.”</p><p>Rukia frowned, “We could teach you that.”</p><p>Ichigo snorted, “As if that pineapple head could teach me.”</p><p>“Hey! He improved his Kido over the years,” Rukia defended her partner.</p><p>Ichigo chuckled, “Even so, I don’t mind learning from scratch. If I want to enter the Gotei 13, I want it to be after I graduate.”</p><p>Ichigo has been offered by Kyouraku multiple times a position in the 1st Division to which he politely declined. He was also offered to just choose whichever division he desired but Ichigo rejected it as well. As a stubborn man and he felt like he got all the time in the world, he stubbornly wanted to take the long route.</p><p>Rukia found that trait of Ichigo admirable at times but at the same time, it was also frustrating. It was also hard convincing him to think about it because he is a hard headed fool at times.</p><p>“You’re too overqualified for that!” Rukia faced her brother who was silently sipping his hot tea, “Nii-sama, please convince him.”</p><p>Byakuya inwardly sighed and set down his ceramic cup, “He is indeed overqualified,” Rukia’s face lightened up at this. Byakuya continued, “Yet, if he really desires to learn, we should let him be.”</p><p>Rukia’s face immediately fell and Ichigo cheered.</p><p>“Ha! Told you, midget.” Ichigo smugly said.</p><p>Rukia glared, “You really want me to choke you?!”</p><p>Byakuya spoke which immediately silenced the two, “Kurosaki, are you final with that decision?”</p><p>The orange head looked at him with confusion, “Ah, yeah? Why ask?”</p><p>“I see,” Byakuya stated, “I shall assist you with the arrangements for you to enter the academy.”</p><p>Amber eyes widened, “What? You don’t need to do that, Byakuya.”</p><p>“I insist.”</p><p>Ichigo could see the stubborness in the man’s eyes and reiatsu. He sighed. They would argue again if Ichigo declined his offer again.</p><p>“Fine, fine.”</p><p>Byakuya nodded in approval, “Good. I’ll inform Kyouraku-soutaichou this afternoon of your decision.”</p><p>Ichigo sighed, “I bet I’ll get an earful of whining later.”</p><p>Byakuya let out a small chuckle, “I do wish you luck, Kurosaki.”</p><p>The orange head rolled his eyes, “Thank you.”</p><p>Rukia’s eyes briefly widened as she observed the men’s interaction. She rarely went to the manor due to her lieutenant duties. If she ever visited, she talks to them individually. Rukia tends to be on time for dinner yet, her brother was always missing during that time. He was overworking again.</p><p>She just now realized that Ichigo’s stay here made a positive effect on her brother. Rukia heard him <em> laugh </em>. He wasn’t even bothered that Ichigo kept calling him by his first name. Rukia mused as she stared down her almost fully eaten breakfast.</p><p>She discovered something interesting today and she’ll make sure to tell Renji about it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Hope you all enjoyed. You can check my other works (most are Byaichi)</p><p>Support me on <a href="https://ko-fi.com/ryuukevin">ko-fi</a></p><p>Join the awesome Bleach discord server here:<br/>https://discord.gg/YzPzF7G</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Realization #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! Welcome back. Now, you'll get a taste of the first ever realization Ichigo will have. I hope you all enjoy this story since tbh, this was a fun story to make. I wonder if you could guys guess the realization before the end?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since Ichigo had died and stayed at the Kuchiki Manor, he had come to 15 realizations about Byakuya…</p><p>
  <strong>Realization #1</strong>
</p><p>Ichigo yawned as he exited the Shino Academy. He had just finished his last class, Kido. He did fairly well at it mostly due to the assistance of Byakuya, the Kido master himself. The captain was really good at teaching him. Hell, even better than the instructors but Ichigo chose to learn through the academy and he will stick with his decision.</p><p>He slowly walked back to the manor as he observed his surroundings. The streets were hustling and bustling with busy shinigamis, running around doing rounds or some were just walking with piles of paperwork at hand. It was his first time that he took a step back and observed how life works here. The usual visits he had in the past were action-filled after all.</p><p>When he arrived at the manor, the door was automatically opened for him. Ichigo guessed it was the guards that opened it as they sensed his presence. He wasn't really hard to miss. He was greeted by an older man, a loyal servant of the clan.</p><p>"Good afternoon, Kurosaki-dono," The servant greeted and bowed. He had short black and white hair and his light blue eyes were gentle over the years.</p><p>Ichigo nodded, "Hey there, Yusuke-san. I told you to call me by my name, remember?"</p><p>Yusuke smiled lightly, "It would be against Kuchiki-sama's wishes to call you so informally."</p><p>Ichigo sighed, "I'll make sure to talk about it to Byakuya, okay?"</p><p>The servant was still slightly taken aback at how casual Ichigo was to his master. Even Rukia doesn't call Byakuya by his first name so when Ichigo started living in the manor and Yusuke heard the orange head call the noble so casually and to Yusuke's surprise, Byakuya never reprimanded the orange head.</p><p>Yusuke nodded warily, "I understand, Ichigo-dono."</p><p>Ichigo grinned, "Better! Oh, is Byakuya home already?"</p><p>The older nodded, "He just arrived a few minutes ago, Ichigo-dono. He is in his study room."</p><p>Ichigo smiled gratefully, "Thanks, Yusuke. I'll go to him now."</p><p>The orange head used shunpo and headed towards Byakuya's study room without even waiting for Yusuke's reply.</p><hr/><p>Ichigo sighed in relief when he finally found the study room. It took him a few minutes to look for the right door. It was already open and Byakuya was yet to be seen. He observed the room. It has a new stack of paper on the table and a pen already set.</p><p>"Kurosaki?"</p><p>The deep voice from behind startled Ichigo and made him turn around to see the newly arrived captain. Ichigo noticed that Byakuya was out of his captain haori and shihakusho as he was only wearing a simple black yukata. HIs long raven hair was also free from the kenseikan.</p><p>"Kami, you scared me there, Byakuya." Ichigo managed to say after snapping out of his observation.</p><p>"I apologize," Byakuya replied, "What are you doing here?"</p><p>Ichigo shrugged, "I just wanted to see you."</p><p>The noble's eyebrow raised in surprise and curiosity, "I see."</p><p>Ichigo slapped himself mentally. Why did he even say that? That really sounded weird and it must've sounded weirder to Byakuya. He really wished to be swallowed up by the ground now or just let some hollow alarm go off to forget this.</p><p>Byakuya noticed how Ichigo was shifting uncomfortably in his position and he wanted to chuckle in amusement, "Do you want to join me for tea, Kurosaki?"</p><p>Ichigo's discomfort seemed to melt away as he folded his arms and nodded his head towards the stack on the table, "Don't you have a lot of things to do?"</p><p>Slate gray eyes fell on the stack of paperwork and slowly locked on amber ones, "That could wait. I will let Renji finish it if I don't complete it by today."</p><p>The orange head snorted, "You really love tormenting the guy."</p><p>Byakuya smirked, "I have my moments."</p><p>Ichigo chuckled in response, "Alright, I'll join you. Where will we stay?"</p><p>"We could drink here by the porch. I shall request for some tea now."</p><p>"Sounds like a plan."</p><p>Ichigo comfortably sat down on the porch as he watched Byakuya walking away to find a servant to serve them tea. The last time he offered that he would be the one to make tea for them ended up in an argument.</p><p>"<em>Both of you are really like cats and dogs. Always fighting," Rukia said as she shook her head.</em></p><p>Ichigo chuckled as he recalled what the younger Kuchiki said. She wasn't wrong, he concluded. They usually argue but enjoy each other's presence even in silence. The orange head sighed. He sounded really old.</p><p>A few minutes later, Byakuya came back and gracefully sat down beside Ichigo in a comfortable distance.</p><p>"Tea will arrive shortly," the noble stated.</p><p>Ichigo nodded, "Okay. Thanks for letting me bother you for today."</p><p>Byakuya sighed, "I do not think you're a bother. I would rather spend this nice afternoon for tea rather than staring at white for hours."</p><p>The orange head shifted in his seat and grinned, "Well then, glad I could distract you from that."</p><p>After a few moments, Yusuke arrived while holding a tray with a pair of ceramic cups and a teapot. He bowed at the men sitting before setting the tray down between them.</p><p>"I shall bring some snacks as well," Yusuke stated and left the two alone.</p><p>Byakuya grabbed the handle of the teapot before Ichigo could and poured the new and hot green tea for the both of them. Ichigo eyed him with an eyebrow raised,</p><p>"You usually let me do that."</p><p>"I feel awfully kind today, Kurosaki." Byakuya stated, eyes fixated on the cups.</p><p>Ichigo snorted, "Here we are in the time that the others still couldn't believe you can make jokes."</p><p>"Perhaps they do not understand my sense of humor," Byakuya mused.</p><p>"Right," Ichigo gingerly wrapped his hands around the now filled cup and brought it to his lips. He took in the comforting scent before taking a sip.</p><p>Byakuya did the same as well and rested his hands that were holding the cup on his lap, "I'm surprised you didn't change your attire while I was away."</p><p>Ichigo looked down to take in his appearance. He was wearing the standard uniform of the academy, blue hakama already too wrinkled to be even proper anymore.</p><p>The orange head shrugged, "I'll change later before dinner."</p><p>"I see," Byakuya said, "How was class?"</p><p>Ichigo set his cup back down on the tray and leaned on the pillar, "It was exhausting and boring. Good news is that my Sokatsui didn't explode! Thanks for that, by the way."</p><p>Byakuya nodded, "It was no problem, Kurosaki. You do tend to have difficulty in controlling your reiatsu."</p><p>Ichigo folded his arms and his face turned to his famous scowl, "Oi! I'm trying, okay?"</p><p>"I never said you weren't."</p><p>The orange head rolled his eyes, "Well, you gotta teach me other stuff next. I got the incantations down and all I need to do is execute it."</p><p>The noble nodded, "I shall see where my schedule is available, then."</p><p>"Gotcha."</p><p>Byakuya took another sip of his tea and after awhile, he managed to finish it. He set his cup down and refilled its contents once more.</p><p>"Damn, you do finish that fast," Ichigo commented.</p><p>Byakuya grabbed his cup once more, "I do enjoy this kind of tea. The weather today is good as well."</p><p>Ichigo looked at his half empty cup, "Hm, this does taste good."</p><p>The two fell into a comfortable silence. Yusuke has also managed to bring a set of cookies for Ichigo as snacks to which Ichigo smiled gratefully for. It was chocolate chip cookies, his favorite kind. Ichigo picked up one and ate.</p><p>He grabbed another one and offered it to the noble, "Want some?"</p><p>Byakuya politely waved his hand, "I do not eat sweets. It's fine."</p><p>Ichigo took his last bite of his original cookie and shrugged, "Okay. More for me, then." He started eating the cookie he offered to Byakuya.</p><p>Ichigo looked up at the sky absentmindedly. It was pretty similar to the World of the Living. The life in Soul Society and the World of the Living wasn't really that different. It had its ups and downs like the Rukongai. It definitely wasn't like a paradise like Rukia said in the past. You could just live longer and have your youth for an extended period of time.</p><p>Speaking of youth, Ichigo sneakily glanced at the captain beside him who kept his eyes closed as he drank. The raven's appearance didn't change much except for his hair that has grown almost as long as when they first met.</p><p>"How old are you, Byakuya?"</p><p>Byakuya's eyes snapped open and looked at the younger, "Why do you ask?"</p><p>Ichigo shrugged, "You look pretty much the same over the years."</p><p>"I believe I am almost… 250? I do not pay attention to it anymore," Byakuya mused.</p><p>"Damn. It'd take so long before I look like in my 50s then," Ichigo commented.</p><p>"Perhaps. Though, it is my first time seeing you with longer hair, Kurosaki." Byakuya said as his slate gray eyes observed the younger.</p><p>Ichigo pointed at his hair, "Oh, this? I guess no one except Rangiku saw my Dangai form. This is what I looked like when I fought Aizen."</p><p>"I see. A form before you lost your powers?" Byakuya inquired.</p><p>"Pretty much. Why? Do I look bad? Should I cut my hair?" Ichigo asked with a slightly frantic tone.</p><p>Byakuya sighed, "No, you do not look 'bad'. Do not cut your hair if you do not want to."</p><p>Ichigo sighed in relief, "Well, I'll keep this then."</p><p>"Besides, Kurosaki." Byakuya said, "It suits you."</p><p>Ichigo, who was drinking his beverage, almost spat it out in surprise. It was only a simple compliment but Byakuya rarely does comment or speak his mind in such "trivial" things. Ichigo cold feel the worried eyes on him and he waved his hand,</p><p>"I'm alive, don't worry."</p><p>"Technically, you're not." Byakuya said sarcastically.</p><p>Ichigo managed to recover and snorted, "Okay, enough with the jokes. I might die a second time due to tea."</p><p>The orange head's eyes widened when he saw the noble pouring another cup for himself.</p><p>"Woah, woah. Calm down on the tea, good sir. Isn't that like your 4th?"</p><p>"3rd, Kurosaki." Byakuya nonchalantly said.</p><p>"Jeez and I haven't even finished my first," Ichigo commented.</p><p>The captain simply ignored him and resumed drinking. Ichigo grumbled and finished up the plate of cookies that he enjoyed all to himself. He was silently happy that he could still surprisingly get food that he enjoyed from the World of the Living and eat it in Soul Society.</p><p>After an hour of another round of silence, Byakuya set his cup down and stood up, "I need to resume with my paperwork now, Kurosaki. I shall see you at dinner later."</p><p>Ichigo nodded, "Alright. Thanks for your time."</p><p>"I did enjoy our conversation. Perhaps we could do this again in the following days?" Byakuya inquired.</p><p>The orange head stood up and grinned, "Sure. I enjoyed it as well. Mostly the snacks but hey, your company was great too."</p><p>"I am happy to hear you prefer the snacks," Byakuya sarcastically said.</p><p>"Oi! I just said your company was good too."</p><p>"You said it <em>after </em>saying about the snacks."</p><p>Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Tsk. Fine, whatever. By the way, Byakuya."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"You don't need to ask if it's okay if I drink with you from time to time. Besides, we practically live together now," Ichigo said.</p><p>Byakuya nodded, "I see. I will keep that in mind."</p><p>"Good. Well, I'll go change now. See you later, Byakuya." Ichigo waved his hand.</p><p>"Yes. See you later."</p><p>
  <strong>Ichigo realized that day that Byakuya really </strong>
  <em>
    <strong>really </strong>
  </em>
  <strong>loves tea. The following days of their afternoon tea, he soon discovered that the noble loved green tea and usually drank 3 cups...minimum.</strong>
</p><p>"<em><strong>How does one drink that much?!"</strong></em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey there! Thanks for reading the story. So if you thought it was tea, you are correct! Nice one. Welp, leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed! Go ahead and read my other fics:</p><p>Cigarette (One-shot)<br/>Protettore (One-shot)<br/>Red String of Fate (On-going)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Realization #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo! Kevin here. Welcome back to this story and I'm here to serve y'all realization #2! I'm pretty satisfied with the outcome of this one. So, could you guess what realization it is before the chapter ends? Warning again, this doesn't have a beta so sorry for any mistakes. Only skimmed it once. This is ByaIchi. M/M. If you don't like, don't read. If you think these characters doesn't suit then please keep it to yourself. I am making fanfiction so in my opinion, they suit.</p>
<p>Please enjoy the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Realization #2</strong>
</p>
<p>Ichigo stirred in his bed when he heard a loud knock on his door. He grumbled as he covered his head with his blanket, hoping it would drown out the noise. After a few moments, the knocking stopped and Ichigo's body relaxed.</p>
<p>The peace didn't last long when he was forced to be fully awake when he heard the shoji door of his room slide open and he felt a heavy weight on top of him.</p>
<p>"Rise and shine, strawberry!" A booming voice greeted Ichigo who was getting crushed under the weight.</p>
<p>"Fuck! Get off of me, pineapple!" Ichigo groaned as he pushed Renji and his blanket off of him with more force than he intended to.</p>
<p>Ichigo saw that Renji crashed on the wall across his room with a thud. Renji groaned in pain as he tried to get up.</p>
<p>"Damn, this is so not worth it," Renji grumbled.</p>
<p>Ichigo scowled, "What the hell is your problem? You woke me up in the worst way possible!"</p>
<p>Renji dusted off his shihakusho, "Well, I want to do something different today."</p>
<p>"Huh? Why today of all days?" Ichigo questioned.</p>
<p>The red haired lieutenant gave a toothy grin, "Happy birthday, Ichigo! Now c'mon, get up already."</p>
<p>"What? It's my birthday today?" Ichigo looked at him incredulously.</p>
<p>"It is!" Renji snorted, "Were you too old that you forgot?"</p>
<p>"Oi!"</p>
<p>Renji rolled his eyes, "Kiddin'. Get ready and make sure you don't take too long. I'll be outside." With that, Renji used shunpo to leave.</p>
<p>Ichigo frowned, "What a way to start the day."</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>"This better be good, pineapple. I swear I'll get back at you for earlier," Ichigo grumbled as he opened the door. He was wearing his standard shihakusho and had Zangetsu at his back.</p>
<p>Renji lifted himself off the pillar he was leaning on, "Finally. Took ya long enough."</p>
<p>The orange head frowned, "I didn't even take that long."</p>
<p>Renji nodded his head towards the exit of the manor, "C'mon, follow me." The redhead didn't even wait for the younger and started walking away.</p>
<p>Ichigo rolled his eyes but followed suit anyway. He felt touched, in a way, that someone remembered his birthday. When he was in the World of the Living, he wasn't keen on celebrating it at all. Though, he preferred a more normal greeting than what he just experienced earlier. He shook his head as he finally made it beside Renji.</p>
<p>"So, where are we going exactly?" Ichigo questioned.</p>
<p>Renji shrugged, "Just follow me."</p>
<p>"Where is Rukia? I'm surprised she's not with you."</p>
<p>"Beats me."</p>
<p>Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. The other man was giving him dismissive answers and he didn't like it. He kept silent as he followed the redhead who was whistling casually while having his arms at the back of his neck. Ichigo's eyebrow arched in confusion when they stopped at the barracks with a chinese character of the number 10 on it.</p>
<p>"What are we doing here at Toshiro's division?" Ichigo frowned.</p>
<p>Renji clicked his tongue, "Ya ask too much, strawberry. Just keep on followin' me."</p>
<p>Renji opened the doors to the barracks and they were immediately greeted and bowed at by the squad members who were training in the training grounds. The two nodded back in acknowledgement and headed inside the barracks.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of walking in the corridors, turning left and right, they finally stopped by a door where Ichigo could hear some faint shushing sounds behind it. Renji cleared his throat to grab his attention,</p>
<p>"Open it."</p>
<p>"Open what?"</p>
<p>The redhead rolled his eyes, "The door, obviously."</p>
<p>Ichigo clicked his tongue, "Right, sure. Very obvious." His tanned hand hovered over the handle for a moment. Did he expect something to jump out when he opened the door? Maybe. Would he like that? No, definitely not.</p>
<p>"What are you even waiting for?" Ichigo heard Renji impatiently said behind him.</p>
<p>"Jeez, calm down. I'll open it now." Ichigo immediately slid the door open and was greeted with sounds of confetti popping and confetti hitting his face.</p>
<p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"</p>
<p>Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw the different people filling in the room, to which he discovered it is the main hall of the 10th Division. He saw a long table with different arrays of food laid on it, a large banner with the greeting and his name on it and his eyes landed on something white.</p>
<p>Rukia approached him with a smile on her face and offered the birthday cake she was holding, "Happy birthday, Ichigo."</p>
<p>Ichigo's eyes looked down at the cake with his name carefully written on it and looked back up at Rukia, "Wow. Thanks. Like really."</p>
<p>"Go and blow out the candle," Rukia said.</p>
<p>Ichigo nodded, "Right." He closed his eyes to make a wish on instinct. After a few moments, he opened his eyes and blew out the candle. Everyone clapped and cheered for him to which he replied with a sheepish smile.</p>
<p>"I'll set this down at the table for now," Rukia said and walked away.</p>
<p>Renji lightly pushed the orange head, "Get inside to celebrate, birthday boy. Everyone's waiting for ya."</p>
<p>Ichigo staggered inside and glared back at Renji, "Asshole."</p>
<p>The redhead just shot him a cheeky grin and walked to the group where Madarame Ikkaku and Hisagi Shuuhei were raising their huge glasses that were most likely filled with beer. Ichigo shook his head when he noticed that Ikkaku might be drunk already, pink tinting his cheeks. It was still morning!</p>
<p>A spiky white haired captain approached Ichigo which made the man smile.</p>
<p>"Toshiro!"</p>
<p>Hitsugaya Toshiro, captain of the 10th Division, nodded and offered a small smile, "Happy birthday, Ichigo."</p>
<p>Toshiro and Ichigo became good friends over the years, making Toshiro finally give up on reminding the orange head to address him by his title. Ichigo never called the captain commander by his title and Byakuya, a man strict about the law, as well. The white haired captain saw that his efforts would be a waste and he, too, ended up calling Ichigo by his first name.</p>
<p>Ichigo grinned, "Thanks. I'm surprised that you let them use the hall."</p>
<p>Toshiro sighed and rubbed his temples, "Matsumoto and Kuchiki were pretty persistent for at least a week. I merely agreed so they could leave me alone."</p>
<p>The orange head snorted, "I guess they were <em>too </em>persistent for you to give in."</p>
<p>"You don't even know half of it," the captain replied sourly.</p>
<p>Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, thanks for coming here regardless."</p>
<p>The other shrugged, "It is your birthday. I wouldn't miss that."</p>
<p>Ichigo nodded towards the table filled with food, "We should go and celebrate with them, don't you think?"</p>
<p>"I don't exactly enjoy parties but wait," Toshiro dug his hand in the sleeves of shihakusho and rummaged through it for a bit. After a few moments, he revealed a rectangular object wrapped in turquoise wrapper and was tied in a black ribbon.</p>
<p>He handed it over to Ichigo, "Take this. Happy birthday."</p>
<p>Ichigo's eyes widened as his gaze fixated on the object. He took it gratefully and observed it, "Wow, thanks a lot, Toshiro. You didn't have to."</p>
<p>Toshiro shrugged, "I was just suddenly nice today."</p>
<p>Ichigo clicked his tongue, "Of course. Hey, do you mind if I open it now?"</p>
<p>"Go ahead."</p>
<p>Ichigo nodded and untied the ribbon as he tore the wrapper up carefully when he received the approval from the captain. It revealed a slightly thick book that has a brown leather cover. Once he fully tore the wrapper, he read the title that read, "A Guide to be a Better Shinigami". Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed when he saw the not so crossed out words that read, "for idiots".</p>
<p>The orange head looked up and glared at the white haired captain who was giving him an amused smirk.</p>
<p>"I think that book would be very useful to you, Ichigo. You could even use the ribbon as a bookmark," Toshiro said sarcastically.</p>
<p>"I can't believe we're friends," Ichigo exasperatedly said.</p>
<p>"So did I."</p>
<p>Ichigo glared, "Why I oughta-"</p>
<p>Ichigo was cut off when a loud crashing noise was heard. Both looked up to see the drunk Ikkaku already engaging in a fight with Renji and others. The bald headed man was gripping tightly onto Kira Izuru's shihakusho, a lieutenant who was intoxicated as well.</p>
<p>Toshiro sighed, "This will be troublesome. I should take care of it now before it gets any worse."</p>
<p>Ichigo glared but kept the book and the ribbon in his shihakusho, "I'll get you for this."</p>
<p>"I'd like to see you try," the captain coolly said and left the orange head alone once more.</p>
<p>Ichigo shook his head and walked towards Rukia who was sitting on the table as she was eating cake. He pulled a chair beside her and plopped down with the chair slightly sliding. Rukia looked up from her cake and mouthed,</p>
<p>"Oh, hey. You look so tired already."</p>
<p>Ichigo shrugged, "The morning greeting wasn't exactly great."</p>
<p>Rukia set down her fork and wiped off the crumbs on her lips with a napkin gracefully, "Did Renji jump on you?"</p>
<p>"He did."</p>
<p>"...He totally greeted you immediately, didn't he?"</p>
<p>"...Yep."</p>
<p>Rukia sighed and rubbed her temples, "I told him to keep quiet about it. I figured he couldn't do that."</p>
<p>Ichigo leaned back on his chair, "Well, it's not like you'll do a great job either. You're also bad at lying."</p>
<p>Rukia picked up her fork and stabbed her cake, "Is that how you say thanks to me after arranging this party?"</p>
<p>The orange head laughed nervously, quite relieved that the fork wasn't for him, "Um, thank you?"</p>
<p>The raven nodded approvingly, "Now that's better."</p>
<p>Rukia proceeded to eat her cake while Ichigo observed the hall. Most of the people there have some familiar faces but never got acquainted with them. There were only a few captains present like Toshiro, who was scolding the fighting lieutenants. The vizard captains were also there, eating most of the food. Free food was definitely a bait for them. Ichigo understood why Kyouraku and Ukitake Juushiro, captain of the 13th Division, weren't there and most certainly he was happy that Mayuri wasn't there either.</p>
<p>"Hey, Rukia. Where's Byakuya?" Ichigo asked as he faced the lieutenant of the 13th.</p>
<p>Rukia immediately drank a glass of water before slowly answering, "Nii-sama had a lot of things to do in his office, he said. Even more now that his lieutenant is here drinking his ass off."</p>
<p>Ichigo nodded, "I see. Well, I understand."</p>
<p>Rukia did not miss the disappointed tone from Ichigo and she definitely did not miss the way his reiatsu was swirling with a tinge of sadness. It was not hard to miss when she was so close to him.</p>
<p>Rukia asked carefully, "Are you alright, Ichigo?"</p>
<p>The orange head smiled widely at her, "Of course, I am. Why? Is there something wrong?"</p>
<p>Rukia shook her head, "Nothing's wrong."</p>
<p>Ichigo shrugged and stood up, "Alright, suit yourself. I'll just get food."</p>
<p>The raven haired woman watched the retreating back of the other as he approached the food table. She shook her head and muttered under her breath,</p>
<p>"You're not good at lying too, Ichigo."</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>It was already evening when the people in the hall finally decided to let the birthday boy go. Ichigo was tired, socially tired. He wanted to hit himself for forcing himself to bring up a smile and act normally around them. He didn't know why he even acted that way.</p>
<p>When he stopped at the door of the manor, it immediately opened for him to enter. Ichigo walked in and greeted the servants who were there to bow at him.</p>
<p>"Would you like some dinner, Ichigo-dono?" Yusuke asked.</p>
<p>Ichigo waved his hand dismissively, "I don't feel like eating tonight, Yusuke-san. Thanks though."</p>
<p>The older nodded, "Understood."</p>
<p>Ichigo offered a small smile before walking towards his room. It was true that he wasn't hungry. He already ate too much and most of the time was forced by the party-goers for him to eat with them. Ichigo stretched his body as he walked.</p>
<p>He was only a few steps away when he saw a towering figure by his bedroom door. Ichigo squinted his eyes slightly to identify the unknown figure. He sighed in relief when he recognized it. The man was still wearing his shihakusho and the visible captain's haori with a 6 on it. Ichigo waved his hand as he got closer to the other,</p>
<p>"Yo, Byakuya."</p>
<p>The captain stood straighter when he heard the younger's voice and faced him. He cleared his throat and nodded, "Kurosaki. Good evening."</p>
<p>Ichigo stopped in front of the stoic captain, locking his amber eyes with slate gray eyes, "Evenin'. Do you need something?"</p>
<p>The orange haired shinigami didn't miss that the captain slightly winced at the cold question.</p>
<p>Byakuya broke off the eye contact as his eyes casted down, "I apologize for not being able to go earlier. I got caught up with the paperwork Renji left me."</p>
<p>Ichigo's eyes widened as he realized what the other meant. He waved his hand dismissively, "Don't worry about that, Byakuya. I know being a captain and all is a pain in the ass."</p>
<p>"I still think it was rude of me to not go."</p>
<p>Ichigo grinned, "Oh, c'mon. We both know you hate parties."</p>
<p>Byakuya offered him a small smile, "Indeed."</p>
<p>"You know, you didn't have to wait for me here to apologize to me," Ichigo said.</p>
<p>The captain shook his head, "I believe I needed to and I have something else to address to you."</p>
<p>Ichigo's eyebrow raised in curiosity, "Yeah?"</p>
<p>Byakuya slid his hand in the sleeves of shihakusho and rummaged through it. Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed at the scene,</p>
<p>"I swear to Kami if you pulled something like what Toshiro did, I'll burst."</p>
<p>Byakuya lightly chuckled, "I have to guess that Hitsugaya-taichou gave something quite to your liking."</p>
<p>Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Definitely a great thing."</p>
<p>Byakuya slowly revealed and pulled something rectangular. It was longer and thinner than a book which piqued Ichigo's interest. What Ichigo could see was the black side of the object as Byakuya offered it to him.</p>
<p>"I do not know what to give you. If you recall, I do calligraphy and teach it to the interested captains. I apologize that this isn't much. Happy birthday."</p>
<p>Ichigo took it with awe and stared at it, "Where's the writing?"</p>
<p>"It's at the other side, Kurosaki." Byakuya said with mild amusement.</p>
<p>Ichigo's face flushed in embarrassment, "R-right. Sorry."</p>
<p>He flipped it to see beautiful and crisp characters written on it. Ichigo was amazed at how each stroke was made with grace. He read the words and his eyes widened as he finished it.</p>
<p>It had Ichigo's characters of his name written largely on the left but what made Ichigo left in awe was the words written beside it on the right.</p>
<p>'First Protector'.</p>
<p>Ichigo looked up, amber eyes watery as if tears were threatening to fall and lips were slightly quivering.. Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise with the younger's expression and frowned in worry,</p>
<p>"Is it not to your liking?"</p>
<p>Ichigo shook his head, "No… I mean, it's great. I love it. It's just that… it's the first time that someone took the real meaning of my name."</p>
<p>Byakuya looked at him, expecting an explanation.</p>
<p>Ichigo breathed in and out to calm himself, "It's just that people always tease my hair color with my name. So, thank you."</p>
<p>Byakuya's tensed body immediately eased up and offered the younger a small smile, "I am glad that you like it then."</p>
<p>The noble's eyes widened in surprise when he felt a strong pair of arms wrapped around his neck. Ichigo pulled the older closer into a hug, which the latter awkwardly returned the gesture.</p>
<p>Ichigo whispered, a genuine smile gracing his lips, "Thank you, Byakuya."</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ichigo realized that night that Byakuya was talented with calligraphy. He observed the gift that he had displayed in the room. It was made with exquisite detail. Beauty, grace and a certain degree of gentleness was seen in each stroke. It fits a man like him. </strong>
  <em>
    <strong>A beautiful and brilliant man </strong>
  </em>
  <strong>like him.</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Ichigo facepalmed as he felt his face flushed with embarrassment, </strong>"<em><strong>Did I just really describe Byakuya as beautiful?"</strong></em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for taking your time to read the story! I hope you guys enjoyed. If you guessed 'calligraphy' then, yeah! Well, it's pretty obvious this time lol. Please, please leave a comment/kudos. It keeps any author going. I will still update of course but a little motivation could help. See you again in the next chapter!</p>
<p>Go check out my other ByaIchi works like: Prottetore, Cigarette and Red String of Fate!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Realization #3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey there everyone! Kevin here. Sorry for the delay for 2 months... I was feeling off and lately things got to me but now I am back! Uh, this isn't edited heavily so sorry for the mistakes. I hope you guys enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Realization #3</strong>
</p>
<p>"I thought you have gotten faster, Kurosaki. It seems like I was wrong."</p>
<p>Ichigo glared at the man before him. Slate gray eyes were piercing him with seriousness and amusement. He and Byakuya were at the 6th training grounds as Ichigo requested another lesson about Kido. He was about to graduate from the academy a few months from now.</p>
<p>"Yeah? You know I'm not in my bankai yet, right?" Ichigo bit back, almost falling for the taunt.</p>
<p>"Then, show me," the captain challenged with a perfect brow raised.</p>
<p>Ichigo snorted, "You know I can't do that unless you want your members to suffocate."</p>
<p>Byakuya slightly tilted his head which Ichigo silently found cute, "You do have a point. I'm surprised you are quite level-headed now."</p>
<p>"I've learned a few things here and there."</p>
<p>Byakuya nodded, "Well, come. Perform the Hado I told you to practice a week ago."</p>
<p>Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows in concentration as he opened his palm and chanted, "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado #63: Raikoho!"</p>
<p>An orb of yellow lightning formed in Ichigo's hand and after he gathered enough energy, he directed it towards Byakuya, who was standing a few feet away, watching him. Ichigo then released the energy and fired it at the captain.</p>
<p>Byakuya raised his hand and opened his palm, "Hado #63: Raikoho."</p>
<p>The energy from Byakuya was slightly larger than Ichigo thus, engulfing the latter's energy. As the energy clashed, it exploded and created a huge blast of smoke which made some of the innocent bystanders fly away. After a few moments, the smoke slightly cleared.</p>
<p>Ichigo coughed as he covered his face, "Damn. That was too strong. You didn't even chant!"</p>
<p>Byakuya walked closer to him as he dusted off his uniform, "I have been practicing all these years and I am a captain, Kurosaki. It is to be expected."</p>
<p>"Kenpachi doesn't even know Kido!"</p>
<p>"He is... a special case."</p>
<p>Ichigo coughed and dusted himself off as he looked around, "Still, that was strong. Are the people alright?"</p>
<p>"Yes, they are." Byakuya assured the younger one with a rare softer tone.</p>
<p>Ichigo sighed in relief as his palm was placed on his chest, "Good."</p>
<p>"Hm. Even now, you still put others first instead of yourself," Byakuuya commented.</p>
<p>"I would've put your safety first before me, you know."</p>
<p>Byakuya raised his eyebrow in amusement, "There is no need to protect me."</p>
<p>"I didn't say that. I meant that I'd be there for you if you need me," Ichigo retorted.</p>
<p>"I see," the captain replied. Ichigo didn't miss how something in the older's eyes appeared, "Well, your performance was good today. Keep that up and in the future, you won't need to do the incantations."</p>
<p>Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise and grinned widely, "Thanks, Byakuya!"</p>
<p>"I must go now, Kurosaki. There are things that I need to finish," Byakuya said as he turned his back on the younger.</p>
<p>"Alright, thanks for helping me again."</p>
<p>"It was no problem, Kurosaki. Goodbye."</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>"I heard yer graduating soon," Hirako Shinji, captain of the 5th Division, said with a wide grin.</p>
<p>Ichigo was now hanging out in the 5th division's office. He had no classes at the time and he might as well spend his time talking with others than locking up in the manor. He was already comfortable enough with the other captains lately so he usually barges in their office when they aren't busy but mostly 'annoys' Byakuya.</p>
<p>"Yeah. In a few months," Ichigo replied.</p>
<p>Shinji nodded in response, "Well, congrats."</p>
<p>Ichigo then sat comfortably on the leather couch in the office, "Thanks."</p>
<p>The blonde set his pen down and looked at the younger curiously, "Why are 'ya here, anyways? Don't cha usually stay with Kuchiki?"</p>
<p>Ichigo shrugged casually, "He's busy doing paperwork and I'd rather not feel the glares from Renji who is working along with him."</p>
<p>Shinji frowned, "Hey, I'm a captain too. I'm also here doing paperwork."</p>
<p>"But you won't kill me," Ichigo replied with a grin.</p>
<p>"I'm reconsidering it now," the blonde captain replied sourly.</p>
<p>Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure."</p>
<p>The orange head got up and walked towards the window of the office, "Oi, no wonder it felt hot here. It's closed!" He then proceeded to open it without even asking the captain.</p>
<p>"If yer just going to complain all day, 'ya could leave," Shinji growled at the younger.</p>
<p>Ichigo brushed off the irritated tone of the other man and sat on the window sill, "The weather is better than this cramped office, Shinji."</p>
<p>"Ungrateful brat," the latter muttered.</p>
<p>Ichigo's eyes caught something black that was moving. Long raven hair, kenseikan perfectly placed on top. The man's haori was softly swaying in the wind as he walked. His face was covered in the stoic mask that the orange head had already seen through over the years. Slate gray eyes were sharp and hard as he was looking ahead. Ichigo's face immediately brightened and waved his hand enthusiastically.</p>
<p>"Oi! Byakuya!" The orange head shouted.</p>
<p>Shinji looked at him in surprise, "What the-? Don't shout in the middle of the day, damn it!"</p>
<p>The man abruptly stopped and immediately searched for the source of the voice. The other shinigamis who were passing by were startled by his shout as well. His eyes then locked with Ichigo's. Ichigo could see how it briefly widened in surprise and his sharp look softened almost immediately.</p>
<p>Ichigo didn't know why that made his chest tighten.</p>
<p>Ichigo grinned and waved once more, shaking off the feeling that was swelling in his chest, "You finally see me, huh?!"</p>
<p>Byakuya nodded and Ichigo saw a faint smile ghosted on the man's lips. The orange head knew that Byakuya wouldn't show even the smallest of smiles in public so when he first saw the older man's smile while they were at the manor, Ichigo felt like he was honored to see an expression that was clear as day on Byakuya's face.</p>
<p>Ichigo then observed Byakuya putting back up the mask then resumed walking to wherever he was going until the orange head stopped him at the middle of the road. He kept watching until the noble was out of his sight.</p>
<p>"Damn, you look like a creep," Shinji commented with a slightly amused tone.</p>
<p>Ichigo jumped in surprise when he heard the blonde's voice and looked back at Shinji with his face shaded with red, "What the hell do you mean?"</p>
<p>"I mean, you were looking at the man with that weird look in your eyes. You're even out the window. Although, it's actually quite weird lookin' at Kuchiki-taichou that way. Creep."</p>
<p>Ichigo glared hotly, "Stop calling me that! And, I don't have this weird look or whatever you're talking about."</p>
<p>The captain placed his elbow on the desk and rested his chin on the palm of his hand, "And people are wondering why 'ya were single when 'ya were alive. I have a guess now."</p>
<p>Ichigo gritted his teeth, totally missing something, "So Kami help me stop from killing you right here."</p>
<p>Shini grinned, "Heh, it's against the law to attack a captain."</p>
<p>Ichigo grinned wickedly, "Since when did I follow the law, Shinji?"</p>
<p>Shinji immediately paled in realization and raised his hands defensively, "Calm down now, Ichigo."</p>
<p>Ichigo cracked his knuckles as he walked towards the nervous captain, "Hell no."</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>The orange head sighed as he leaned on the wall of the captain's meeting hall. He was at the back left side of the hall as the captains were holding their meeting. He was surprised when a Jigokucho flew over to him and the almost beat up Shinji with a message to attend the meeting. Ichigo frowned and folded his arms. He didn't really know why he was even summoned in the meeting when he wasn't even actually needed.</p>
<p>Lately, he has been observing his surroundings as he did it again in the meeting. His amber eyes darted over Shinji's back. He saw a slight bump on the man's head. Ichigo had to hold in a snort to not get called out by Kyouraku. His eyes then wandered and landed on the back of Juushiro's head.</p>
<p>As if he felt someone watching him, Juushiro turned around just a bit to offer a smile at Ichigo before turning back and facing front. Ichigo was startled at how fast Juushiro's senses were. He didn't manage to smile back at the older man as he reverted back to paying attention to the captain commander. Ichigo's eyes wandered silently again and passed over Soi Fon, captain of the 2nd Division, who was looking too serious.</p>
<p>He then passed Unohana Retsu, captain of the 4th Division, and the woman gave a kind smile and Ichigo finally responded back with a smile. They broke off contact which made the younger's eyes wander once more. It finally landed on the stoic captain of the 6th.</p>
<p>Byakuya had his stoic mask that Ichigo saw earlier. He trailed the sharp features of the man's face. He started with his nose, to his lips and started tracing the jawline of the unsuspecting man. Ichigo finally stopped at those same piercing eyes. It was blank, distant. Ichigo felt like Byakuya wasn't even listening to what Kyouraku was talking about but he doubted that.</p>
<p>Like Juushiro, Byakuya immediately felt like someone was watching him and locked his eyes with the younger. Ichigo was startled when Byakuya locked eyes with him and it lingered longer than the others. It was enough time for him to observe the older. How his slate gray eyes now visibly soften when it was looking at him and it held a glint that Ichigo couldn't describe.</p>
<p>He ignored the feeling in his chest yet again.</p>
<p>Ichigo saw Byakuya's lips tugged up a bit for a smile and slightly nodded towards his direction. Byakuya then averted his gaze back to Kyouraku. It went back to having that distant look he was sporting a few moments earlier. Ichigo snapped out of the trance and slumped his head down to hide the threatening blush creeping up his cheeks.</p>
<p>He has been getting too much eye contact with the older man and it scared him that he liked every moment of it.</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>"It was nice to have you join for breakfast, Rukia."</p>
<p>Rukia, who was sitting beside Ichigo, nodded, "It was my pleasure, nii-sama. It's a nice routine to have every once in a while."</p>
<p>Byakuya drank his tea quietly and set the cup down, "I believe I must go now. If you and Renji would, please join us for dinner tonight."</p>
<p>The younger Kuchiki nodded once more, "Of course, nii-sama."</p>
<p>The noble then slowly stood up from his seat, "I shall see you tonight then, Rukia. Kurosaki." He eyed the both of them before turning his back.</p>
<p>Ichigo waved his hand lazily, "See ya."</p>
<p>When the shoji clicked close behind Byakuya, Rukia immediately turned towards Ichigo who was drinking his beverage.</p>
<p>"Did you see how warm he looked at me while he talked to me today?"</p>
<p>Ichigo hummed as if agreeing.</p>
<p>Rukia slammed her fists on table which startled the other, "So you were staring at him!"</p>
<p>Ichigo spat out the green tea in surprise and coughed violently. He glared at the woman while wiping his mouth with his green yukata sleeve, "What the-? Why did you assume that?"</p>
<p>Rukia huffed, "I just asked a question that wouldn't be able to answer unless you look right at him."</p>
<p>"It was by coincidence, okay?" Ichigo said as he looked away.</p>
<p>"Sure, it was. You know, you are really bad at lying," Rukia teased.</p>
<p>"S-shut up. You are too!" Ichigo retorted weakly.</p>
<p>The lieutenant laughed as she stood up from her seat, "Yeah, yeah. I'll see you later at dinner, fruits for brains. Better keep your eyes elsewhere to not get caught. Bye!"</p>
<p>She immediately slammed the shoji door shut before Ichigo could throw <em>anything </em>at her and that wouldn't be a lovely experience. Rukia definitely loved the piece of information she discovered just now.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ichigo realized that Byakuya's eyes held so much emotion if you know where to look. How sharp it is when talking to his subordinates or in public. It went dull and void every time he did not want to listen to Kyouraku's meetings at all. How its gaze warmed every time he saw and talked to Rukia and how it gave a certain softness when Byakuya talked to him.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ichigo really found it weird that he liked the color of Byakuya's eyes and how it captivated him. He buried his face in his calloused and large hands as he groaned in frustration.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>He </strong>
  <em>
    <strong>might </strong>
  </em>
  <strong>be going crazy and he doesn't know why.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks a lot for reading everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed. Leave a comment if you can! It drives any writer :). Please check out my other works if you're a fan of byaichi!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Realization #4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! Welcome to realization #4! This fic would be awhile before it ends so yeah. Sorry I had a bit of delay with this but here it is! I hope you guys enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Realization #4</strong>
</p><p>"Your last assignment for this year is to be assigned to a division you shall work under for a week. You will be assigned randomly," an instructor spoke as he read the words from the paper he was holding.</p><p>Ichigo sighed. It was his last month at the academy and all they had to do to complete their year was assist a division they were under for a week. The orange head wasn't particularly excited about it since it most likely won't be an action-filled week. He prayed to Kami that he won't be assigned to the 11th or 12th Division. It would be <em>hell</em>.</p><p>"I shall go ahead and post the list outside on the bulletin board. Search for your name and it will have your division number assigned to it," the instructor continued.</p><p>The instructor collected the papers on his table and proceeded outside. Most of Ichigo's classmates started following the man outside. The orange head lazily stood up and followed suit. Ichigo finds most of the activities, except Kido and Zanjutsu practice, boring and he was glad that his painful years would finally be over.</p><p>He wanted to hit himself for deciding to go to the academy despite he could get free lessons from Byakuya or even Juushiro but there's literally no turning back now.</p><p>Ichigo sighed and stood at the back of the already compiled student body. The instructor was sticking the third and final paper on the bulletin board and he looked back,</p><p>"Alright, then. Go look for your names now."</p><p>Ichigo waited for a while for the group to thin out a bit to get closer to the bulletin board. He'd rather not get close and rowdy with the other students since there was no point in that. Once it did thin out, he stepped closer and observed. His eyes scanned over all the papers. He noticed that none of the students were assigned to the 1st and 12th. Ichigo figured that Kurotsuchi didn't want inexperienced men walking around his labs.</p><p>His eyes landed on his name and he sighed when he saw his number. <em>13.</em> Ichigo mentally facepalmed when he knew that Rukia would be his superior and he'd bet that the lieutenant would work him down to the bone. Though, he was slightly glad it wasn't in the 11th Division. He and Zaraki would probably scare the students away because the captain would always ask Ichigo for a fight.</p><p>Ichigo was <em>almost </em>glad he didn't end up under the 6th Division's care. He could only imagine how Renji would get back at him after all the pranks he did to the poor redhead. Ichigo never felt guilty about it, though. Another problem was Byakuya. Ichigo gritted his teeth at how he recalls that the raven haired captain could be quite sadistic at times.</p><p>'<em>Like hell I'll be willing to be under him,'</em> Ichigo slapped himself as he felt the heat creeping up his face, '<em>WORK under him. Fuck. I can't even think right.'</em></p><p>He was snapped out of his thoughts when the instructor spoke, "In a few minutes, we will leave the academy. You'll be working starting today."</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>"Aren't you excited, Ichigo?" A blonde haired student asked.</p><p>Ichigo requested that he didn't want to go into the academy with privileges for being the 'hero' of Soul Society so he just entered the academy under the name of Ichigo. He was surprised when none of the students recognized him. Only the teachers. Kyouraku explained that most of the students there were new or had no knowledge of what happened during the war.</p><p>It slightly irked him that in the history books, they only mentioned his surname. He guessed that is why Kyouraku suggested to use his first name instead. Ichigo then was slightly grateful that the captains were supportive of him.</p><p>Ichigo looked over at the blonde, "What's there to be excited about, Kenshin?"</p><p>Kenshin eyed him like he was crazy, "We could finally explore Seireitei! We were always stuck in the academy grounds, you know."</p><p>The orange head mumbled for Kenshin only to hear, "I live outside the academy."</p><p>The blonde widened his eyes in surprise and whispered back, "Where?"</p><p>Ichigo shrugged, "Somewhere. C'mon, let's go to the 13th Division." He'd rather not tell that he was living under the same room of the cold 6th Division captain.</p><p>Ichigo wasn't really keen on making friends during his school years. He didn't plan to. Yet this guy, Himura Kenshin, was very friendly to him and quite persistent. Ichigo recalled that he acted like his friend, Keigo but less 'annoying'. He was also pretty uptight with the law but was easily persuaded when Ichigo was caught into mischief.</p><p>Both of them were one of the students that were assigned to the 13th Division and they were told to work in pairs. Ichigo gladly took him as a partner since he was never really close with his other peers. Rumors about him spread before that brought a negative light on him or some, according to Kenshin, were jealous of how proficient he was in class, zanjutsu, hoho and surprisingly, kido.</p><p>They arrived in the barracks training grounds and were approached by a shinigami that wasn't familiar to Ichigo. He was holding a piece of paper which he guessed was a list of their names. The shinigami scanned them from head to toe. They were wearing their uniform so it was obvious that they were only students.</p><p>"Are you guys also assigned to the division?" the shinigami questioned.</p><p>Both of them nodded and Himura spoke, "Yes, we are."</p><p>"Names?" the older asked as he looked down on the paper.</p><p>"Himura Kenshin."</p><p>"Ichigo."</p><p>The shinigami took a few moments of looking through the paper and nodded, "Alright. Follow me, please."</p><p>The two looked at each other and followed the already walking shinigami. They entered the building and Ichigo felt that his companion was getting nervous just by his reiatsu. He looked over him and nudged him,</p><p>"You good?"</p><p>Kenshin nodded stiffly, "It's just that we'll get to see some of the shinigamis who fought in the great wars."</p><p>"Yeah? Who?" Ichigo asked, feigning innocence.</p><p>The blonde rolled his eyes, "I know you've been paying attention in class but I'll answer you. It's Ukitake Juushiro-taichou and Kuchiki Rukia-fukutaichou!"</p><p>Ichigo looked at him confused, "I don't know if you're nervous or excited."</p><p>"Both," the blonde replied.</p><p>They finally stopped by a door which Ichigo immediately recognized and the shinigami faced them.</p><p>"You'll meet the captain and lieutenant now. They'll tell you what to do. Make sure you'll behave," the shinigami said.</p><p>Kenshin nodded, "We will."</p><p>The shinigami nodded, "Good. You can enter now." He knocked on the shoji door three times before sliding it open. He looked at the pair, signalling that they could go inside the office. Ichigo had to slightly push the blonde so he could go inside. Kenshin staggered a little and glared at Ichigo who was silently going inside, eyes casted down.</p><p>They stood straight in front of Juushiro's table. Kenshin was shifting in his position while Ichigo looked at his 'superiors' with eerie calmness. The orange head could see the shocked looks on both of their faces. The captain was sitting down on his chair while the lieutenant was standing beside him.</p><p>"Ah," Juushiro said, recovering from his mild shock, "May I know your names?"</p><p>"H-Himura Kenshin, taichou!"</p><p>"...Ichigo."</p><p>Juushiro offered a warm smile to the blonde, "You don't need to be so nervous around us, Kenshin."</p><p>Kenshin laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, "It's just that I've never seen you in real life until now. It's just so awesome to see the great heroes who fought alongside Kurosaki."</p><p>Juushiro and Rukia looked at each other with confused looks. The hero was named Kurosaki? The question was evident in their faces.</p><p>"Kurosaki was the only name given by the history books and instructor...taichou," Ichigo said awkwardly.</p><p>Juushiro immediately understood and nodded, "I see. Well, I have to guess that you are another pair assigned to our division?"</p><p>The two nodded and Juushiro looked over at Rukia, "Rukia, would you please assist them and give them their works?"</p><p>The lieutenant nodded, "Of course, Ukitake-taichou."</p><p>Juushiro smiled at the two, "Well, it was nice meeting you, Kenshin. Ichigo. I hope to see you graduate soon."</p><p>The blonde smiled brightly, "Will do! It's nice to meet you too, taichou. We'll do our best."</p><p>Ichigo gave a brief nod and smile at Juushiro to which the white haired captain understood. The bowed at the captain before following Rukia outside the office. They were walking to another office while Rukia talked.</p><p>"First things first, we need to get you two out of those uniforms. It's better to wear a shihakusho," Rukia said, "You'll just need to wear a badge to signify you two are students from the academy."</p><p>"H-hai," Kenshin replied.</p><p>'<em>Huh, so Rukia sounds like this when she's serious.' </em>Ichigo thought. It was rare for him to see that side of her.</p><p>They stopped by another door and Rukia faced them. She slid the door open and eyed the blonde, "There's a shihakusho inside. Go ahead and change."</p><p>Kenshin looked at Rukia then at Ichigo with a confused look, "What about Ichigo?"</p><p>"He'll change in a different room."</p><p>"Alright. See you, then." Kenshin said to Ichigo.</p><p>The orange head nodded, "Yeah."</p><p>Kenshin entered the room and slid the door shut. Once they heard clicking sounds and footsteps moving further inside, Rukia looked at Ichigo with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>"Really? Kurosaki?"</p><p>Ichigo shrugged, "You better send that complaint to Kyouraku-san."</p><p>Rukia sighed and shook her head, "Well,whatever. Just go back to the manor and grab your shihakusho. Be quick."</p><p>"Of course," and in a flash, Ichigo disappeared.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>They were at the office of Rukia after they changed clothes and wore a badge similar to a lieutenant's but its cloth was blue. Ichigo was glad to get to wear his shihakusho again and had Zangetsu at his back. There were certain looks shot towards him in the academy when he said it was always in its shikai form.</p><p>"Alright," Rukia walked towards her desk that was fully covered with stacks of paperwork. She patted two stacks and looked at them, "Bring these two stacks to the 6th Division. It needs nii- I mean, Kuchiki-taichou's signature as well as Abarai-fukutaichou."</p><p>She grabbed a piece of paper from her drawer and walked towards Ichigo with mild amusement in her eyes, "Request Kuchiki-taichou's signature in this too. This is to prove that you delivered it successfully."</p><p>Ichigo's eyebrow twitch as he silently communicates, '<em>Really? Out of all the divisions, it got to be Byakuya's?'</em></p><p>Rukia shot him a look that said, '<em>Yep. Enjoy.'</em></p><p>Ichigo sighed and nodded as he grabbed the paper and hid it within the folds of his shihakusho. Kenshin looked at the both of them weirdly. He sensed that they were silently communicating and it was slightly odd. Do they know each other? Maybe. He won't ever know.</p><p>"Well, come on now. You two don't have all day," Rukia said.</p><p>"Right. We'll head over there now, Kuchiki-fukutaichou," Kenshin replied.</p><p>The pair took one stack each and nodded at Rukia who had the smug look on her face as she looked at Ichigo. Ichigo had to stop himself from rolling his eyes or talk back at Rukia since right now, he was only a student.</p><p>They successfully managed to go outside of the barracks without a single paper falling much to their relief. Kenshin looked left and right with a confused look.</p><p>"Where do you think we should go?"</p><p>Ichigo started walking towards the right, "C'mon, let's go. I don't want my arms to die."</p><p>Kenshin immediately followed suit, "Wow, you sure know your way."</p><p>"I know a place or two."</p><p>They were walking on the streets of Seireitei. Ichigo was silently glad that the only passersby were low seated shinigami or newly appointed ones so they barely knew the orange head. Though, Ichigo was worried about entering the 6th grounds. Most of the shinigami knew him since he always wanted to annoy both their captain and their lieutenant. Since their higher-ups didn't actually mind anymore, all they could do is watch.</p><p>After a few minutes, they finally arrived at the 6th Division. Ichigo immediately hid his face behind the stack he had been carrying.</p><p>Kenshin looked at him weirdly, "What are you doing?"</p><p>"Nothing. Let's just go," Ichigo said as he entered the grounds.</p><p>The orange head could feel the looks darting at them as they walked. He didn't know why but he felt slightly uncomfortable.</p><p>"Stop right there," A gruff voice said which made them stop at their tracks.</p><p>Ichigo cursed under his breath when he recognized the voice that continued to speak, "What's yer business here?"</p><p>"W-We're interns for the 13th Division, sir. We were ordered by Kuchiki-fukutaichou to bring these paperworks," Kenshin replied.</p><p>"I see. Well, I'm Abarai Renji. Lieutenant of this division. C'mon, I'll walk ya two to the office," Renji said.</p><p>"Thank you so much, Abarai-fukutaichou," Kenshin said.</p><p>They followed the redhead who didn't even question the companion of Kenshin. The blonde looked at Ichigo with a raised eyebrow,</p><p>"Jeez, Ichigo. I can't do all the talking. What more is that we're going to talk to the coldest captain of all Gotei 13?"</p><p>"I know, I know. I'll go talk next," Ichigo replied quite reluctantly.</p><p>They walked down the hall that Ichigo knew all too well. He had been coming there too much but that still won't stop him from going there. After a few moments, they stopped by the door to Byakuya's office. Renji knocked and spoke,</p><p>"Taichou, some interns brought some paperwork."</p><p>"You may enter." The coolness of Byakuya's voice stiffened the poor blonde beside Ichigo. Kenshin was pretty nervous about seeing the captain with so many tales from being a captain and the head of the noble clan of the Kuchikis.</p><p>Renji opened the door and nudged towards them, "Go in."</p><p>Kenshin entered while Ichigo followed suit. The orange head heard a 'what the fuck?' from Renji as he passed by.</p><p>"You may put it on Abarai-fukutaichou's table," Byakuya commanded without looking up to see the two interns.</p><p>The two then proceeded towards the table on the far end of the room. It was already filled with paperwork but they did have to follow the captain.</p><p>"Abarai," Byakuya said.</p><p>"Hai?"</p><p>"Please bring me tea."</p><p>Renji nodded, "Of course."</p><p>Ichigo could still feel the piercing gaze of the lieutenant until the redhead left the three alone in the division office.</p><p>The pair settled the papers down and looked over at the captain who was focused on the paper he was reading. They walked towards the front of the table. Byakuya then looked up from his paperwork. His eyes briefly widened in surprise before masking it once more.</p><p>Ichigo cleared his throat, "The paperwork was from the 13th Division, Bya-Kuchiki-taichou."</p><p>Byakuya's eyes were filled with amusement, "I see. Thank you for delivering it."</p><p>"It's our job," Ichigo replied flatly. He wanted to punch that amused look off the noble's face so much.</p><p>Byakuya hummed and looked back down, "Hm, well, you are dismissed."</p><p>Kenshin nodded, "Thank you, Kuchiki-taichou." He nudged at Ichigo, "Let's go, Ichigo."</p><p>"Go ahead. I need to say something to Kuchiki-taichou. Wait for me by the lobby?" Ichigo asked, hoping that the blonde would comply with his wish.</p><p>The blonde reluctantly nodded, "Alright." He bowed at Byakuya once more and slowly left the office.</p><p>Once he felt the blonde going farther away, Byakuya set his pen down and looked at Ichigo, "So, you do know how to address someone formally."</p><p>The latter clicked his tongue, "Only when he's around."</p><p>"I see you're having a hard time hiding considering that most of the people here know you."</p><p>"Yeah. It's actually kind of a pain in the ass."</p><p>Byakuya leaned back on his chair, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"</p><p>Ichigo dug his hand in his shihakusho and pulled out a paper. He walked closer to the table and set it down, "Rukia told me that you needed to sign this. Proof of delivery."</p><p>"A part of Rukia's mischief, I see."</p><p>Ichigo sighed, "Your sister is giving me a hard time already."</p><p>Byakuya grabbed his pen and signed the paper. He then handed it to Ichigo, "I wish you luck."</p><p>"Thanks," Ichigo replied as he hid the paper back in his shihakusho.</p><p>Ichigo was about to leave when something green caught his eyes. Curiously, he grabbed the paper that had it and looked at it. He couldn't help but stifle a laugh,</p><p>"What the hell is this?"</p><p>Byakuya grabbed it away from Ichigo, eyebrows twitching in irritation. Ichigo doesn't know whether he was imagining the small red tint forming on Byakuya's face or not.</p><p>"It's Wakame is my creation," Byakuya replied, composed.</p><p>"Wakame Taishi. Is it that ridiculous thing you made when we were at the beach?" Ichigo mused.</p><p>Byakuya glared at him icily, "This <em>ridiculous </em>thing is an art. Leave if all you could do is say nonsense."</p><p>"Fine," Ichigo swiftly took back the paper with the drawing of Wakame Taishi, "But I'm taking this."</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>The orange head hid it in his shihakusho and shrugged, "Maybe if I looked at it more, I'll get attached to it."</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>"Why do you have a drawing of Wakame Taishi with you?"</p><p>Rukia looked at Ichigo who was resting his chin on his palm as he stared at the drawing at hand with an unreadable expression. Rukia, Renji and Ichigo were at a restaurant in Rukongai grabbing lunch. It was Renji's treat, much to the redhead's dismay.</p><p>"The more I look at it, the more I find it cute," Ichigo said absentmindedly.</p><p>Renji spat out the tea he was drinking. He coughed violently as he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shihakusho, "What the fuck are you gon' on about, strawberry?"</p><p>"I don't really know," Ichigo replied absentmindedly.</p><p>A tattooed eyebrow was raised, "Hey, isn't that the one taichou drew yesterday?"</p><p>"Yeah, I took it from him after I told him it looked ridiculous."</p><p>Renji clicked his tongue, "No wonder he was in a bad mood yesterday. I got the brunt of it."</p><p>Rukia glared at Ichigo, "You did <em>what</em>?"</p><p>Ichigo hid the paper back, "I'll talk to him later. For now, I'll keep this as a good luck charm.</p><p>"You're sick, Ichigo." Rukia said.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>
  <strong>Ichigo realized that Byakuya was </strong>
  <em>
    <strong>really </strong>
  </em>
  <strong>bad at drawing. He was surprised at how he and Rukia weren't actual siblings even if they had so many similarities. Even if the captain was kinda bad at it, Ichigo found Wakame Taishi more and more adorable the more he looked at it. He even finds it cute whenever he catches Byakuya drawing it with full concentration. He usually hides it in any available space as a good luck charm.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Oi, Byakuya. Draw me a bigger Wakame Taishi. I want to display it in my room."</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Byakuya stared at him in surprise, "You… what?"</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Check out my other works if you want more ByaIchi. Also, my first story (Red String of Fate) is coming to an end! Check out on that soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Filler Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! Sorry for the delay of updates. A lot of things have been going on irl right now so I apologize. This is called a filler chapter because it is a key point in the story but has no realizations. I hope you guys enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Today is the day that you need to impress the captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13," the instructor said, "It would be better for a division to choose you rather than you applying to them once you graduate. I wish you luck."</p>
<p>It was the last day of Ichigo being in the academy. They already did the graduation ceremony and the only thing left is to perform duels in pairs to impress the captains. It is a way for a student to be scouted earlier than expected and far easier than applying. Ichigo was definitely nervous about it. It's not that he's nervous because he has the danger of not being able to be chosen. The danger is that all the captains would be there and he had to fight.</p>
<p>"<em>Byakuya, if anything happens, I want you to stop me." Ichigo said as the pair finished breakfast.</em></p>
<p>"<em>What do you mean?" the raven questioned.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Y'know… All of the captains would be there to scout, right? I might have a hard time controlling my powers during a fight and that's not exactly a pretty sight," the orange head replied.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Byakuya nodded in understanding, "I see. I shall assist you when the time comes."</em>
</p>
<p>Ichigo was nudged at by his friend, Kenshin, "We're literally moments away, Ichigo! I'm so excited!"</p>
<p>"Yay," Ichigo said unenthusiastically.</p>
<p>Kenshin rolled his eyes, "Jeez, at least act like you're excited. Though, I'm actually nervous about the fights later."</p>
<p>Ichigo looked over him and gave a smile, "I think you'll do fine, Kenshin. You're pretty good at zanjutsu and kido."</p>
<p>The blonde smiled back, "Thanks, Ichigo. It really means a lot coming from you. After all, you really excelled at everything. Are you sure you're not some secret agent or something?"</p>
<p>Ichigo snorted in amusement, "Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows?"</p>
<p>Kenshin looked at him confusedly but said nothing. Their attention went back to the front of the classroom when the instructor spoke again, "Alright, class. Head outside the courtyards."</p>
<p>Everyone stood up, including Ichigo and Kenshin. They started filing out of the classroom in silence. Everyone was nervous deep down. They were about to demonstrate their skills right in front of the 26 strongest individuals in the whole Seireitei.</p>
<p>Once they stepped foot outside, the grassy courtyard came to view and the most intimidating figures were standing on the other side. All of them had their serious masks on their faces and the aura around them intimidated the class. Well, except Ichigo. The orange head was surprised that they weren't standing in order. Kenshin was looking at the line with fear and awe.</p>
<p>"I think we'd be dead if they even release their reiatsu," Kenshin commented.</p>
<p>"Eh, maybe," Ichigo nonchalantly replied.</p>
<p>Kenshin frowned, "Seriously, what's with you? You seem calm after seeing these strong people all in one place."</p>
<p>Ichigo shrugged casually, "Well…"</p>
<p>The instructor called, "Everyone, fall in line and bow."</p>
<p>Everyone did as instructed and they fell in line with Ichigo and Kenshin standing beside each other. Once in order, they bowed at the captains and lieutenants.</p>
<p>Kyouraku clapped, "Well, well. I don't think we need introductions. Let's start the demonstrations now, shall we?"</p>
<p>The instructor told the students to stand aside and called the two names that would be the starting pair. Ichigo was nervous as he ignored the curious glances coming from both the captains and lieutenants. He had a gut feeling that something would happen later.</p>
<p>Everyone watched the first match with seriousness. They could only hear the breathing of each spectator and the shouts, the clanging of swords and the short explosions from kidos from the starting pair. It was interesting to say the least. Ichigo could find the most openings and weaknesses of both and it felt weird that he would be joining the fray later.</p>
<p>Once the match ended, Kyouraku asked if there were anyone interested with any of the students. Most of them looked at each other, some were talking to their lieutenants and some were quiet about it. When none of them raised their hands, Ichigo could see how the students' face fell after being rejected that early.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry you two," Kyouraku said, "Thank you for showing your skills. I hope you two would strive to improve more."</p>
<p>More fights passed. Some were rejected, some only got one and some have both students join a division. Ichigo saw how the rejected students were sitting down in a corner, feeling dejected. Well, who wouldn't? That day was an opportunity to enter a division as fast as possible and they lost the single chance.</p>
<p>"Next up," Kyouraku said, "Himura Kenshin and… Ichigo."</p>
<p>The pair looked at each other with shocked expressions. Ichigo clenched his fists. That is the reason why he didn't want to get attached to anyone. They might end up being the one he'll fight that day and he really called it.</p>
<p>Kenshin looked at him with a determined expression, "I won't back down even if you're good, Ichigo. Give me your all."</p>
<p>Ichigo gave a small smile, "I won't have it any other way."</p>
<p>They walked towards the center of the courtyard. Ichigo could feel eyes from both parties looking at him. Kenshin drew his zanpakuto and did a ready position while Ichigo uneasily unsheathed Zangetsu from his back, holding his two blades.</p>
<p>Ichigo winced when he heard Zaraki Kenpachi, captain of the 11th Division, shout, "Oi, Ichigo! What the hell are ya doing here battlin' your way?"</p>
<p>The orange head was about to glare and reply when he heard a deep voice say, "Be quiet, Zaraki. We're in the middle of a test."</p>
<p>Zaraki growled, "Are ya asking for a fight, Kuchiki?!" Ichigo felt Zaraki's reiatsu flaring up.</p>
<p>Kyouraku sighed and looked at them, "Now, now. Calm down, you two. Zaraki-taichou, please calm your reiatsu down or you might suffocate the students."</p>
<p>Zaraki clicked his tongue and looked away while Byakuya had his eyes closed. Ichigo reminded himself to thank Byakuya later and possibly fight with Zaraki too.</p>
<p>Kenshin had his eyebrow raised, "You know a taichou, Ichigo?"</p>
<p>Ichigo shrugged, "More or less."</p>
<p>The instructor signalled them to get ready and they did as they positioned their zanpakutos in front of them. After scanning the both of them, the instructor shouted, "Begin!"</p>
<p>Kenshin shouted, "Bleed, Ryuuji!" The blade slowly transformed to a black blade with blue crack-like design. Kenshin immediately dashed towards Ichigo. Ichigo raised Zangetsu as it collided with Kenshin's blade. They were slightly shaking a bit with the force before Ichigo pushed the other away, creating some distance.</p>
<p>Kenshin chanted, "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado #31: Shakkaho!"</p>
<p>A large red orb of red energy formed on the palm of Kenshin and fired it at Ichigo. The latter sheathed both of his swords and opened his palm,</p>
<p>"Hado #31: Shakkaho."</p>
<p>An even larger orb formed on Ichigo's palm and he shot it directly towards the oopsing Shakkaho, creating a large explosion once it collided. Smoke filled the courtyards and coughing could be heard from the students' side.</p>
<p>"Hm, so Ichigo could perform Kido without incantation," Toshiro commented with a raised brow.</p>
<p>"It appears so," Byakuya replied coolly.</p>
<p>The shorter captain looked at the raven haired captain, "I take it that you had a hand in this? I heard that he usually stays at your division."</p>
<p>"Perhaps," was Byakuya's vague reply.</p>
<p>Toshiro folded his arms, "Being secretive, are we?"</p>
<p>"I never denied it, Hitsugaya-taichou."</p>
<p>"So, it is true?"</p>
<p>"...Yes."</p>
<p>Toshiro huffed in amusement, "I see you learned to have a soft spot for him."</p>
<p>Byakuya looked over at the white haired captain, "You as well."</p>
<p>Kenshin pursed his lips, '<em>Damn it. Ichigo is too good. I guess I have to use it even if I can't control it much yet.'</em></p>
<p>"C'mon, Kenshin. What are you waiting for?" Ichigo teased.</p>
<p>The blonde clicked his tongue, "Just you wait, Ichigo." He brought his blade close to his hand and pressed on it, enough to draw out small drops of blood. Kenshin winced slightly but remained focused nonetheless. He looked at Ichigo straight in the eyes, determined.</p>
<p>He raised his zanpakuto and red reiatsu swirled around it, "Bloody blade!" A blade-like energy released from the zanpakuto as Kenshin swung it down was similar to Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho. The slash was large, too large that it looked like it was swelling.</p>
<p>Ichigo drew Zangetsu once again and clicked his tongue, "Damn, that looks like it's about to burst." He raised Zangetsu as he raised his reiatsu ever so slightly, "Getsuga Tensho!" A blue energy wave was shot out by Zangetsu as Ichigo swung it down. Both energies collided roughly, creating smoke once again filled the courtyard and immediately a flurry of something pink made a wall to protect the students from the blast.</p>
<p>"Bakudo #81: Danku," Unohana Retsu, captain of the 4th Division, spoke and a huge translucent wall appeared, protecting the captains and lieutenants.</p>
<p>Ichigo and Kenshin protected their faces as they covered it with the sleeves of their uniform. After a few moments, the smoke cleared out. Ichigo slowly peeked out from his sleeve and he saw Byakuya standing between him and Kenshin. The stoic captain raised his hilt and the petals that protected the students returned to the captain and slowly formed back to his zanpakuto, Senbonzakura.</p>
<p>"<em>Ichigo</em>," Byakuya said dangerously as he looked at the orange head, "Did you really think it was a smart idea to do that to an unstable energy?"</p>
<p>"The idea sounded good at the time, Byakuya!" Ichigo exasperatedly said before facepalming, "I mean… Kuchiki-taichou."</p>
<p>Byakuya inwardly sighed and faced the instructor, "Would you please conclude the fight?"</p>
<p>The instructor nervously nodded, "O-of course. The fight ends with a draw."</p>
<p>Ichigo sighed as he sheathed his zanpakuto. He could feel the confusion among the students and Kenshin. They knew Byakuya as a cold captain and a man who was uptight with the law. They were surprised to see the man moving in action and let a mere student call him by his first name. Well, the student wasn't ordinary at all.</p>
<p>'<em>This is going to be a long talk.'</em></p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>"What?! You're friends with most of the Gotei 13?!"</p>
<p>Ichigo had to clasp his hand on Kenshin's mouth to keep him quiet. They were at a restaurant somewhere in Rukongai to celebrate their graduation. Renji and Rukia were with them as well.</p>
<p>"Keep quiet, would you?" Ichigo chided and let the blonde go.</p>
<p>Kenshin looked at him, "It's just that… I just realized why you weren't even scared when we went to the courtyard."</p>
<p>"Pretty much," the orange head said casually.</p>
<p>Kenshin looked over the two lieutenants confusedly, "Then why didn't you greet Ichigo when you saw him, Kuchiki-fukutaichou? Abarai-fukutaichou?"</p>
<p>"I was told to keep quiet about it. Ichigo might've killed me if I didn't," Renji said as he shrugged.</p>
<p>"I just like to torture him," Rukia said with a smirk.</p>
<p>The orange head rolled his eyes, "Of course you do."</p>
<p>Rukia took a sip of her tea and set back the cup down, "Ichigo, nii-sama apologizes for not being able to join us today. I think he would celebrate with you separately."</p>
<p>Ichigo shrugged, "No problem. He got shit to do and I can just meet him at the office or at home."</p>
<p>Rukia leaned forward, "So, considering it now as your home?"</p>
<p>Ichigo's face flushed, "Who wouldn't be for living there for almost a decade?"</p>
<p>"True."</p>
<p>"A-ano…," Kenshin awkwardly asked, "Who is this 'nii-sama' and where do you even live, Ichigo? You never told me yet."</p>
<p>The latter sighed, "Her nii-sama is her older brother and the head of the Kuchiki clan and I live at their place."</p>
<p>Kenshin's mouth hung open, "Your friends with Kuchiki-taichou and you live with him?!"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Byakuya offered me a place to stay so I accepted it."</p>
<p>"Wow, you're even friends with the coldest captain of the Gotei 13," Kenshin said with awe.</p>
<p>"Hey, he's not as bad as you think," Ichigo defended.</p>
<p>Renji clicked his tongue, "You and taichou really have come a long way, huh?"</p>
<p>"It's an interesting development to say the least," Rukia said knowingly.</p>
<p>Kenshin looked confused and Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Don't mind them, Kenshin. They just keep on saying nonsense."</p>
<p>"Really?" the raven haired lieutenant asked, "I thought there was something there. Am I right, Renji?"</p>
<p>Renji grinned, "Ya sure are, Rukia."</p>
<p>Kenshin observed how heat crept up Ichigo's face and he couldn't help but wonder. What were they talking about?</p>
<p>"By the way, Ichigo. Since you're friends and all with the captains and stuff, are you also close with Kurosaki? You know, the legendary war hero?" the blonde asked.</p>
<p>Renji snorted, "What are ya talkin' about, kid? You're talkin' to the one and only Kurosaki Ichigo."</p>
<p>Kenshin choked on his spit in surprise, "He's what?!"</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>"Congratulations, Ichigo." Byakuya said as he offered a sake cup to the orange head.</p>
<p>It was already evening when Byakuya arrived from his office due to the huge amount of paperwork that Renji left for him to do. Again. The captain didn't get angry that much because Renji's excuse was that he celebrated with Ichigo and Rukia. Byakuya and Ichigo were sitting by the porch with a sake jug between them.</p>
<p>"Thanks," Ichigo said as he took the cup.</p>
<p>They took a small sip of sake and let the sensation of the alcohol fill them in the quiet and cool air.</p>
<p>"I apologize for not being able to join with you earlier," Byakuya said.</p>
<p>Ichigo waved his hand dismissively, "You don't need to be sorry, Byakuya. I don't think that you should keep apologizing to me. We basically spend time together everyday."</p>
<p>"Today was special."</p>
<p>"You're here with me now, right? That's what matters," Ichigo said as he gave a smile.</p>
<p>Seeing the orange orange head smile made Byakuya return the gesture, "Yes, I am."</p>
<p>Ichigo took another sip and felt eyes looking at him. He looked over at his companion and locked eyes with him, "What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"Why didn't you accept Kyouraku-soutaichou's offer to be a 3rd seat in his division?"</p>
<p>"So that's what's eating you, huh?"</p>
<p>"Perhaps."</p>
<p>"Well," Ichigo sighed, "I don't really like the thought of working directly under Kyouraku-san. Imagine that hell I would go through? I don't even know how Nanao-san managed to do it for so many years."</p>
<p>Byakuya chuckled, "He is quite a handful at times."</p>
<p>"See? So, no thanks."</p>
<p>"Then, what is your choice? You are bound to join a division."</p>
<p>Ichigo mused for a few moments before looking back at Byakuya, "Got any spot available at yours?"</p>
<p>It was Byakuya's turn to think, "I do believe the 4th seat position is available. Would it be suitable for you?"</p>
<p>The orange head nodded, "Yeah. I don't like a too high ranking position anyways."</p>
<p>"Well, then. I believe you should address me formally if you want to work under me."</p>
<p>Ichigo snorted, "I change my mind, then."</p>
<p>"Oh?" Byakuya raised his eyebrow in amusement.</p>
<p>"Okay, kidding. I'll be sure to call you Kuchiki-taichou when we're in public," Ichigo said.</p>
<p>"Good."</p>
<p>"...You're going to enjoy it, aren't you?"</p>
<p>"I would, I must admit."</p>
<p>Ichigo clicked his tongue, "Sadistic asshole."</p>
<p>Byakuya chuckled, "There is nothing wrong with that."</p>
<p>"Whatever," Ichigo said and took a gulp of his sake.</p>
<p>Byakuya looked down at his cup that was still filled with its content before muttering,</p>
<p>"...Ichigo?"</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"...I am glad that you chose me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Go ahead and check out my other works for more Byakuya x Ichigo (ByaIchi)!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Realization #5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI guys! Yes, sorry it took me a LONG ass time to update but here it is! I'm really sorry guys. Real life beat me up so bad with college and work so yeah. I hope you enjoy this! Please excuse my mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Realization #5</strong>
</p><p>Ichigo knocked on the shoji door of the office of the 6th Division captain. He started working under Byakuya a few months ago. It upsetted Kyouraku that Ichigo went to the 6th but he immediately recovered and shot him a knowing look which the orange head strongly ignored.</p><p>A voice spoke, "You may enter."</p><p>Ichigo slid the door open and peeked inside, "Hey."</p><p>Byakuya looked up from his paperwork. His cold eyes immediately softened when it landed on the orange head, "Do you need something?"</p><p>Ichigo nodded and entered the room fully. He closed the door behind him and walked towards the table. He put down an envelope with the commander's seal on it,</p><p>"Here. A letter from Kyouraku-san. Nanao-san dropped it off earlier," Ichigo said.</p><p>"They usually give it Renji," Byakuya said, mildly surprised.</p><p>Ichigo shrugged, "You know Kyouraku-san and his mischiefs."</p><p>"Indeed. Thank you for bringing this to me," Byakuya replied as his eyes were fixated on the envelope.</p><p>The orange headed nodded, "No problem. Well, gotta go. I need to finish some work."</p><p>Byakuya gave a small nod and Ichigo took it as a cue to leave. He waved goodbye at the raven and left the room quietly. He slid the shoji door shut behind him when he stepped outside. He sighed. It was a peaceful and almost boring routine but at least he had something to do.</p><p>As he walked in the corridor, he bumped into Renji who he hadn't seen in awhile even if they were working under the same division. Which was quite odd now that he thinks about it.</p><p>"Oi, strawberry! I almost forgot you're working here," Renji teased but was also surprised to finally see Ichigo after a while.</p><p>Ichigo rolled his eyes, "I almost forgot you existed, pineapple."</p><p>"That's Abarai-fukutaichou to 'ya."</p><p>The orange head snorted, "I only promised calling Byakuya properly."</p><p>The lieutenant clicked his tongue, "Rude brat."</p><p>Ichigo patted Renji's back as he passed by, "Well, see you later, <em>fukutaichou</em>." He gave one last grin at the red head and walked away.</p><p>Renji eyed the man's back until he was out of sight. Renji sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Now, my title sounded like an insult."</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Ichigo pressed his lips to a thin line as he paced back and forth in front of a door. He had been waiting for a while and he felt uncomfortable if he just stepped inside all alone. He was in the 1st Division barracks and was waiting in front of the lieutenant's meeting room.</p><p>"Huh? What are you doing here, Ichigo-kun?"</p><p>Ichigo paused in his tracks and looked back to find a long blonde haired woman and beside her was Rukia.</p><p>"Oh hey, Rangiku." Ichigo greeted with a nod.</p><p>Matsumoto Rangiku, lieutenant of the 10th Division, waved, "Hey there! So, what brings you here?"</p><p>Rukia raised her eyebrow, "Where's my dolt of a husband? But you being here means one thing…"</p><p>The orange haired shinigami shrugged, "He was handling a troop in Rukongai. B-Kuchiki-taichou couldn't afford to bring him back so he sent me."</p><p>Rangiku folded her arms and eyed the man, "So you call Kuchiki-taichou with honorifics now?"</p><p>"Yeah," he replied with a cheeky grin, "Sometimes."</p><p>"What a change."</p><p>Rukia mused, "Usually, nii-sama fills in Renji's position when he's absent. I guess he trusts you that much."</p><p>"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" Ichigo asked with a raised brow.</p><p>The raven nodded, "It is. Well, 4th seat, better take notes."</p><p>"Hah, yeah. Like I'll do that." Ichigo said as he rolled his eyes.</p><p>"If you won't, I think nii-sama won't be too happy about that," Rukia warned and all Ichigo did was click his tongue as he folded his arms.</p><p>Rangiku walked over to the door and slid it open, "C'mon. Let's continue this inside."</p><p>The blonde lieutenant stepped in first, followed by Rukia and Ichigo. The room has enough room for one long table and 13 seats for all the lieutenants. As Ichigo suspected, it was empty. Rukia and Rangiku sat on the last two seats on the right row.</p><p>"So, there's no arrangement in this?" Ichigo questioned.</p><p>"There probably is today but I guess it's fine," Rangiku said dismissively, "Just sit down beside Rukia, Ichigo-kun."</p><p>The orange head nodded and followed. He plopped down on the seat beside Rukia and sighed. He wasn't comfortable in being with the other lieutenants officially but it's not like he could do anything. Byakuya told him to go. He's not gonna go and disobey his boss' orders now.</p><p>Rukia leaned towards him and whispered, "What are you going to do for nii-sama's birthday?"</p><p>Ichigo choked on his spit and looked at her incredulously, "Wait, what? When is that?"</p><p>Rukia frowned, "He didn't tell you? It's next week. You two have been living together for years and you still didn't know?"</p><p>"Like he would tell me anything about it!" Ichigo whispered back exasperatedly, "You never even tell me or celebrate it."</p><p>"You know he hates parties, right? I also thought you knew because for Kami's sake, you two are just only a room apart!"</p><p>Ichigo frowned. It felt like it wasn't fair that he didn't know Byakuya's birthday. He could've done something to repay the man's kindness. The orange head knew that Byakuya was really kind contrary to the extremely popular belief. He just needed to open up a little.</p><p>"Does Renji know?"</p><p>Rukia nodded, "Of course."</p><p>Ichigo sighed rather loudly, "Damn it. I don't even know what he likes for me to get a good gift for him."</p><p>Rangiku leaned and rested her elbow on the table, "Oh? Are you flirting with someone, Ichigo-kun? I didn't know you like guys."</p><p>Ichigo flushed furiously, "I am <em>not </em>flirting with him, Rangiku! It's Byakuya's birthday and I don't know what to get him."</p><p>Rangiku looked towards Rukia, "Oh isn't it his birthday next week? No party again?"</p><p>The raven shook her head, "No party this time, Rangiku-san. Nii-sama would not appreciate it."</p><p>The blonde pouted, "Oh well."</p><p>Ichigo groaned in frustration, "What the hell? Even Rangiku knew about this?"</p><p>The blonde lieutenant winked at him, "I have my ways."</p><p>Ichigo looked at her suspiciously, "It's because of the Shinigami Women's Organization, right?"</p><p>The latter pouted, "You're no fun, Ichigo-kun."</p><p>Ichigo shook his head, "I should focus on my problem and that's getting a gift. C'mon Rukia, give me a hint."</p><p>The said woman raised her eyebrow, "Why not ask him directly on what he likes?"</p><p>"I can't just say 'Oh, hey Byakuya. What do you like or something so I can give a gift to you on your birthday'!" Ichigo glared at her.</p><p>"I didn't say you should be asking him <em>bluntly, </em>you punk," Rukia groaned and shook her head.</p><p>Ichigo sighed. He only got a week to find out what the stoic captain likes and he'd probably do anything to get that piece of information. He couldn't ask Renji. That redhead might accidentally spill his plans and that'd ruin the surprise. He really had to think really hard on how to get it.</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Or not.</p><p>Ichigo and Byakuya started walking home together. It wasn't a surprise anymore to see the two together anymore. The only people who were shocked about their companionship were the newly recruited shinigami that knew nothing a thing or two about either of them. At first, most of the shinigami in Seireitei, mostly the Shinigami Women's Association, were freaking out about it. After a few years, the gossip slowly died but it sometimes flared up when the two were together in public.</p><p>Ichigo rested his hands behind his neck, "Man, the paperwork was harsh today. My back hurts."</p><p>Byakuya eyed the younger, "You've done a good job so far, Ichigo. We found our job in sorting the papers easier ever since you decided to join."</p><p>The orange head grinned, "Well, I'm hella glad that I didn't take any high position."</p><p>"Now, I am confused if you are hardworking or not." Byakuya said with a light confused tone.</p><p>"Maybe both? I don't know," Ichigo said dismissively.</p><p>When they arrived at the manor, they were immediately greeted by the guards and the servants who were waiting by the gates.</p><p>Yusuke bowed, "Good evening, Kuchiki-sama. Ichigo-dono."</p><p>"Evenin'," Ichigo greeted back with a wave.</p><p>Byakuya nodded in acknowledgement, "Good evening, Yusuke. Are the meals ready?"</p><p>The servant nodded, "Yes, Kuchiki-sama. Would you like to eat now?"</p><p>The noble looked over at the younger, "Are you hungry?"</p><p>As if on cue, Ichigo's stomach rumbled loudly. Ichigo laughed awkwardly as his face flushed, "Well, I can't deny it now."</p><p>Byakuya let out a deep chuckle, "Alright, we shall eat first."</p><p>Yusuke nodded, "Understood." The older servant then walked away to fix the area for them to eat.</p><p>The pair walked towards the direction of their usual dining room in complete silence. It had always been their routine that one does not eat without the other. They didn't even know how it started and why. Perhaps the lack of companionship over the years yearned for that. They lived different lives yet, it is similar. Sure that Ichigo did have his family but they lived separate lives and Ichigo was alone. A lot has questioned why Ichigo didn't start up a family but even Ichigo never knew why.</p><p>Byakuya and Ichigo sat comfortably across from each other and started eating the dinner that was on the table when they arrived. They silently ate their meal. Both men were tired from all the work. Both of them even had to join their respective meetings though Ichigo's was an impromptu appearance, the other lieutenants still welcomed him warmly. Not like they could do anything, anyways.</p><p>Ichigo looked at the man across from him as he ate. Many thoughts were running through his head on finding ways to find out what the man likes. He has realized a lot of things but it's not like he could give him tea or his own version of Wakame Taishi or God forbid, calligraphy. He can't do it even if his life depended on it.</p><p>Byakuya raised an eyebrow as he noticed a scowl forming on Ichigo's face. He set his cup of tea down, "Are you alright?"</p><p>Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts and nodded, "Ah.. yeah. I'm good. Why ask?"</p><p>"Nothing," the noble replied, doubting the orange head's answer but said nothing more.</p><p>After a few minutes, they finally set their chopsticks down as they finished their meal. Ichigo took one last gulp of his tea and set the cup down. He burped and patted his stomach in satisfaction,</p><p>"Damn, that really hit the spot."</p><p>Byakuya shook his head disapprovingly, "You still have your appalling manners, I see."</p><p>Ichigo grinned, "It's not like I would change."</p><p>"Well, even if you do have a vulgar mouth and mannerisms, it is part of who you are."</p><p>Ichigo frowned lightly, "Man, I don't know if I should feel appreciated or not."</p><p>"Both," Byakuya teased lightly.</p><p>Ichigo snorted and called Yusuke to get some more tea. Immediately, Yusuke appeared with a teapot in hand. He walked over to Ichigo and poured the hot tea inside the orange head's cup. The servant turned to Byakuya and asked,</p><p>"Would you like more tea, Kuchiki-sama?"</p><p>Byakuya nodded, "If you would."</p><p>The servant went closer to the noble and slowly poured the bitter liquid into the cup. Once filled, Yusuke stepped back and bowed at both of them. He turned to leave when he was stopped when Byakuya spoke,</p><p>"Yusuke?"</p><p>Yusuke looked back and smiled, "Yes, Kuchiki-sama?"</p><p>"Would you please bring some bananas here?" Byakuya requested.</p><p>The servant nodded, "Of course. I will be back in a few minutes." He bowed once more and left the room.</p><p>Ichigo looked at him weirdly, "Bananas? Really?"</p><p>Byakuya eyed him, "It's my favorite fruit, Ichigo."</p><p>Something clicked in Ichigo's mind that made him shout as he hit his palm with his fist, "Aha!"</p><p>The captain had a confused look on his face as he asked, "Is there something wrong?"</p><p>Ichigo shook his head violently and stood up, "Nothing, Byakuya. I just realized something. Well, I have to go to my room. See you tomorrow!"</p><p>Before Byakuya could even reply, all that's left was dust on where Ichigo was once on. He frowned. What could be so important for Ichigo to rush out the dining room? Knowing the man, it was something either something really stupid or something mischievous. Byakuya couldn't guess which.</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>"You're going to what?"</p><p>The orange head was at the 13th Division barracks, sitting comfortably in Rukia's office. He managed to get an approval of an hour long break from his captain and he immediately left to head to Rukia who was on her desk doing some work.</p><p>"I'm going to try and bake a banana bread," Ichigo said with a determined look.</p><p>"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Rukia said, unconvinced.</p><p>Ichigo frowned, "I'll lessen the sweetness if that's what you're thinking."</p><p>Rukia eyed him, "Firstly, I didn't think of that but you should do that. Next, I'm worried about <em>how </em>you'll bake it. Do you even have a recipe? An oven? The ingredients?"</p><p>Ichigo gave a smug grin, "This is why I came to you. <em>You </em>are going to help me."</p><p>The lieutenant rolled her eyes, "Don't sound so smug, Ichigo. I don't have a recipe."</p><p>"But you have an oven at your place."</p><p>"What about the ingredients?"</p><p>"I could ask Urahara-san or Renji. Please help me?"</p><p>Rukia looked at him with amusement, "Ho, is the great Kurosaki Ichigo really begging for help?"</p><p>Ichigo sighed, "Don't make it harder than it really is."</p><p>Rukia laughed, "Sorry, I am just taking great joy in this. Fine, I'll help you. I think nii-sama deserves a good birthday even if it's just with you."</p><p>"Don't make it sound so intimate."</p><p>The raven snorted, "I never had the intention of doing so. I think you should tell that to your mind."</p><p>Ichigo rolled his eyes, "So, are you helping me or not?"</p><p>Rukia set her pen down and folded her arms, "Fine, I will but you better get that recipe yourself."</p><p>Ichigo frowned, "I don't have one… Yuzu has a recipe. She did it before."</p><p>"She's still in the World of the Living, right?"</p><p>Ichigo nodded, "Yep, they're surprisingly tough. Even goat-face is still up and kicking."</p><p>Rukia leaned back on her chair, "I think Hitsugaya-taichou is heading out to the World of the Living later. I managed to talk to him earlier about it."</p><p>Ichigo stood up from the couch, "Okay, then. I'll talk to Toshiro now while I'm still on break. Thanks, Rukia." Ichigo then used shunpo to leave through the window, much to Rukia's dismay.</p><p>Her eyes stayed longer on the window as she thought. Ichigo was never that determined ever since he came here. Byakuya's birthday was so important to him for him to ask so many favors from so many people. A smile slowly crept up to her face as thought crossed her mind. She just needed to observe longer to say anything.</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>"Leave my office, Ichigo," Toshiro said as he rubbed his temples. He was already too stressed from the double volume of work due to Rangiku running off and probably getting drunk somewhere that he would rather not know.</p><p>"I heard you're going to the World of the Living later," Ichigo said, ignoring the statement Toshiro said.</p><p>The white haired captain looked up at him with a raised brow, "Who told you that?"</p><p>"Rukia," Ichigo replied.</p><p>"Of course," Toshiro said as he rolled his eyes.</p><p>Ichigo folded his arms, "C'mon. I just have one request."</p><p>The captain looked at him curiously, "You? Having a request? Interesting."</p><p>"Yes. I'm asking for help. Jeez, y'all keep pressing on this. So can you please do something?"</p><p>Toshiro mused, "I guess we do have a short time before heading back. What do you even need?"</p><p>Ichigo walked closer to Toshiro's desk and sat at the corner of the desk, "I need you to talk to Yuzu."</p><p>Toshiro frowned, "Get off my desk and we'll talk."</p><p>The orange head chuckled and pushed himself off the captain's desk. He just wanted to piss the man off but he shouldn't considering he's asking for a favor.</p><p>"Happy?"</p><p>Toshiro huffed in annoyance, "Better. So, Kurosaki Yuzu? You want me to contact your family after so many years of you staying here without you visiting them?"</p><p>Ichigo frowned, "I wasn't allowed during academy years, you know. I'll visit them… soon."</p><p>Toshiro rolled his eyes and leaned back on his chair, "Fine. What do you want me to say to the girl?"</p><p>Ichigo gulped nervously, "Ah, well…"</p><p>"Well?"</p><p>"Please tell her that I'll visit them soon once I get an approval or when I am free enough. And, could you ask if she still has her… banana bread recipe."</p><p>Toshiro eyed him curiously, "Banana bread? Why are you asking for such a thing?"</p><p>"Just do it, Toshiro. Please."</p><p>The white haired captain looked at him as if saying he won't say anything unless he gets a proper reason.</p><p>Ichigo cursed under his breath and sighed, "Fine, it's for… Byakuya's birthday. I want to do something for him for a change."</p><p>Toshiro eyed him with amusement, "You have really gotten attached to him."</p><p>"I don't know why everyone kept on saying that," Ichigo frowned, "So, I told you already. Please go talk to Yuzu about it."</p><p>The captain hummed knowingly. Ichigo was still in denial about <em>something </em>and Toshiro felt like it would take a while for either of them to be able to do anything. Toshiro shook his head. There was probably someone, somewhere that would do something about it and all he'll do is be a spectator of it all.</p><p>"I'll inform you once I get back," Toshiro said.</p><p>Ichigo nodded and smiled gratefully, "Thanks a lot, Toshiro."</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Later that day, Toshiro dropped by the 6th Division and handed a piece of paper to Ichigo who took it gratefully and whispered something to the white haired captain. Toshiro then left, not without greeting the captain of the 6th first.</p><p>Ichigo ignored the curious glances coming from his captain. He even avoided looking him in the eye, afraid that he'd get found out by Byakuya if the man just took one good look at him. When Renji went to his own office space, he immediately talked to the man about his plan, not before warning him if he accidentally spoke it, he'd get his ass kicked.</p><p>He requested Renji to get the ingredients needed. It could be in Seireitei or in the World of the Living as long as he could get it by tomorrow. Renji agreed and that same knowing look similar to Rukia and Toshiro appeared on his face. It irked the orange head to no end but didn't say anything about it anymore.</p><p>Ichigo was definitely nervous. It was weird that he is even doing something for someone other than saving the world and it felt like <em>baking </em>is harder than fighting for your life. Actually, surprising the raven haired captain was even more painful. It definitely made Ichigo question himself but even he couldn't answer whatever questions that filled in his head.</p><p>The next day, Ichigo had his day off. It was a good opportunity for him to test out the recipe he had just received from his sister. He kept a note on his mind that he should visit them soon and might find his appearance quite shocking.</p><p>Luckily enough, Rukia also had her day off at the same time so Ichigo could just barge in her house that she shares with Renji and bake his head off. Sadly, the redhead lieutenant needed to stay in the division to do his work since Ichigo was his day off. Ichigo thought it was a good thing that Renji managed to gather everything needed and left it at their place.</p><p>"You're awfully cozy there," Rukia commented as she watched Ichigo lying down on her sofa.</p><p>"Just like a second home. Well, maybe third?" Ichigo said.</p><p>Rukia shook her head and walked over to the orange head. She grabbed a fistful of his collar and started to drag him, "C'mon. We don't have all day! His birthday is approaching and it's going to be hell if you didn't finish this."</p><p>Ichigo tried to keep his shihakusho down to prevent himself from choking, "L-Let go! I can walk, y'know?!"</p><p>The raven did as she was told and Ichigo dropped on the floor with a thud. Ichigo coughed a bit and glared at Rukia, "Why the hell did you drop me?"</p><p>"You told me to let you go and I did," she replied curtly.</p><p>Ichigo slowly got up and dusted himself off, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"</p><p>"I kind of am."</p><p>Ichigo sighed, "I'm surprised you and Byakuya aren't actually related."</p><p>"Well, I learned from the best," Rukia said, "Now let's get started already!"</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>"I think we should call it a day," Rukia said as she looked at Ichigo who was gripping on the counter tightly. He didn't even know <em>why </em>he was failing today. The first one was burnt, the next one was he accidentally put too much salt and the list of failures went on and on.</p><p>Ichigo sighed, "Alright. I'm tired. I guess I have to try harder tomorrow."</p><p>Rukia nodded, "I will be busy, though so please don't burn the house down."</p><p>"That's your concern?"</p><p>Rukia chuckled, "Okay and maybe do better in your skills after… 7 failed attempts."</p><p>The orange head shook his head, "I'll try. Fuck. I won't give up on this."</p><p>Rukia patted his back, "I know you won't. You're a stubborn man."</p><p>Ichigo chuckled and started picking up the dishes, "C'mon let's just fix things up so I could go home. It's already late."</p><p>"You have a curfew?" Rukia teased as she started doing the same.</p><p>Ichigo snorted, "No. I think I'd look suspicious if I go back late when I never do."</p><p>"I think you're already suspicious," Rukia said as she put the dirty bowls and utensils in the sink, "Nii-sama asked if something happened to you since you didn't look at him in the eye."</p><p>"Fuck."</p><p>"He's worried, you know. Try to act normal or else he'd confront you."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah."</p><p>They resumed their cleaning in silence and after a few minutes, they were finally done with the dirty dishes. Ichigo started to get a cloth to wipe the counter that was covered in batter, flour and more ingredients that seemed to have flown out of the bowl.</p><p>Once done, Rukia took the towel away from him, "You should go now. I won't be that nice next time you mess up my kitchen."</p><p>Ichigo chuckled, "Fine. Thanks again, Rukia. I really appreciate it."</p><p>"No worries. See you tomorrow."</p><p>Ichigo nodded and waved one last time before leaving the house and used shunpo to hurriedly arrive at the manor.</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>"Finally!" Ichigo grinned as he raised the pan with the successful banana bread. He was slightly pissed that he didn't finish it a day before the man's birthday but what matters to him now that it was done. He left the manor early to head to Rukia's house and tried to finish his baking.</p><p>Ichigo knew that Byakuya had a day off today since today was the day and it wouldn't be good if he got caught leaving the manor. He also didn't know whether to greet the man or not if he didn't manage to leave early.</p><p>Rukia yawned as she entered the kitchen, "What's with the noise?"</p><p>Ichigo grinned, "I finally finished it!"</p><p>Rukia gave a sleepy smile, "Congrats. I think I have a box somewhere so you can give it to him nicely."</p><p>"You're awfully nice today, Rukia." Ichigo said suspiciously.</p><p>Rukia frowned, "Do you want your box or not?"</p><p>"Okay, okay. I do want it. So, please?"</p><p>Rukia nodded, "Okay. I think it's somewhere in the cupboards. 2nd or 3rd door. Try to look for it there."</p><p>Ichigo nodded in understanding and proceeded to the cupboards, "What color is it?"</p><p>"White."</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>Ichigo rummaged through the 1st door to make sure. Once he found nothing, he went to the 2nd. After a few moments of peeking through, something white caught his eye. He grinned and grabbed it.</p><p>Once he took it out, he faced Rukia, "Got it!"</p><p>Rukia walked over to where Ichigo was by the counter, "Alright, give me that. I'll help you now."</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>It was already in the afternoon when Renji arrived at the manor. Since his captain had his day off, he was in charge of the division for the time-being. The redhead gulped. He would have to hide the fact that Ichigo didn't even go to the division since he was preparing his gift.</p><p>Renji waited for the gates to open as he held a few papers at hand. Those were the only papers that specifically needed Byakuya's signature by today so he requested if he could go through Jigokucho. Once he got his reply of approval, he dashed through the streets to arrive quickly at the manor.</p><p>He was greeted by the kind servant and told Renji that Byakuya was at his study room.</p><p>"Thanks. I know where it is, Yusuke-san." Renji said kindly.</p><p>Yusuke nodded, "Good day then, Abarai-dono."</p><p>Renji nodded and walked through the gardens of the manor. It took him awhile to find the study room considering how large the property was. Once he arrived at the study room, he saw the door was open. He slowly walked towards and took a peek.</p><p>Byakuya was sitting by his desk, reading a book. Renji slightly flared up his reiatsu and cleared his throat for his presence to be known. The raven haired man immediately looked up from his book and locked eyes with him,</p><p>"Come in, Renji."</p><p>Renji did as told and walked closer to the noble's desk, "Happy birthday, taichou."</p><p>"Thank you," Byakuya said and his eyes landed on the papers that were in Renji's hand, "Are those the one you mentioned?"</p><p>Renji handed it over, "Yes, taichou."</p><p>Byakuya took the papers and read the one by one. He grabbed his pen and started signing it. Once he was done, he handed it back over to the redhead and Renji took it with a nod.</p><p>"Renji."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>Byakuya frowned, "Have you seen Ichigo? Yusuke told me he left quite early this morning."</p><p>Renji scratched his cheek lightly and laughed nervously, "I don't know either, taichou. The last time I saw him was at the barracks this morning."</p><p>The noble looked at him questioningly. He knew how Renji acts when he was lying and what he was doing now was how he acts when he does. He sighed inwardly, "I see. You are dismissed, Renji."</p><p>Renji uneasily nodded, "Right. See you tomorrow, taichou. Enjoy your day."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>The redhead gave a quick bow before leaving with shunpo. Byakuya sighed inwardly. It left him uneasy that Ichigo hadn't tried to annoy him throughout the day. He was so used to it by now that it felt like it was a routine for him and for Ichigo to be gone out of all the possible days.</p><p>He sighed once more.</p><p>Byakuya went back to his book. Reading seemed to calm him down. Although, it felt like it wasn't working now. As soon as he closed his book in frustration, a knock on the shoji door frame to his office could be heard. He looked up to see a shock of orange and amber eyes gazing at him.</p><p>"Come in," he said calmly.</p><p>Ichigo then fully came to view. His hands were behind his back, Byakuya noticed. The orange head walked over to him with a grin,</p><p>"Happy birthday, Byakuya."</p><p>The noble's eyes briefly widened in shock, "Thank you... but how did you know?"</p><p>Ichigo chuckled, "Rukia told me. It would've been better if you told me before."</p><p>"I never bothered. I didn't think it mattered anymore."</p><p>Ichigo frowned, "Well, it matters to me."</p><p>Byakuya slightly chuckled, "I apologize then."</p><p>Ichigo clicked his tongue, "What did I say about apologizing?"</p><p>The noble shook his head, "You are impossible sometimes, Kurosaki Ichigo."</p><p>"Well, Kuchiki Byakuya," Ichigo teased, "You just need to deal with it."</p><p>Ichigo could feel Byakuya's gaze as if it was trying to figure out what's behind him. Ichigo chuckled and finally revealed what was hiding behind his back. Byakuya looked at the white box curiously as Ichigo set it down on the desk.</p><p>"Open it. It's my birthday gift," Ichigo urged.</p><p>Byakuya looked up at Ichigo then back down at the box with an almost incredulous look. Ichigo couldn't believe he saw so much expression stirring on Byakuya's face right now. It was fascinating to say the least.</p><p>The noble pulled the box closer and slowly opened it. A brown rectangular object that Byakuya couldn't identify and he noticed a candle sticking on it.</p><p>"I'm sorry to ask but what is this?"</p><p>"Banana bread," Ichigo saw Byakuya faintly perked up at the mention of his favorite fruit.</p><p>Byakuya looked at it once more and asked Ichigo, "May I try?"</p><p>Ichigo snorted, "Of course you could! It's yours now," He handed a fork to the noble which took the man by surprise.</p><p>"I'm prepared," Ichigo grinned when he noticed the man's expression.</p><p>Byakuya raised his eyebrow in amusement and focused back on the pastry. He could smell it was sweet and he could smell the familiar scent of banana. He dug his fork in one corner and managed to take a piece. He slightly hesitated before putting the fork in his mouth.</p><p>Ichigo saw how Byakuya's eyes lit up in surprise and content when he took a bite.</p><p>"This is surprisingly good," Byakuya commented as he looked down on the bread.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"It smelled… sweet. I was surprised how the sweetness wasn't overbearing."</p><p>"You like it, then?" Ichigo asked and Byakuya nodded.</p><p>The orange head grinned, "Glad you liked it then."</p><p>"I assumed you made it?"</p><p>Ichigo's eyebrows raised in surprise, "How did you know?"</p><p>Byakuya sighed and gingerly held the wrist of the other man. Ichigo's tanned skin was marked with burn marks and small knife cuts.</p><p>"You are so proficient with the sword yet, all it took to cut you was a knife."</p><p>Ichigo snorted, ignoring the feeling of ease as he felt the warmth from the other man's hand, "Ironically enough."</p><p>Byakuya eyed each mark before sighing, "I apologize."</p><p>"What for this time?"</p><p>"Because of me, you have all of these…"</p><p>Ichigo frowned, "It's not your fault, okay? I did it to myself. Seriously, you need to stop saying sorry."</p><p>"Then, allow me to say something else."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>Ichigo's heart skipped a bit when Byakuya's gray eyes gleamed in happiness and an expression he could not figure out. What made him react that way the most was the way Byakuya's lips curved upwards and Ichigo saw something so rare and so genuine that he felt like he was the only one who saw it.</p><p>"Thank you for making this day special, Ichigo."</p><p>
  <strong>Ichigo realized that Byakuya was serious about bananas being his favorite fruit because ever since he knew about banana bread, he had been asking if there were any other flavored snacks and he'd try almost anything.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>What about a smoothie? We could go try one when we go to the World of the Living." Ichigo said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>...A smoothie?"</strong></p><p>"<strong>Yep. Would you like to try next time?"</strong></p><p>"<strong>Yes, I would."</strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright! Thanks for reading! This is surprisingly a long chapter... I didn't expect for it to happen but here it is. Thanks again for patiently waiting!</p><p>Join the awesome Bleach discord server here:<br/>https://discord.gg/YzPzF7G</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Realization #6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! Kevin here. This time is a faster update than my usual and now we are on realization 6! I hope you guys enjoy this and I apologize for my mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Realization #6</strong>
</p><p>Ichigo struggled as he slid the door open. He was carrying two stacks, much to the shinigamis' surprise. He entered the room and ungracefully dropped a stack on the floor beside Byakuya's desk. He then walked over to Renji's desk and did the same. Ichigo stretched his back and dusted off his hands,</p><p>"Those are the last ones for today. Enjoy you two."</p><p>Renji grumbled, "What's there to enjoy, punk?"</p><p>Ichigo chuckled and shrugged, "Spending your time looking at white."</p><p>Byakuya cleared his throat to grab the orange head's attention, "You may have your break now, Ichigo."</p><p>The latter pumped his fist in the air with a grin, "Hell yeah! Thanks, Byakuya. Catch you later."</p><p>Ichigo didn't wait for the man's reply and left the office quickly. Byakuya inwardly sighed as he looked down at his paper. The orange head could be disrespectful sometimes that it wasn't even surprising anymore.</p><p>"Taichou, I'm surprised you're letting him call you by your first name in the office," Renji commented.</p><p>Byakuya sighed, "There is no point of reminding him again and again."</p><p>"Ichigo is Ichigo, I guess."</p><p>"Indeed."</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Ichigo was whistling as he casually walked around the barracks. He was pretty happy that he managed to get his break but now that he thought about it, he really got nothing to do. His walk was put to a halt when a Jigokucho was flying directly towards him. The 4th seat raised a finger for the Jigokucho to land and relay its message. After a few moments, it flew away.</p><p>Ichigo raised his eyebrow in confusion. Juushiro had just invited him to his office for tea. He shrugged and started walking towards there. It wasn't like he had anything to do right now. Ichigo exited the barracks as he greeted the shinigamis who were training their kido.</p><p>The orange head decided to use shunpo to arrive at the 13th barracks a few minutes earlier rather than walking. He'd rather enjoy the whole time of his break and not waste a single minute. He passed by the curious shinigami and directly headed to the captain's office.</p><p>Once he arrived by the door, he knocked on it. Ichigo heard a soft "Come in." and he slid the door open. He saw Juushiro sitting on the couch of the office with a cup at hand. Another cup and a teapot were settled on the coffee table. Ichigo bowed and entered the room. As he stepped foot inside the room, he closed the door shut.</p><p>"Thank you for accepting my invitation, Ichigo-kun." Juushiro said with a soft smile.</p><p>Ichigo sat across from the captain and nodded, "It's no problem, Ukitake-taichou." The orange head felt that he should address the man formally, now that he is under the Gotei 13.</p><p>Juushiro waved his pale hand dismissively, "Please call me Ukitake-san or even Juushiro-san. I am not keen on titles like Byakuya-kun."</p><p>Ichigo chuckled, "Alright, Ukitake-san."</p><p>Juushiro set his cup down to pour a new round of tea for him and filled the cup of Ichigo as well. He lightly pushed the other cup to Ichigo's side as a signal for the younger man to drink. Ichigo obliged and took the cup then, he took a sip of the beverage.</p><p>"So, how have you been, Ichigo-kun? The last time I saw you was during the time we were evaluating your batch."</p><p>The orange head grinned, "I'm pretty okay. Just doing a lot of paperwork lately. Sorry I couldn't visit you, Ukitake-san."</p><p>"It's quite alright," the white haired captain replied with a gentle tone.</p><p>"How are you?" Ichigo asked.</p><p>Juushiro hummed and took a sip of his tea, "I, too, have been doing well. It's been peaceful times lately so paperwork is the only thing that kept me busy."</p><p>Juushiro eyed the boy who had a relaxed position as he drank his tea, "You've been assisting with most of the work?"</p><p>Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, I'm pretty much Byakuya's and Renji's assistant. Mostly Byakuya, though."</p><p>"I see," Juushiro said.</p><p>They both fell in comfortable silence. Rukia had been busy with the recruits that she was in the training grounds instead. Even Juushiro's third seats were there. The captain quite enjoyed the peace and was in the company of the young shinigami that became a proud member of the 6th.</p><p>"Which reminds me, Ichigo-kun. Why did you choose the 6th Division? I heard from Rukia and Renji that you never considered it," Juushiro asked.</p><p>Ichigo paused mid air and he slowly placed back his cup of tea on the table. The orange head mused, "I… honestly don't know. I remember saying that I don't want to be in a high position and when I asked Byakuya if he had an available position at his division… I took it."</p><p>Juushiro raised his eyebrow, "We were surprised with your decision. We didn't expect you to choose a position like that."</p><p>The orange head grinned, "Well, I'm full of surprises."</p><p>"So it seems," Juushiro chuckled and paused for a minute as something dawned on him, "Ichigo-kun, I have noticed that… Byakuya-kun has changed."</p><p>This piqued the young shinigami's interest, "Changed how?"</p><p>"He seemed… happy," the captain commented, "Ever since you stayed here and lived with him, he seemed more… human in a way. It was like the real Byakuya-kun was slowly revealing himself."</p><p>Ichigo pondered at the man's words. Did Byakuya really change? The noble did start calling him by his given name. He even smiled, well more like a smirk, and did show more emotion to him more. Though, at the outside of the compound, he kept his ever present mask for the world to see.</p><p>"Have you noticed it?" The captain inquired as he studied Ichigo's face.</p><p>"Ah, I don't really know, Ukitake-san. I can't really see it," the orange head replied.</p><p>"Hm," Juushiro hummed, "I think now that I said it to you, you'll be able to see it."</p><p>Ichigo raised his eyebrow. What would he see? It wasn't like he knew Byakuya in the past, the time before the Soul Society invasion that he did in the past.</p><p>"You're thinking you won't see the difference, right?" Juushiro speculated to which Ichigo slowly nodded.</p><p>"You just need to know where to look," Juushiro hinted something to the younger man but the orange head felt like it was even more confusing than it already was.</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Ichigo was helping Renji with fixing the office of the 6th Division. It was already a little past the office hours and they were only cleaning to prepare for the next day. Byakuya was at his desk and cleaned his own part while the pair fixed up the rest.</p><p>When Byakuya closed his last drawer, he looked up at his lieutenant, "Renji."</p><p>Renji, who was trying to headbutt the orange head, straightened up and looked at his captain, "Hai, taichou?"</p><p>"Would you and Rukia like to have dinner in the manor?"</p><p>Renji's face lit up and nodded eagerly, "Yeah! Let me just tell Rukia. She's gonna be excited."</p><p>Ichigo nudged the red head, "Do it now. I'll fix up the rest."</p><p>The red head nodded in agreement. He excused himself to Byakuya and left the room to contact Rukia about the dinner. Ichigo looked at his captain with an eyebrow raised,</p><p>"What's with the sudden invite?"</p><p>"Hm," Byakuya hummed and stood up from his seat, "I merely want to have dinner with my family."</p><p>Ichigo snorted, "Then, I should skip dinner. I'm not really family."</p><p>Byakuya frowned, "What nonsense are you spitting, Ichigo? I would love you to join the dinner as well."</p><p>"But…"</p><p>"Ichigo," the noble said in a warning tone.</p><p>The orange head chuckled, "Okay, I'm kidding. I'll join, of course. You might miss me too much."</p><p>Ichigo saw the way Byakuya's lips twitched upwards, he noticed that it was slightly higher than he usually gave in the past. Then, it dawned on him.</p><p>'<em>Is this what Juushiro-san meant?'</em></p><p>Byakuya eyed the younger with an eyebrow raised, "Is there something wrong?"</p><p>Ichigo shook his head and turned his back, "Nothing, nothing."</p><p>The 4th seat felt the man's doubting reiatsu but decided to ignore it. After a few moments, Renji entered back and grinned,</p><p>"I got Rukia's reply already. She'll be there in a few."</p><p>Byakuya nodded in acknowledgement, "I suppose we should all head out now."</p><p>The three men slowly filed out of the office, with Byakuya being last. He looked back to check if there were anything else he might've missed. When he saw that everything was in order, he turned off the lights and slid the door shut as well as locking it.</p><p>They all walked in at a comfortable pace. Byakuya and Renji were walking side by side while Ichigo staggered behind. The orange head noticed that Renji was now more comfortable and talked to his captain quite animatedly but there was still the sign of respect. Ichigo could see the way Byakuya reacted accordingly, like the slightly nodding of his head and even responding with an almost invisible smirk in amusement. The noble was more open with his reactions, if you squint hard enough.</p><p>Some things did change.</p><p>After a few minutes, they have already arrived by the manor. The gates immediately opened when they stopped in front of it. There were a few servants and guards bowing at them respectfully upon their arrival.</p><p>Yusuke approached them and bowed as well, "Good evening, Kuchiki-sama, Abarai-dono, Ichigo-dono."</p><p>Byakuya and Renji simply nodded in acknowledgement while Ichigo grinned at the older man and waved,</p><p>"Hey there, Yusuke-san!"</p><p>Yusuke smiled warmly at the orange head and then looked back at Byakuya, "Kuchiki-sama, Rukia-sama has already arrived a few minutes ago. She's in the dining hall."</p><p>"Thank you," Byakuya replied, "Please arrange the dinner for us and send it once it's done."</p><p>"Understood," the servant bowed and left the three.</p><p>The noble looked at his two companions, "I shall change first before I join you. You two may go ahead."</p><p>"Alright, taichou," Renji said.</p><p>"Okay," Ichigo replied.</p><p>Byakuya dipped his head to a slight nod and left the two, heading to his own quarters. When they felt that his reiatsu went further in the compound, Renji looked at Ichigo,</p><p>"So, you've gotten close with everyone here over the years, huh?"</p><p>Ichigo chuckled and walked his way to the stone path that leads to the dining hall, "I don't think it's hard to get close with them. They're all friendly. Though, they did get scared when they felt like Byakuya and I were about to fight."</p><p>Renji followed his best friend, "That means a lot of times, right?"</p><p>Ichigo snorted, "Well, it's not like we had the perfect relationship."</p><p>The red head stopped by his tracks, mouth hung open, "What…? You and taichou are…?"</p><p>Ichigo came to a halt and his face flushed wildly when his words dawned on him. He faced his friend and waved around his hands frantically, "No, no! I meant <em>friendship</em>! What did you just imply there?!"</p><p>Renji scowled, "Well, you can't blame me! Word it properly next time." The red head then raised a tattooed eyebrow in amusement, "Though, it might not be that completely bad."</p><p>"What…?" Ichigo stared at his friend dead in the eye. What did this man mean?</p><p>Renji chuckled, ignoring the stunned look on the orange head's face and walked past him, "C'mon, Rukia might be bored outta her life there."</p><p>Ichigo shook his head violently to get out of his embarrassed state and followed the red head in a faster pace. When they arrived at the dining hall, Renji slid the door open and walked inside casually with Ichigo right behind him. Ichigo closed the door when he was already fully inside.</p><p>Renji greeted, "Yo, Rukia!"</p><p>Rukia, who was taking a sip from her tea, looked up with an eyebrow raised, "Took you guys long enough."</p><p>The red head chuckled and sat beside his partner and kissed the top of her head, "Sorry, we needed to fix things up at the office."</p><p>Rukia rolled her eyes but she definitely had a smile on her lips, "It's alright. I know nii-sama is keen on cleanliness."</p><p>Ichigo folded his arms and looked at Renji, "Oi, that's my spot."</p><p>The red head snorted, "Just sit beside taichou, strawberry. It's not like he'd eat you if you did so."</p><p>The orange head grumbled and sat across from Rukia. While Renji gave a knowing look, Rukia was looking at both of the men with slightly confused looks plastered on her face. She felt like something happened and she'd interrogate Renji about it later.</p><p>A few moments later, the door to the dining hall opened once more to reveal Byakuya who was already wearing his black yukata and had his hair loose freely on his shoulders.</p><p>"Good evening, nii-sama," Rukia greeted as the noble sat down beside Ichigo.</p><p>Byakuya nodded, "Good evening, Rukia. Thank you for accepting the unexpected invitation to dinner."</p><p>Rukia smiled at him, "Anything for you, nii-sama."</p><p>The servants entered the room with tea and their dinner in trays. They served it gracefully in front of them and the three friends looked at it in awe. Even Rukia was still amazed by how the food was so luxurious in the manor.</p><p>"Man, Ichigo, you're really lucky to have great food everyday," Renji commented as he almost drooled at the food.</p><p>Ichigo snorted, "Well, I do have a generous host."</p><p>Byakuya slightly smirked, "It would be rude of me to not feed you. Even I am kind to commoners such as yourself."</p><p>"Oi! That's even ruder than being called a freeloader!"</p><p>The noble slightly turned towards the younger and raised a brow, a bigger smirk of amusement graced the man's lips, "Would you prefer to be called a freeloader, then?"</p><p>Ichigo huffed, "Of course not! I still prefer being called Ichigo than anything else."</p><p>"I apologize for calling you a commoner and a freeloader, Ichigo."</p><p>The younger man clicked his tongue and looked away, "Say that without that huge ass smirk on your face!" He ignored the fact that he liked the way the slate gray eyes of the man beside him sparkled with life. It was so much better than the look in his eyes in the past.</p><p>Byakuya let out a short breathy chuckle and looked at the stunned pair across from them, "Forgive this… <em>child's </em>insolence-"</p><p>"Oi!"</p><p>"Let's start dinner, shall we?"</p><p>Rukia felt Renji's eyes on her and she bet that he mirrored her look of surprise. It was also hard to miss his reiatsu as it lingered beside her. She slowly nodded when her mind registered what her brother said,</p><p>"Let's," she replied as she slightly nudged Renji with her elbow to make him snap out of his stupor.</p><p>They started eating the dinner prepared for them. Rukia, Renji and Ichigo were engaged with playful banter after each bite while Byakuya ate in silence as he observed the group that had grins plastered on their faces. It was a nice sight to see and calming in a way even if it was quite loud.</p><p>Byakuya looked down at his food and resumed eating as he slightly zoned out the chatter beside him. His mind didn't wander too far when he felt a nudge to his side. His gray eyes looked to his right and met Ichigo's eyes.</p><p>"What is it?" the noble asked.</p><p>Ichigo held up his chopsticks to Byakuya's view. It had a shrimp between it, "You want some?"</p><p>Byakuya raised his eyebrow at the gesture, "I'm fine but thank you."</p><p>The orange head raised his eyebrow as well, "I know these are your favorite, Byakuya."</p><p>"Aren't those yours as well?"</p><p>Ichigo grinned playfully, "I'm used to a little sacrifice. Besides, I noticed you were just eating a few."</p><p>The captain waved his hand dismissively, "You could have it."</p><p>"<em>Byakuya.</em>"</p><p>"Ichigo."</p><p>When Byakuya saw those burning amber eyes glaring at him challengingly, he sighed. He knew there was no way that the orange head would back down. Ichigo tends to have the power to make most people do things that he wants to happen, much to the noble's disdain.</p><p>Byakuya merely sighed, "Fine."</p><p>The orange head's face visibly brightened and brought his chopsticks close to the noble. Byakuya had his eyes closed as he took the shrimp and quietly ate it. Ichigo merely lowered his chopsticks as he scanned over the noble's sharp features that seemed to enjoy the food.</p><p>"Good?" Ichigo asked.</p><p>Byakuya nodded and looked back at his own plate, "Yes. Thank you."</p><p>Ichigo rolled his eyes but he smiled anyways, "Yeah, you're welcome."</p><p>The two resumed eating their own portion, not realizing when the pair of sharp brown eyes and purple eyes were watching the scene in awe and confusion. After a few more minutes, all of them had finished the food in front of them.</p><p>Renji patted his stomach as he sighed in content, "Ah, that was great."</p><p>Rukia nodded in agreement, "It was." She looked over at her brother who just finished up his tea, "Thank you again for inviting us to dinner, nii-sama."</p><p>"It is no problem, Rukia. You know that you are welcome to dine with me and Ichigo anytime," Byakuya replied with a soft smile.</p><p>Rukia was slightly taken aback with the warm gesture as she was unsure of how she would react. She nodded, "I shall keep that in mind."</p><p>"Thanks for the food, taichou," Renji grinned.</p><p>"Ah, I see you know how to say thanks now, Renji," Byakuya deadpanned but they could see the slight amusement in the man's eyes.</p><p>Ichigo elbowed the raven captain beside him with a snort, "Oi, be easy on the guy."</p><p>Renji flushed and was speechless on how to react but laughed awkwardly anyways. It was definitely a weird night, the couple concluded. Byakuya stood up from his position and looked at the couple,</p><p>"I must take my leave now. I shall see you next time, Rukia. And Renji, do not be late tomorrow."</p><p>The red head nodded, "Of course, taichou."</p><p>Rukia nodded as well, "Have a good night, nii-sama."</p><p>Byakuya looked over at the orange head, "Ichigo."</p><p>Ichigo waved his hand casually, "Yeah, I know. Later, okay?"</p><p>"Of course," the noble said. He gave one last nod at them and left the room.</p><p>When the younger Kuchiki felt the calming reiatsu of her brother getting farther away, she slammed her hands on the table which made the two men present in the room jump in surprise.</p><p>"Alright, Ichigo. What gives?"</p><p>Ichigo, who clutched his shihakusho in surprise, scowled at her, "What the hell do you mean, midget?"</p><p>"You know," Rukia looked at him weirdly, "You're feeding nii-sama for Kami's sake! He smiled at me. <em>Smiled. </em>Also, even if it wasn't obvious, he joked with Renji."</p><p>Ichigo raised his eyebrow with a confused look, "So?"</p><p>"So," Rukia emphasized, "What happened? Seriously, I've never seen him like that!"</p><p>The orange head shrugged, "I don't know with you but we're just usually like that. It's been months since you've stayed here, you know."</p><p>"Still," the raven furrowed her eyebrows, "I… still don't know what to say."</p><p>Ichigo snorted and looked over at the red head, "Oi, pineapple, tell your wife she had gone nuts on me."</p><p>Renji raised his hands defensively, "Well, punk. She does have a point. His reiatsu seemed lighter in the office too."</p><p>"See? His smile is so warm I could faint," Rukia mumbled as she flushed.</p><p>"Ah, you and your brother complex is still kicking in," Ichigo teased.</p><p>The orange head dodged the chopsticks that were thrown at him. He couldn't help but try to contain his laughter when the raven's face was flushed with embarrassment.</p><p>"He really has changed ever since you stayed here," Rukia said with a small smile after her rage calmed down a bit, "For the better. He seemed happier now."</p><p>Renji nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Taichou doesn't draw Senbonzakura now when he gets mad at me."</p><p>Ichigo ignored the way his chest tightened. It was scary for him that it didn't twist in pain but an unexplainable feeling when he heard Rukia's words. He couldn't quite place it just yet. Or perhaps, he doesn't want to place it.</p><p>Rukia slowly stood up, "Well, whatever you're doing, keep it up." She smiled, "Seeing him like that is nice to see."</p><p>Ichigo raised his eyebrow but nodded anyways, "Yeah, sure."</p><p>Renji stood up as well and fixed himself. Rukia walked over to Ichigo and smacked the back of his head, "We'll go now. I think you shouldn't keep my brother waiting."</p><p>"How did you-"</p><p>Rukia rolled her eyes as she dragged Renji out before the red head could even do anything, "I just have a feeling. See you tomorrow, fool." She then looked over at Renji, "And we have things to discuss."</p><p>Ichigo scowled at her but waved goodbye anyways and he just greeted Renji's pleading look with a smirk and waved at him as well. The orange head looked down at the table that was automatically fixed up by the servants as soon as the pair left. There were a lot of things that went through in the man's head but he couldn't help but push down the speculation that kept popping up in his mind to avoid it.</p><p>
  <strong>Ichigo realized that through most interactions lately that Byakuya </strong>
  <em>
    <strong>did </strong>
  </em>
  <strong>change like Juushiro and Rukia said but it wasn't a bad change that made everyone worry, it was actually a good kind. He never knew it until it was pointed out since he knew that deep down, Byakuya was really like that. He was just more secured with his feelings now because of his upbringing. His pride as a captain and the head of the strongest clan stops him from being what he was.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ichigo wished he could see more and he would do anything to see all the sides of Byakuya.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Realization 6 was... pride! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please wait for the next installment!</p><p>Join the awesome Bleach discord server here:<br/>https://discord.gg/YzPzF7G</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Realization #7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! I decided to update haha. I planned to update a few days ago but of course I actually forgot LOL. Please enjoy this next realization!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Realization #7</strong>
</p>
<p>Ichigo exhaled a breath that had mixed with the scent of the tea he just drank. He was just out of the porch, relaxing. Byakuya, oddly enough, gave him a day off but unfortunately, he woke up too early as he got used to the demanding work time from his captain. He set down the cup on the tray beside him as he stared off into the gardens of the Kuchiki Manor.</p>
<p>The peace and quiet suddenly disappeared when he felt the pain from a smack behind his head. He groaned in pain as he clutched the back of his head. Ichigo looked back to look at his attacker and his amber eyes met purple.</p>
<p>"What the fuck, Rukia?" Ichigo didn't even think twice with his words.</p>
<p>"Good morning to you too," Rukia rolled her eyes and sat beside the orange head.</p>
<p>The younger shinigami noticed that the woman beside him was only wearing a simple purple yukata. "What's up with your get up?" He questioned.</p>
<p>"I'm on my day off," the raven raised a brow, "Did you forget again?"</p>
<p>Ichigo sighed as he raked his fingers through his messy hair, "Yeah, I guess."</p>
<p>"Honestly, it sounds like you're even getting older than nii-sama."</p>
<p>"Oi!" Ichigo gave a pointed look, "I just got caught up with all the stuff, okay? Even Kyouraku-san requested me to do some tasks for him."</p>
<p>"Like the one in Hueco Mundo the other day?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>Rukia sighed, "I guess that's why nii-sama gave you a day off. You're even working more than him."</p>
<p>Ichigo snorted, "Yeah, I'm surprised when he said last night that I could rest today. He's gotten soft."</p>
<p>"He was being considerate," Rukia countered with a frown.</p>
<p>"I know," Ichigo chuckled, "Jeez, calm down with your brother complex there."</p>
<p>Rukia folded her arms and huffed, "Stop calling it that!" Then, she raised her eyebrow knowingly, "Though, he's too nice to you."</p>
<p>The orange head glared at her, "Hey, what's with look, huh?"</p>
<p>Rukia shook her head and stood up, "Nothing." She faced Ichigo and noticed that he was wearing the green yukata that Byakuya gave as a gift in the past, "Join me roam around Rukongai."</p>
<p>Ichigo half groaned and half sighed, "I have no way out of this invitation, huh? Well, if it's even called an invitation."</p>
<p>Rukia giggled and grinned, "Well, I think you need to unwind by walking around. I promise it'll be fun."</p>
<p>"Fine," Ichigo grumbled and finished his tea, "You owe me lunch."</p>
<p>The raven rolled her eyes, "Sure, freeloader."</p>
<p>"Hey! That applies to Renji more."</p>
<p>"You staying here is the biggest sign that you are one."</p>
<p>Ichigo got up from the porch and glared, "Hey, it's not like I forced Byakuya to make me stay here. Even the elders of yours didn't say anything."</p>
<p>"It's not like they'll force nii-sama to kick you out. You're too important to him," Rukia said nonchalantly which made the orange head flushed, "Besides, you're like our big hero and all. You'll be fine."</p>
<p>It seemed like the other comment Rukia made was hit with deaf ears as he muttered, "Important, my ass."</p>
<p>The younger Kuchiki simply gave a knowing smile and Ichigo found it quite embarrassing. He then noticed that Yusuke was approaching them. The servant then bowed,</p>
<p>"Rukia-sama, would you like to have tea?"</p>
<p>The raven waved her hand dismissively, "Thanks, Yusuke-san but I'll be heading out to Rukongai with Ichigo."</p>
<p>The servant looked over at the orange head and asked, "Does that mean you won't be having lunch here, Ichigo-dono?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Ichigo replied, "If Byakuya arrived earlier than me then please tell him I'm with Rukia."</p>
<p>"Of course," Yusuke nodded, "Please take care, Rukia-sama, Ichigo-dono."</p>
<p>The pair nodded as Yusuke took the tray with Ichigo's cup and left the both of them alone by the porch once more.</p>
<p>"We should go," Rukia said.</p>
<p>The orange head nodded, "Sure, just let me get Zangetsu-"</p>
<p>Rukia immediately gripped Ichigo's wrist before he could leave, "Do not bring your huge swords around Rukongai. Aren't you also off-duty?"</p>
<p>"I am," Ichigo frowned, "But what if something happens?"</p>
<p>"We have Kido, remember?" Rukia countered, "Or is your Kido still that bad?"</p>
<p>"It's not! My training with Byakuya paid off, mind you."</p>
<p>"Good," Rukia said, "Then we'll have no problem as long as it's not an adjuchas level."</p>
<p>Ichigo shook his head and folded his arms, "Fine. If shit goes down, it's your fault."</p>
<p>"Just raise your reiatsu and we'll be fine," Rukia winked, "Nii-sama would definitely come to the rescue."</p>
<p>Before Ichigo could reply, Rukia was starting to walk towards the gates of the manor, leaving a red faced Ichigo, its color probably redder than Renji's hair. He shook his head violently and started to run after Rukia who still had a mischievous look.</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>The pair had already arrived in the 5th District of the West Rukongai. Rukia suggested the part since there was a store that had limited edition Chappy items.</p>
<p>"I don't really see the appeal," Ichigo muttered under his breath which earned him a smack on his forearm.</p>
<p>"You only have bad taste," Rukia retorted, "Wakame Taishi is also a wonderful character."</p>
<p>The orange head shrugged, "Well, it is cute."</p>
<p>The raven raised a knowing brow, "Oh? Is it because it's by nii-sama?"</p>
<p>Ichigo scoffed as a blush slowly crept on his cheeks, "What? No. I just happened to get somehow attached to it."</p>
<p>"Uh huh," Rukia hummed, unconvinced.</p>
<p>"Let's just go to that store already," Ichigo grumbled as he started walking ahead of his companion while Rukia just merely shook her head in amusement and caught up to the younger shinigami.</p>
<p>Once they arrived at the said store, Rukia immediately dashed inside with sparkles in her eyes, completely forgetting about her best friend outside the store. Ichigo shook his head as a small smile formed on his lips. He entered the establishment and wasn't surprised that the decorations were child-like and were filled with chappy items.</p>
<p>"Ichigo!" Rukia called him, which made the orange head walk towards her down the aisle of items.</p>
<p>"Which is better?" Rukia raised a chappy-themed towel and a similar looking blanket.</p>
<p>"They look the same," Ichigo shrugged. His remark earned a glare from the woman and he raised his hands, "Fine, the blanket looks better."</p>
<p>"I'll get it then," Rukia muttered and returned the towel as she went off somewhere, probably looking for other things.</p>
<p>After an hour, a satisfied Rukia and a tired Ichigo went out of the store. The younger Kuchiki asked the other to bring the bags of goodies she just bought and Ichigo took it with a sigh.</p>
<p>"Do you want to grab lunch?" Rukia asked as she looked over her friend.</p>
<p>"Kami, yes," Ichigo groaned out, "I got hungry just by following you."</p>
<p>Rukia rolled her eyes, "Stop being such a baby. Come on, there's a place here where Renji and I usually eat when we want to relax. It's a good place."</p>
<p>Ichigo grinned cheekily, "Well, it doesn't matter. It's your treat, anyways."</p>
<p>"I'm honestly starting to regret it."</p>
<p>"Oi!"</p>
<p>The raven simply giggled but still walked towards the small restaurant that she was suggesting. When they arrived, Ichigo observed the place. It was small, a lot more homey compared to the other restaurants that they passed by. They entered and were immediately greeted by a young waitress.</p>
<p>"Good day," the waitress greeted, then her eyes widened in recognition and smiled wider, "Oh, Rukia-san! Welcome back."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Megumi-san," Rukia replied with a smile.</p>
<p>The waitress had long raven hair and her black eyes looked over at the orange head, "Oh, new company?"</p>
<p>The young Kuchiki nodded, "Yes, this is my friend, Ichigo. I think he deserves the food here as you can see how awful he looks."</p>
<p>Ichigo simply glared at his friend but gave a nod towards the waitress.</p>
<p>Megumi simply smiled, "Alright, then. Rukia-san, your usual spot is available."</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>Ichigo simply followed Rukia, who walked past the waitress and went towards the booth at the farthest corner. It was quite private compared to the other spots that were available. The two sat across from each other and Megumi gave them a menu.</p>
<p>"Would you like tea?" Megumi inquired.</p>
<p>Both uttered a soft yes which made the waitress bow and left them alone. Rukia looked at the menu then at Ichigo who was focusing on the menu in his hand.</p>
<p>"So, how are you and nii-sama?"</p>
<p>Ichigo averted his gaze and looked back at those curious purple eyes, "Huh? What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"How are you two?"</p>
<p>The orange head shrugged, "Good, I guess. It's the usual."</p>
<p>"So," Rukia pondered, "You guys had your hands wrapped in each others' throats?"</p>
<p>Ichigo snorted, "Well, sometimes. I couldn't deny that but we're on better terms now." He raised a brow, "Seriously, why are you asking that? I've been here for way too long and it's impossible to not be friends with the guy. He's pretty awesome when you get to know him."</p>
<p>"Friends," Rukia repeated with a brow raised.</p>
<p>"Yes," Ichigo seethed, "Friends."</p>
<p>The raven looked back down at the menu and simply said, "Interesting." She ignored the way Ichigo looked at her with glaring eyes.</p>
<p>The orange head just shook his head and focused back on the menu. What was Rukia implying? A question that seemed to be in the back of the man's mind but never spoke it out. He'd rather not dulge in Rukia's thoughts even more. After a while, Megumi brought their tea and took their orders.</p>
<p>It didn't take long as well and Megumi then returned with a tray filled with their orders. She also managed to refill the tasty tea. Ichigo suddenly had the obsession to drink tea everyday just because his captain influenced him in doing so. Rukia, of course, took notice of it and even teased him about it before.</p>
<p>They ate in silence. It was odd but Ichigo guessed that it was really Renji who tends to bring up any random conversation. He, himself, wasn't much of a talker. Once they finished the food, Rukia and Ichigo sighed in satisfaction.</p>
<p>"Do you have another place to go to after this?" Ichigo asked the other.</p>
<p>Rukia shook her head, "No, not really. Do you want to walk around? We might find something interesting."</p>
<p>The orange head shrugged, "Sure. Might as well enjoy this day off, right?"</p>
<p>The raven nodded and stood up while Ichigo followed suit. They bid their goodbyes to Megumi and left the establishment with full stomachs. They slowly walked around and Ichigo took his time to observe his surroundings. He noticed the way the district seemed to be still well off compared to the horrible districts where hollows usually showed up.</p>
<p>As they passed by another street, something caught the orange head's eyes. He abruptly stopped in his tracks and Rukia didn't notice it at first as she was talking animatedly, focusing on her story until she was already a few feet away. She glared at the orange head as he was staring by the huge glass window of a small shop.</p>
<p>"What are you looking at?" Rukia asked irritably as she walked back closer to her ompanion, "You could've told me to stop, you know. I looked stupid talking to myself earlier."</p>
<p>"Midget," Ichigo said as he looked at the window even more and pointed at something, "Look."</p>
<p>He felt a sharp pain to his side when Rukia punched his side. He clutched onto it as he glared, "What the hell?"</p>
<p>"Don't call me that," She huffed, "So, what were you pointing at?"</p>
<p>Ichigo groaned but pointed again at something purple, "There."</p>
<p>Rukia stepped closer and leaned forward as she hovered her hand over her eyes to try to get a clearer view, "I could only see the color, Ichigo." She leaned back and looked over at the other, "Should we take a look inside?"</p>
<p>"I guess. What's the harm, right?" Ichigo shrugged casually.</p>
<p>"Well, it does look suspicious," The raven said as she eyed the place, "But I have you so I don't mind using a dumbass for a sacrifice."</p>
<p>Ichigo scowled, "Oi!"</p>
<p>Rukia giggled and entered the small store ahead of him. Ichigo immediately followed suit inside. It was like they expected. It felt quite dusty inside but the place was clean. There were a few items but they looked quite expensive and some were antique-like items.</p>
<p>There was a spiky raven haired man with bored red eyes that was leaning on the counter but stood straight once they entered. He gave a lazy smile, "Welcome! See anything you like?"</p>
<p>Rukia approached the counter and Ichigo stood beside her. The raven haired woman looked behind the man and asked, "What is that behind you, sir?"</p>
<p>The man looked back, "Which one?"</p>
<p>"The purple one," Ichigo replied.</p>
<p>"Hm," the man hummed as he grabbed the purple item and placed it on the counter, "This is a full set for calligraphy. This is quite a high quality set." The set was mostly black and lined with gold. It had patterns of an adequate amount of beautiful purple flowers that looked quite elegant.</p>
<p>Rukia had her eyes widened in awe as she stared at the set, "Wow, it's beautiful. What flower is this pattern, if I may ask?"</p>
<p>The man smiled, "It is known as a Chinese bellflower." He looked at the orange head and gave another smile, "You know, every flower has its meaning, right? Would you like to know?"</p>
<p>Ichigo nodded and the man continued, "This has a symbol of friendship."</p>
<p>Rukia immediately eyed the man beside her with a brow raised knowingly. He glared back and looked back at the raven haired man, "I'll take it."</p>
<p>The man's eyes briefly widened and tilted his head, "Are you sure? This is quite expensive."</p>
<p>"It's for a friend," Ichigo replied.</p>
<p>Rukia scoffed and muttered, "Friend, my ass."</p>
<p>Ichigo rolled his eyes and the man looked in amusement. The man grinned, "Well, I guess that friend of yours is really that important to you."</p>
<p>The orange head nodded, "He is."</p>
<p>The man grinned even wider, "Right, do you want me to wrap it for you? I think I still have the finest cloth to wrap it in."</p>
<p>"That would be great, thank you."</p>
<p>The raven nodded, "Well, I shall get it from the back. Please wait a moment." Then, he walked to what seemed like the storage room.</p>
<p>The younger Kuchiki looked at Ichigo, "So, you were actually planning to buy something for nii-sama?"</p>
<p>"Not really," Ichigo replied, "I guess I wanted to get something as thanks for everything he helped me with."</p>
<p>"That's really sweet of you, Ichigo," Rukia replied earnestly, "I bet nii-sama would love it."</p>
<p>"Hopefully," the orange haired muttered, "It has flowers on it but it's not overly designed. I think it suits him." A pause, "He even takes care of flowers in his garden, right?"</p>
<p>"He does when he isn't busy," Rukia replied, "I'm surprised you even noticed that."</p>
<p>"I see him," was Ichigo's simple reply but Rukia's eyes widened. Before she could say anything, the man had already returned with a sleek black cloth.</p>
<p>"Are you really sure about this, kid?" The man asked as he placed down the cloth, "You can still back down while you can."</p>
<p>"I'm sure," Ichigo said with conviction.</p>
<p>"Alrighty, then," The man muttered and carefully fixed the item on the counter. It took a few minutes until the man was done as he tied the cloth beautifully. Ichigo then took out his pouch-like wallet and fished out a lot of bills and set it down on the counter.</p>
<p>The man's eyes widened, "W-wait. This is too much."</p>
<p>Ichigo slowly picked up the item and offered a small smile, "Keep the change. Thank you very much." He turned his back and went out of the establishment, leaving the stunned man.</p>
<p>The man blinked a few times and looked at the orange head's companion who had a shocked look as well. He said, "He's quite generous, your friend."</p>
<p>Rukia nodded slowly, "He is. He's too selfless for his own good." Despite the words, the man could see the fondness in her eyes.</p>
<p>The man spoke, "Miss, before you leave, could I tell you the other meaning of those flowers?"</p>
<p>"Oh, sure," Rukia replied and the man urged her to come closer. Unsure, she leaned forward and the man whispered something which made her eyes widened.</p>
<p>The man leaned back and gave a grin, "I hope his <em>friend </em>will like the gift."</p>
<p>Rukia smiled back and nodded, "I do not doubt that. Thank you for telling me the other meaning."</p>
<p>"My pleasure."</p>
<p>The lieutenant nodded and left the store to catch up with Ichigo who was simply waiting outside. The man let out a soft sigh as he collected the unexpected huge amount of cash and hid it somewhere. He wished the kid luck.</p>
<p>"What took you so long?" Ichigo grumbled as they started walking back to Seireitei.</p>
<p>"I just asked something that looked interesting. It was too expensive," Rukia replied nonchalantly.</p>
<p>"Expensive for the great Kuchiki?" The orange head mocked.</p>
<p>Rukia rolled her eyes, "Make sure to avoid that attitude with nii-sama."</p>
<p>"Like that'll stop me."</p>
<p>"... You do have a point."</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>Rukia and Ichigo finally arrived by the gates of the Kuchiki Manor. Once Ichigo took a step inside, he noticed that the other wasn't following him. He raised a brow,</p>
<p>"Aren't you coming?"</p>
<p>Rukia shook her head, "I'll just head back home." She then winked, "Good luck with your gift, fool." Before Ichigo could even try to fight her, she already left with shunpo.</p>
<p>Ichigo sighed as he raked his fingers through his hair. He saw the kind servant approaching him with a small smile.</p>
<p>"Ichigo-dono," Yusuke bowed, "Welcome back."</p>
<p>"Good to be back," Ichigo grinned, "Is Byakuya home?"</p>
<p>"Indeed. He's just at his study room."</p>
<p>"Jeez, working after working in the damn office," Ichigo grumbled but gave a smile towards the servant, "Thanks, Yusuke-san. I'll head there now."</p>
<p>"Would you like me to bring you two tea?" Yusuke inquired.</p>
<p>Ichigo pondered, "Hm, sure. Could you bring snacks, too?"</p>
<p>"Of course."</p>
<p>"Thanks," Ichigo grinned and left to head to the direction of the study room.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, Ichigo took a peek inside the room to find Byakuya looking into some paperwork. He was stripped from his captain's robes and nobility garments as he only wore a simple yet elegant black yukata.</p>
<p>The orange head stepped right in front of the door and knocked on its door frame lightly, "Yo, Byakuya."</p>
<p>Piercing gray eyes averted to the newly arrived shinigami, "Ichigo." He set down the paperwork and offered a small yet effective smile, "Welcome home. Did you enjoy your time with Rukia?"</p>
<p>Ichigo's heart skipped a bit when he heard the words 'welcome home' from Byakuya. It felt different. He nodded as he tried to push the unusual feeling in his chest away, "Yeah, it was great looking around Rukongai."</p>
<p>Ichigo hid the cloth behind him as he sat down, "We, well technically just me, tried a place. It was good." He looked at the noble, "We should go there sometime. They had those awesome spicy noodles."</p>
<p>The captain's eyes lit up a bit and nodded, "I see. We shall go soon, then. I have to take your word for it."</p>
<p>"Have you ever doubted me?" Ichigo raised a brow.</p>
<p>"Not really, no."</p>
<p>Ichigo could feel the curious eyes that the noble tried to hide as he looked at Ichigo's side. It was as if staring at it more would reveal anything.</p>
<p>The orange head chuckled and revealed the black cloth as he stood up. He placed it on the noble's desk. It visibly piqued the man's interest as his gray eyes looked at it with curiosity.</p>
<p>Ichigo nudged his head, "Go ahead and open it. I got it for you."</p>
<p>"For me?" Byakuya said in slight disbelief but followed anyway. He slowly untied the cloth and revealed the elegant calligraphy set. His eyes slightly widened as he marveled at it.</p>
<p>"What's the occasion?" Byakuya questioned, eyes fixated on the item. The noble's chest tightened the same way it did when the orange head gave him the banana bread for his birthday before.</p>
<p>"Is there really a need?" Ichigo asked as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I just wanted to say thanks."</p>
<p>When the man didn't reply, Ichigo cleared his throat, "Uh, you don't like it? Is it too girly or does it look cheap to you-"</p>
<p>"Ichigo."</p>
<p>The orange head gulped as his amber eyes met gray, "Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Thank you," Byakuya gave a small smile, "This looks stunning."</p>
<p>Ichigo laughed nervously as he felt the heat creeping up in his cheeks, "You don't need to thank me. Like I said, this is my way of thanks."</p>
<p>"For what, exactly?"</p>
<p>"For, you know… Letting me live with you and work under you. You've been really hospitable," Ichigo mumbled.</p>
<p>Byakuya stood up from his seat and walked over to the orange haired shinigami. He said under his breath, "<em>You </em>don't need to thank me, Ichigo. You are important to me so it was only natural for me to do those things."</p>
<p>Ichigo's breath hitched when he heard those words. In the past, the noble would say that he was important to Soul Society and the Gotei 13 but now, he said something else. Something that really caught the young shinigami off guard.</p>
<p><em>He </em>was important to <em>him</em>. Words that he would've never seen coming.</p>
<p>"W-well," Ichigo faltered, unable to say anything that would not embarrass himself.</p>
<p>Byakuya let out a small chuckle as he went back to his seat, "I am really grateful for this present, Ichigo. I will make sure to take care of it."</p>
<p>"Yeah, you go do that," Ichigo mumbled as his face flushed slightly, "I need to do something first, Byakuya. I'll be right back." Before the noble could even reply, Ichigo dashed out of the room and luckily didn't crash into Yusuke who had the tray of two cups of tea and Ichigo's preferred snacks in hand.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ichigo realized that Byakuya could be easily associated with flowers. It should've been pretty obvious with Senbonzakura being known as one of the deadliest yet appealing zanpakuto in existence. He also realized that Byakuya really loved taking care of the flowers in his own garden during his free time or day off.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>After a few weeks, he noticed the newly planted Chinese bellflower in the garden and Ichigo couldn't help but feel happy and warm inside his chest as it symbolized that the noble really did appreciate his gift.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Byakuya </strong>
  <em>
    <strong>might've </strong>
  </em>
  <strong>secretly changed his favorite flower from Sakura to Chinese bellflower overtime.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading everyone! Can you guess what the other meaning is? If you want more Byaichi, check out my other works!</p>
<p>Join the awesome Bleach discord server here:<br/>https://discord.gg/YzPzF7G</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Realization #8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! I finally got to update. My updating schedule is definitely nonexistent but it's better than being months apart so here it is! This is like... the realization I am least satisfied with but here it is. Please forgive me if you see any mistakes because I'm editing this half dead at night tbh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Realization #8</strong>
</p>
<p>Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows as he looked down at his own paperwork. He thinks it was still bull that there were huge stacks of paperwork every single day. It doesn't help when some properties were getting damaged at some point due to intense training or accidental raise of strength.</p>
<p>The orange head's eyebrow twitched when the door to his office slid open without much warning to reveal Rukia who had a determined look in her eyes. Suddenly, Ichigo felt an unsettling chill down his spine as Rukia walked closer to his desk.</p>
<p>"What is it this time, midget?" Ichigo asked with a scowl.</p>
<p>The raven folded her arms and glared back at him, "You are going to attend the party tonight. No more excuses."</p>
<p>Ichigo sighed. He was indeed known to reject the party invitations everytime that Rukia, Renji and even Rangiku invited him. He wasn't exactly fond of parties and an event that involves alcohol at that. He usually coop up in his futon during those nights comfortably and he prefers a peaceful evening, thank you very much.</p>
<p>"I don't know," Ichigo replied hesitantly, "I'm kinda tired today so…"</p>
<p>"I also invited nii-sama and he was willing to go."</p>
<p>The orange haired shinigami choked on his spit. The terms 'nii-sama' and 'willing to go' and having the idea of seeing Byakuya in a <em>party</em> don't exactly go together often and he knew the noble wasn't fond of a rowdy setting and people getting drunk left and right. It was weird.</p>
<p>"How did you even convince him?" Ichigo asked in disbelief. <em>Byakuya at a party</em>. What a sight to behold.</p>
<p>"I convinced him that he should unwind for once," Rukia replied cheekily, "Also, I told him you were coming too. So, don't disappoint nii-sama and go!"</p>
<p>The orange head rubbed his temples as he sighed, "Fine, I'll go." Of course his best friend used him to lure the captain and as much as he wanted to murder his friend right then and there, he wouldn't want to see a sour looking noble when he gets back home.</p>
<p>Ichigo sighed again when he heard the cheer from his friend. Rukia gave him a knowing look, "See you later at 9, then. It's a bar called 'The Wolf Den'. Nii-sama knows where it is so just go with him."</p>
<p>"Wha-"</p>
<p>Rukia was already a step outside the door and shouted, "Bye!" She closed the door loudly which resounded a loud bang around the room and probably the whole 6th division barracks too.</p>
<p>Ichigo simply shook his head as his eyes fell on the paper once more. Maybe it's time he should try and enjoy the company of other shinigami for once. He thought it would be fun to have a drink with Byakuya for the first time in awhile.</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>"Oi, Byakuya," Ichigo called out right outside the man's room. He was simply wearing his shihakusho even if it was a 'party', it was probably more about the booze than anything.</p>
<p>When he didn't get a response, he knocked on the shoji door, hoping that the noble would respond to him already. After a few minutes of waiting, Ichigo was about to knock again when the door slid open revealing Byakuya wearing a simple yet obviously expensive black yukata.</p>
<p>To Ichigo, the man was extremely beautiful right now.</p>
<p>"I see you've taken your time to get dressed," Ichigo said as his amber eyes took in more of the older man's appearance. He bet that it won't amuse the noble for being referred to as 'beautiful' but the orange head couldn't help but think it that way.</p>
<p>"And I see you have not," the noble said amusedly.</p>
<p>The orange head shrugged as he rested his hands on the back of his neck, "Eh, well, it's more on drinking than an actual party."</p>
<p>"You have a point," the other replied as he closed his door. He then looked at the younger, "Shall we?"</p>
<p>Ichigo nodded with slight hesitation, "Yeah."</p>
<p>The two of them were unsurprisingly early to the party as they left the compound 30 minutes in advance. Well, they would rather take a long and calming walk going there rather than using their shunpo. They wanted to enjoy the cool evening breeze of Seireitei.</p>
<p>"I'm surprised you accepted Rukia's invitation," the orange head brought up as he glanced at the older man who seemed even younger without the garments that showed his noble or captain status.</p>
<p>"I couldn't simply refuse," the other replied almost dismissively.</p>
<p>Ichigo raised a brow. It felt like the noble had a different reason for why he accepted the invite but he doesn't want to assume. Hell, it was surprising that he even accepted it even if it was from Rukia herself. Byakuya was different that way.</p>
<p>"Well, you do need to unwind at some point," Ichigo commented.</p>
<p>And both left the conversation at that as they let the cool air consume their nerves and slowly ease it down as time passed by. When they were at the district to where the party would be held, they could hear the roaring shouts from the already seemingly drunk shinigami.</p>
<p>"They're already at it, huh," the orange head said amusedly. He wouldn't even be surprised if Renji was also drunk this early.</p>
<p>"Perhaps the brutes from the 11th Division are already losing control," the noble commented with a frown.</p>
<p>Ichigo nudged the older man with a grin, "It's a party, Byakuya. Relax."</p>
<p>Byakuya simply shook his head disapprovingly and the both of them entered the pub that Rukia told them. Ichigo was mildly surprised that the noble knew where it was. Was he a regular?</p>
<p>"Renji always comes here when he doesn't do his paperwork," the noble said, as if reading the younger's mind, "It always amuses me when his face was stricken with fear when I found out where he was.."</p>
<p>"I see you're a sadist."</p>
<p>"Perhaps."</p>
<p>The two were welcomed with the sight of multiple rowdy shinigami raising their glasses with grins on their faces. Some were already passed out and some kept on drinking with their face flushed red due to the effects of alcohol. Ichigo's eyes immediately saw the group of Renji and the others in the other corner and he couldn't help but snort at the array of individuals there.</p>
<p>Renji, Rukia, Zaraki, Toshiro, Momo, Shuuhei, Kira, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Rangiku were there. Now having both Zaraki and Rangiku there is going to be <em>disastrous</em>.</p>
<p>Ichigo grabbed the stunned noble's arm before he got to run away the moment he saw the colorful group, "Now, now Byakuya. You can't back out now."</p>
<p>"Who said I was backing out?" Byakuya challenged back. Of course his pride wouldn't let him back down despite the... <em>interesting</em> company.</p>
<p>The younger grinned, "Now that's the spirit! C'mon, let's go greet them and grab some drinks after."</p>
<p>They walked towards the table where their, technically Ichigo's, friends were seated and drinking glass after glass. The others greeted the two with a grin although they were a bit unsure and scared how they would interact with the cold captain but with alcohol running in their veins and practically clouding their mind, they didn't think much through.</p>
<p>"Taichou!" Renji greeted, "Nice of 'ya to join us peasants for a drink." He didn't get away with it as he felt Rukia elbowing his side.</p>
<p>"I do have to be kind at times," the noble simply retorted as he sat beside Ichigo, the only available space in the table.</p>
<p>"Did 'ya get that stick outta your ass, hime?" Zaraki mocked with a grin and took a swig of the beer in his hand.</p>
<p>Feeling the anger seething through the noble's reiatsu, Rukia stood up abruptly, "L-let me get you some drinks, nii-sama."</p>
<p>"Get me one too?" Ichigo asked with a grin.</p>
<p>The other rolled her eyes, "Fine. Just this once. Next time, you're getting one yourself."</p>
<p>Rukia then dragged Renji with her as they grabbed the drinks for the newly arrived pair not without the red head grumbling in response but followed anyway or else he would get the wrath of the raven haired woman.</p>
<p>"So, Ichigo-kun, how has been your stay at Soul Society been so far?" Rangiku started to ask, words a bit slurred. She was already starting to get drunk.</p>
<p>The orange head rubbed the back of his neck, surprise with the sudden attention, "It's been great so far." Yes, he was surprised himself that he was getting acquainted to the place he wasn't very fond of in the past.</p>
<p>"I mean, living in the Kuchiki manor is quite something," Shuuhei quietly commented, suddenly feeling his throat gone dry as he felt those cold eyes coming from the noble.</p>
<p>"Well, Byakuya has been a great host!"</p>
<p>"And unfortunately, I have a pestering guest."</p>
<p>"Hey!" Ichigo protested as he frowned at the raven, "You're the one who offered."</p>
<p>When Byakuya simply responded with a grunt, the orange head couldn't help but glare as he tried to give a piece of his mind. Everyone, except Zaraki, looked at each other with knowing looks. It was true that the two had been getting closer as time passed and the cold captain doesn't seem to be all that cold anymore. Well, to Ichigo at least.</p>
<p>"Ya gotta spar on the 11th with us sometimes, Ichigo," Ikkaku said with a loud tone, "We need some excitement in our lives." Zaraki couldn't help but let out a noise in agreement.</p>
<p>Ichigo chuckled, "Sure, why the hell not?"</p>
<p>"<em>After </em>work hours, Ichigo."</p>
<p>The orange head looked at his captain then at Ikkaku with amusement, "Right, after work hours. You heard the man."</p>
<p>Just then, Rukia and Renji returned with huge glasses of beers and gave it to both Ichigo and Byakuya. This made the noble raise an eyebrow at the choice of drink but he then thought there was no harm in trying a different thing aside from the usual sake that he only had a cup or two.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Rukia," the orange head said and took a sip of the beverage while Byakuya gave a nod of appreciation before taking a drink himself.</p>
<p>"You're welcome," the raven replied and both her and Renji sat back at their places.</p>
<p>They all settled on asking more questions about Ichigo as they finally managed to get the younger in one of the parties that he rejected time and time again. They were also simply curious about him. Toshiro and Byakuya only quietly drank their own beverages as they observed the ruckus that was happening at their table. They'd rather observe than participate.</p>
<p>They even tried, but failed, in getting Byakuya to join the drinking game. Toshiro surprisingly joined the game. Well, just because Rangiku kept pestering him and the only way to shut her up was to join. Yumichika and Ikkaku tried to persuade their captain but all they got was a scoff and left the group alone to mess with other shinigami.</p>
<p>After a few more glasses were consumed, Ichigo nudged the noble beside him, "Hey, want to get some more drinks?"</p>
<p>"I would like some sake," Byakuya replied. He didn't even understand why he agreed when he was getting slightly dizzy from the amount of alcohol he just consumed. He was surprised that Ichigo still looked sober enough.</p>
<p>"Alright, I'll be right back."</p>
<p>And so he left the table with only Rukia and Toshiro left being sober enough to talk about random things while the others were too drunk that some were already passed out on the table or left the group to find other people to mess with. Byakuya surprisingly have lower alcohol tolerance than the orange head which is quite dangerous in itself.</p>
<p>Ichigo then returned with sake and two cups for the two of them. The orange head was mildly surprised to see the slightly flushed cheeks of the noble as those gray eyes were quite unfocused as he stared at the table with a blank face.</p>
<p>Was the great Kuchiki Byakuya already drunk?</p>
<p>The orange head couldn't help but be amused with such a thought but it seemed like it was indeed true. He shook his head and took a seat beside the noble once more and poured sake in their cups already. He had to nudge the other again to grab the man's attention..</p>
<p>"Are you still okay?" Ichigo asked despite the clear indication that the noble wasn't.</p>
<p>"I'm fine," the noble replied, words a bit slurred but drank the sake that was offered to him right away.</p>
<p>The orange head snorted in amusement, "Sure you are."</p>
<p>"What are you implying?" Byakuya asked as he poured sake once more in his cup.</p>
<p>"I'm just saying that you're getting quite drunk there, Byakuya."</p>
<p>"I am not," the noble snapped, "I am perfectly fine."</p>
<p>He drank even more which concerned Ichigo greatly. The orange head then looked at Rukia hoping he could ask for help only to see her disappear in her seat and only Renji was left there half drunk as he laughed loudly at something that wasn't even funny. Ichigo simply sighed.</p>
<p>Byakuya then tried to grab the sake bottle to refill his cup until the orange head grabbed it and moved it away from the now drunk noble.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" the captain asked, "Give it to me."</p>
<p>"No," the orange head replied, challenging.</p>
<p>Byakuya then tried to reach for it but to no avail as Ichigo stretched his arm further away from the noble. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise when he heard a deep growl coming from the older man as he grabbed his shihakusho and pulled him close.</p>
<p>Ichigo almost felt dizzy as the scent of Byakuya and alcohol were wafting near his nose.</p>
<p>"Give it to me, Ichigo," Byakuya said with a low growl.</p>
<p>Ichigo gulped as he felt his body heating up for some unknown reason, "No way, Byakuya. You already had enough." He felt like he could die… <em>again </em>from the close proximity. Maybe the alcohol was getting to him too.</p>
<p>"Hey, taichou!" Renji slurred as he grinned, "Want another glass?"</p>
<p>The orange head couldn't help but avert his gaze and glared at the red head, "Renji! Stop suggesting shit!"</p>
<p>"Shut up, strawberry!"</p>
<p>"You shut up, pineapple!"</p>
<p>Both of them growled at each other as they headbutted but stopped when they heard a ruckus to their right. Ichigo then looked back and saw Byakuya disappeared from his seat. His worried eyes then looked at the direction where the ruckus was made and his amber eyes widened in surprise when Zaraki and Byakuya were headbutting each other there with scared shinigami surrounding them.</p>
<p>"Ha! Finally have the guts to fight me, hime?" Zaraki said in a loud voice with a wild grin on his face. Even the rowdy captain didn't expect Byakuya to headbutt him.</p>
<p>"It's time to teach brutes like you a lesson, Zaraki," the noble replied with unfocused eyes. It was really difficult for him trying to stand straight.</p>
<p>The 11th Division captain grinned and tried to punch the noble with huge force but then his grin dropped when he saw someone stopping his attack by just gripping onto his fist with great force as well.</p>
<p>"What are ya doin', Ichigo? Can't ya see hime wants a fight?" the large captain said as he frowned. He was already getting in the mood to fight the noble.</p>
<p>"You're both drunk," Ichigo said, then looked at Byakuya who was also frowning, "We're going home."</p>
<p>"You do not tell me what to do," the noble bit back with a glare.</p>
<p>"Fine," Ichig frowned but slowly turned it into a grin, " I'll take you home myself."</p>
<p>Before Byakuya could even ask how to challenge him, Ichigo slung him over his shoulder which caught the noble by surprise. The people who saw it had their eyes widened and Ichigo could clearly hear Renji saying 'What the fuck?' in the background. The noble slowly blinked to recover from the shock and tried to hit the younger's back.</p>
<p>"Let me go this instant," Byakuya demanded harshly.</p>
<p>"No way," Ichigo chuckled, ignoring the noble's hostility, "You'll either fight Zaraki or try to kill me instead if I followed you."</p>
<p>Ichigo then made his way out of the bar not without saying goodbye to Renji who had a dumbfounded look on his face and Rukia who glared at him as she saw him manhandling her brother. Ichigo could only grin in response. It wasn't like he wanted to cause a scene but Byakuya, as he realized before, was a stubborn piece of shit sometimes. The orange head simply ignored the hawk eyes of some shinigami and the protests coming from the surprisingly loud noble as he went outside.</p>
<p>The one and only Kuchiki Byakuya being carried by Kurosaki Ichigo was a sight to behold that evening.</p>
<p>When they finally went outside the loud establishment, Byakuya mumbled, "You can let me go now."</p>
<p>"And risk of you falling? No thanks," the orange head joke.</p>
<p>Even with even more protests, Ichigo simply ignored those as he started using shunpo but not as fast as he normally would. He was afraid that the noble would get dizzier and throw up at some point if he does. He'd really get killed for it.</p>
<p>Ichigo tried to hide his amusement when he felt the guards and servants looking at them with questioning and surprising looks as their master was dead drunk and was slung over the younger shinigami's shoulder. The orange head greeted them quietly as he made his way to the noble's room, leaving the servants just looking at the display in awe.</p>
<p>Once he arrived at Byakuya's room, he slid the door open and went inside. He quietly made his way to the bed when he realized that the noble was finally asleep after all the energy he put in in arguing with Ichigo as they made their way to the manor.</p>
<p>He slowly let the noble down and tucked him in his bed. Ichigo couldn't help but smile as he could see the slightly flushed face and the peaceful look the man had as he slept. He took a few minutes staying there before shaking his head as he slowly stood up. He felt like he was being a creep just looking at him.</p>
<p>Ichigo quietly went out of the room and slid the door closed as he sighed. He slowly dragged his heavy body to his room to finally get a good night's sleep. He doesn't know what to do if Byakuya suddenly wakes up to see him staring at him.</p>
<p>He'll wait until he gets killed tomorrow.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ichigo realized that Byakuya was actually a lightweight, much to his surprise. It was oddly cute but at the same time it's very dangerous for him to go outside and drink with others especially he actually liked picking up fights left and right and was being a little stubborn.</strong>
</p>
<p>"<strong>Ichigo. The staff were traumatized seeing you carry me over your… shoulder," the noble said both in embarrassment and disdain.</strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>The orange head shrugged and grinned, "I have no regrets."</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright. I hope you enjoyed this realization! The next one will come at a later time because my schedule might be tight. We'll see. You can check out my other works (aka. Byaichi) while waiting!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Realization #9 (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI guys! I apologize for the very very late update. A lot of things have been happening lately and I really can't find myself to write. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this. Apology for the mistakes and everything because I didn't proof read xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did I really hear that right?" Ichigo blinked as he tried to process the words his captain had just said.</p><p>Byakuya sighed as he closed his eyes, "Yes, you did. Kurosaki Ichigo, you have the permission to visit the World of the Living to meet your family."</p><p>The orange head couldn't help but break out a grin, "The day has finally come, huh? I'm suddenly excited."</p><p>The noble looked down and read the document, "Indeed it has. You have three days to spend time with them and it has been approved by the Soutaichou already. There are three conditions though."</p><p>Ichigo's grin dropped when he heard that there were conditions, "Are they impossible?"</p><p>"I don't believe so," the older replied, "They are: You are not allowed to leave Karakura town, you must be supervised by your superior and…" Byakuya frowned, "Must bring the soutaichou sake."</p><p>Ichigo snorted at the last one, "Of course that mischievous guy sneaked that in." He then pondered for a bit, "Why must I be supervised by a superior though?"</p><p>"To keep you in check. You are more powerful than most of us, after all."</p><p>The orange head blinked. He honestly almost forgot about the power increase that he gained over the years. The wars he endured last time and the time he raided Soul Society and defeated Byakuya. The young shinigami still thinks that his life would've ended right then and there if his hollow didn't appear at the right time.</p><p>"Ichigo?" came the worried call from the noble.</p><p>Ichigo shook his head. He felt that he was looking with a blank look just now, "Sorry, Byakuya. I just remembered the old days. Like the first real fight with you."</p><p>This earned a raised brow from the noble, "What makes you remember it?"</p><p>Ichigo shrugged, "I don't know. Must be because you really made an impression on me. You were a pain in the ass, you know."</p><p>Byakuya chuckled lowly, "You are a pain in my side as well, Ichigo. Breaking every wall that I built up around me and it was ruined by some mere <em>boy </em>that was trying to save my sister."</p><p>"First of all," Ichigo huffed, "You were an <em>asshole</em> so someone's gotta teach you a lesson! Second, I'm not a boy anymore."</p><p>"I know," came the amused reply. When Ichigo rolled his eyes, the noble suddenly asked, "Have you ever regretted acquainting with us?"</p><p>"To be honest, I did at one point," Ichigo said as he turned his back. He was slightly surprised by the noble's question, "But right now, I'm happy where I am right now and I'm content on who I'm with."</p><p>Ichigo snorted, "What's up with that question suddenly?"</p><p>Before Byakuya could even reply, Ichigo looked back, "Eh whatever. Anyways, who's gonna be the superior looking out for me?"</p><p>Byakuya cleared his throat as he fought something off in the back of his head, "I would be glad to accompany you." The noble visibly clenched his jaw, "Only if you would let me, of course."</p><p>Ichigo faltered. He expected for the noble to dump Renji on him to watch his moves so he was surprised when Byakuya offered himself to do it instead. The younger shinigami gulped, "Are you sure? What about the division?"</p><p>"I may have belittled Abarai in the past," the noble said, "But he is more than capable of keeping the division in order. Do not worry."</p><p>"I know," Ichigo fully faced him. "What about you? Are you okay with being in the world of the living with me? You're basically stuck with me and my family for a few days."</p><p>"It's alright," Byakuya said with a small smile, "If I am with you then it will be fine."</p><p>Ichigo could feel his chest tighten at the words coming from the noble. His chest has been acting funny these past years whenever it concerns Byakuya. It was scary. Was it something weird or what? He doesn't want to know even if he was a tad bit curious.</p><p>Ichigo shook his head again. He probably looks like a madman by now. He cleared his throat, "When can we leave then?"</p><p>Byakuya opened up a drawer in his desk and whipped out something that resembles a notebook. Even the orange head was looking at it curiously as Byakuya scanned each page carefully. The noble closed the notebook and looked at him.</p><p>"I shall be available next week. You should file a leave for the both of us by then."</p><p>Ichigo nodded and grinned, "Alright captain." He then walked towards the shoji door and slid it open. Before he left, however, he looked back at the noble and gave a grateful smile, "Thanks for accompanying me, Byakuya."</p><p>"It is my pleasure."</p><p>The orange head nodded wordlessly and left the room. He suddenly wanted to go talk to Juushiro during his break again as he felt something weird all over his chest shook his head before heading back to his own workspace to fix the leave papers for both him and Byakuya next week.</p>
<hr/><p>And he did just that. Once Byakuya allowed him to go have his break for the day, he dashed to the 13th division barracks to have a small chat with Juushiro. He sent a Jigakucho first for permission before he actually could go.</p><p>Once he arrived at the captain's office, Ichigo was greeted with the sight of Juushiro sipping a cup of tea by the small lounging area in the said office. He also didn't miss there was a second cup ready on the table with snacks and the teapot ready. He was happy that he was welcome there.</p><p>Ichigo bowed before fully entering the office. Once he closed the shoji door, he walked towards the captain and sat across from him.</p><p>Juushiro set his cup down and gave a small smile, "It's good to see you again, Ichigo-kun."</p><p>"Nice to see you too, Juushiro-san," Ichigo greeted with a smile, "Sorry for coming here suddenly."</p><p>"Oh, no worries," the man leaned back on the comfortable couch, "Do you need something?"</p><p>The orange head grabbed the cup gingerly and brought it to his lips to take a small sip. Why did he exactly come here? Was he that spooked with what he felt earlier or was it that he wanted a calming presence aside from Byakuya right now because the noble drives him crazy right now.</p><p>He doesn't really know.</p><p>Ichigo set the cup down, "I'm… not exactly sure, Juushiro-san."</p><p>Juushiro frowned. Seeing the boy nervous and having the scowl on his face was quite concerning. Something then popped up in his head. He then slowly asked, "Is it because you're visiting your family soon?"</p><p>The orange head blinked, "How did you know that?"</p><p>"Kyouraku told me," the white haired man admitted, "It was finally time where Soul Society seemed comfortable that you're living with us now. Kyouraku also finally convinced them to allow you to go to the world of the living now."</p><p>"Them?"</p><p>"Central 46."</p><p>Ichigo frowned. He should've expected that. He wasn't fond of Central 46 since way before but now that he thinks about it, working in a division meant that he was working under them even if he hated it. His eyebrow twitched. They're lucky he's also doing this for his friends and Byakuya.</p><p>Juushiro could sense the anger coming from the younger shinigami so he just let out a nervous laugh, "I know you're not fond of them, Ichigo-kun but don't worry. Kyouraku won't let anything happen to you." He offered a smile, "I think the rest of the captains would feel the same as well."</p><p>Ichigo acknowledges that the older man tried to comfort him in a way with a nod and a small smile, "I appreciate it, Juushiro-san."</p><p>This made Juushiro's smile stretched wider, "We are your family, Ichigo. We know you would do the same for us."</p><p>Ichigo blinked. Family. Yes, they are his family now. Even his best friends like Rukia and Renji felt more of a family than anything now and Byakuya… He felt like he was family yet at the same time he was something more than that. Well, to him anyways. Kyouraku and Juushiro are like his guardians that will be there for him. That goes with the other captains as well.</p><p>He couldn't help but let out a fond sigh, "A weird family we are."</p><p>"Indeed," the captain agreed with a soft chuckle.</p><p>They then ended up just giving small chats here and there as they finished the snacks and tea that was prepared by Juushiro himself. Ichigo had to admit that going to Juushiro was the right decision to calm things down that was stirring in his head.</p><p>"So, who will be the one accompanying you to the world of the living soon?" Juushiro brought up.</p><p>Ichigo doesn't know if it was safe to say but it's Juushiro he's talking to so it is probably safe, "Byakuya offered to join me next week."</p><p>The orange head noticed the way Juushiro's eyes lit up in surprise. Hearing Byakuya offering to join Ichigo in a place that Byakuya rarely goes to must be shocking. When Juushiro recovered, he answered, "Ah, I see. That is quite… shocking."</p><p>"Nice to see you being honest," Ichigo jokes.</p><p>Juushiro set his cup down, "Well, this is Byakuya we are talking about. I don't think he has set foot in the world of the living much and a time where he was willing to go."</p><p>The orange head immediately understood what the captain meant. Byakuya is a proud noble and a captain. He would rarely go to the world of the living when the missions aren't as dire. It was really interesting how Byakuya slowly changed. Or was it his real self? He'll never know.</p><p>But what was the cause of the noble's change?</p><p>When Ichigo's break was almost ending, Ichigo stood up, "I have to go now Juushiro-san before Byakuya kicks my ass for being late."</p><p>Juushiro chuckled. Typical Byakuya. He then also stood up, "Thank you for keeping company today, Ichigo-kun. You can visit again anytime."</p><p>"Thanks Juushiro-san," the younger man replied.</p>
<hr/><p>A few days has passed and it was already a day before both Ichigo and Byakuya will set their foot in the World of the Living. At first, Ichigo was calm about it but the more he thinks about it now and the closer the time gets, he actually gets nervous.</p><p>It was almost the end of the day where Renji, Byakuya and Ichigo were doing the finishing touches with their paperwork, which has been in check lately, and will clean the office yet again. It was such a normal routine now to Ichigo and he was surprised to be living in it.</p><p>"Renji," Byakuya called out as he was finishing his last papers.</p><p>The red head looked up from his own work and briefly looked at the orange head in nervousness before looking directly at Byakuya, "Yes, taichou?"</p><p>"Would you ask Rukia if she would like to join dinner again tonight?," the noble asked, "With you, of course."</p><p>The red head nodded, still amazed even if it wasn't their first time being invited, "Of course, taichou. I'll contact her once I'm done."</p><p>And so he did. He finished with his work and excused himself to contact Rukia as fast as he could, leaving the other two alone in the office cleaning.</p><p>"What's with that sudden invite?" Ichigo inquired.</p><p>Byakuya merely raises his gaze from his desk, "We are about to depart tomorrow and we won't see them for a while."</p><p>"That's true," the orange head agreed, "But you make it sound like we're gonna be gone for years."</p><p>The noble straightened up and slowly walked towards the younger man which made Ichigo jump a little when he was already face to face with the other. Ichigo gulped. It felt odd standing near Byakuya as his piercing gaze was directly on him and never leaving him.</p><p>"I might've persuaded a few individuals to give you a longer stay there," the noble announced, "A week is the longest time that they can agree upon."</p><p>Ichigo blinked as his mind went blank and felt his chest stutter a few times as Byakuya's words were slowly sinking in him to process. He couldn't believe that the man would do something to extend his vacation and he couldn't erase the fact that he's feeling weird yet again.</p><p>What is Kuchiki Byakuya doing to him?</p><p>"What, how-? And when?" Ichigo rambled as his face dawned a confused expression.</p><p>Byakuya placed his hands gently on each of the younger man's shoulders and gave it a light squeeze, "I want you to be happy."</p><p>Ichigo looked even more confused, "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I see you, Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya said seriously, "You have the tendency to hide your feelings to the people you care about. You do not have to burden yourself with that. Not anymore."</p><p>The orange head gulped. He was speechless. He has never seen Byakuya being so vocal about something and seeing him so serious, almost as if there was a lingering sadness in each word.</p><p>Ichigo decided to laugh it off, "What are you talking about, Byakuya? I'm fine."</p><p>The younger man could feel Byakuya squeezing his shoulders again, "I do not need to tell you that your friends are here for you, correct?"</p><p>When Ichigo nodded, the noble resumed, "I know you have been thrusted with responsibilities at such a young age in the past but you must learn now how to depend on them."</p><p>Byakuya slowly let go of the orange head's shoulders, "I am here as well if you ever need my presence."</p><p>It took a few moments and power for Ichigo to finally respond, "Why?"</p><p>It was the noble's turn to shoot him a slight confused look, "Why?"</p><p>"Why are you doing so much for me?"</p><p>Byakuya paused for a moment, as if thinking on what to say, "...I have said this before and I will say this again, Ichigo. You have saved my sister in the past and in the end, you have saved me as well. You, for the past years, have grown importance to me and nothing will change that."</p><p>Ichigo didn't know it was possible for his chest to tighten even more and he couldn't rack up words in his brain to respond to that. He was important to Byakuya? He has saved him? What is this feeling?</p><p>He doesn't know.</p><p>Or better yet…</p><p>He doesn't want to know.</p><p>Before Ichigo could even reply to the noble, he saw the older man close his eyes and started to walk towards the closed shoji door to the office. It seemed like he was done with his work before the event that happened just now.</p><p>Renji opened the door with a huge grin, "Taichou! She is on.. Her way." The red head faltered when he felt the heavy atmosphere and saw his best friend looking far with a shocked expression. He took a step back when Byakuya was walking towards him.</p><p>"That is good news," The noble said as he made his way outside the office, "I shall go ahead and will meet you three at the manor."</p><p>"Yes, taichou…," Renji replied and watched before his captain disappear into thin air.</p><p>Now, he wondered what happened between the two while he was gone.</p>
<hr/><p>The dinner between the four went oddly smooth. Ichigo was still shocked with what transpired and he couldn't help but feel weird when he felt the worried glances he kept on getting from Renji. He was also a bit cautious when he was beside Byakuya as they ate but the noble was acting like nothing happened.</p><p>So he decided to do the same.</p><p>The chef made some of Ichigo's and Byakuya's favorite food. Byakuya liked how the spicy noodles were made in the Rukongai restaurant they went off to one time so he grew to like it. Ichigo still loved the shrimp and a few more new things that Byakuya forced him to try that he grew to love and vice versa with Byakuya himself.</p><p>Except sweets, the noble despises the overly sweet treats that Ichigo loves.</p><p>This time, Ichigo silently gave the shrimp that was in the spicy noodles that he managed to get and put it in Byakuya's bowl to which he responded with a raised brow yet a grateful look in his eyes.</p><p>Ichigo couldn't help but twitch his brow in annoyance when he could feel the heavy gazes of the couple across from him and with an undeniable smirk plastered on their faces but they tried to hide it before they got called out by the noble beside the poor orange head.</p><p>"How long is your stay there, Ichigo?" Rukia asked with the same stupid grin that Ichigo wants to get rid off so bad.</p><p>The orange stole a glance at Byakuya before replying, "It somehow got extended to a week."</p><p>"Man," Renji chimed in, "The captain will be stuck with you there for a week?"</p><p>That comment made Ichigo glare at the smirking redhead.</p><p>"Renji."</p><p>The said redhead straightened up in nervousness when his name got called by his captain, "Y-yes, taichou?"</p><p>Byakuya took a small sip of his tea before continuing, "I entrust the 6th Division to you. Do not let me down."</p><p>Renji immediately turned serious and gave a salute, "I promise that I won't let you down, taichou!"</p><p>When Byakuya received that acknowledgement, he nodded in approval and finished his tea. He then set down his cup, "I shall retire for the night. See you two tomorrow."</p><p>"Good night, nii-sama."</p><p>"Rest well, taichou."</p><p>The noble slowly stood up and looked over at Ichigo, "Make sure to rest early as well."</p><p>Ichigo looked up and grinned, "Of course. Good night."</p><p>"Good night."</p><p>The three looked at the retreating back of the noble before all of them sighed. Tomorrow is the day and the orange head guessed it'll be stressing.</p><p>He can finally visit home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed.</p><p>Support me on <a href="https://ko-fi.com/ryuukevin">ko-fi</a></p><p>Join the awesome Bleach discord server here:<br/>https://discord.gg/YzPzF7G</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Realization #9 (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! Sorry it took me ages to post or update something. I have been feeling... eh recently. Sorry if this seem stale compared to the previous chapters because it was made when I was unmotivated (even now) so it's quite a surprise that I managed to complete it. Although I hope you guys enjoy this. I didn't expect it to be almost 10k words but here it is.</p><p>Warning: unedited haha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you all set?" Rukia asked as she looked at Ichigo from head to toe. He was simply carrying his zanpakuto and nothing else. Which was still weird now that they both realized that his home was now in Soul Society.</p><p>They were at the gates where they could head out to the World of the Living. Ichigo thought that Byakuya would prefer using the Kuchiki's senkaimon but he guessed wrong apparently. Ichigo and Rukia were already there while waiting for Renji and Byakuya to arrive as they were dealing with one last thing regarding the division. The two let Ichigo go ahead and the orange head felt a bit sorry for his lieutenant as he felt the office grew colder by that moment.</p><p>He probably did something.</p><p>Ichigo was nervous. Well, just a bit to the point that he didn't pay attention to what the woman in front of him said which earned him a smack at the back of his head which was painful.</p><p>He groaned in pain and glared at her, "What is that? A last smack before I leave?"</p><p>"I asked you a question, you punk," Rukia huffed, "Are you all set?"</p><p>Ichigo shrugged, "I don't really have to bring stuff."</p><p>Rukia simply rolled her eyes, "Of course but are you okay?"</p><p>"A bit nervous," came the honest reply.</p><p>This surprised Rukia to say the least. She didn't expect Ichigo to outright say anything that she couldn't help but give his arm a light squeeze of encouragement.</p><p>"You'll do fine," the woman said gently, "Besides, nii-sama will be there to accompany you."</p><p>Ichigo blinked. He almost forgot that Byakuya will be <em>with </em>him. At all times. Fuck, he thought to himself because he doesn't know where to have Byakuya rest in within the week that he'll be with his family. But that will be a problem for the future him.</p><p>Before Rukia could comment on what seemingly looked like a tortured look by Ichigo, both Renji and Byakuya finally arrived by the gates. Ichigo was silently glad to see Renji still breathing. He really thought he wouldn't.</p><p>"We apologize for being late," Byakuya said and gave a glance towards his lieutenant, "Someone misplaced an important paper in the office and he had to find it."</p><p>This made Renji break into a cold sweat again, "Y-yeah, sorry about that Ichigo."</p><p>The orange head doesn't know whether he should be amused or concerned for the red head, "It's cool."</p><p>Byakuya then stood beside Ichigo, "Should we head out now?"</p><p>Ichigo nodded and looked towards his best friends that he wouldn't see for a week, "Well, see you guys in a week."</p><p>Rukia nodded, "Yes. Ukitake-taichou sends his regards to you both."</p><p>"And Hitsugaya-taichou too," Renji added as he rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>The orange head couldn't help but smile. It really felt like a weird family in Soul Society. He made a mental note to buy a few things for some of the people here as a sign of gratitude that he was accepted very easily in the Seireitei. He gave a nod as a response.</p><p>Byakuya eyed his lieutenant, "Take care of the division." He then looked over at his sister, "Please take care."</p><p>The red head saluted, "Of course, taichou."</p><p>"Take care of yourself as well, nii-sama," she said respectfully and looked over the orange head, "And Ichigo as well. He can be a hazard to himself sometimes."</p><p>"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!"</p><p>"I will keep that in mind," the noble stated to prevent another bickering that will happen between the two again, "Let us take our leave, Ichigo."</p><p>The orange head sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, we should. I guess my time is still counting down even if I'm still here."</p><p>The two bid their goodbyes again and entered the gates to finally head to the World of the Living. The nervousness that the orange head felt earlier came back again but slightly better because Byakuya was with him. Maybe the trip won't go too wrong.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>Or so he thought.</p><p>He did admit to Byakuya that he wished it was smooth to go back to the World of the Living in the past. Despite his high stamina and endurance, it wasn't great to be always on edge in the Dangai as they were mostly chased by that cleaner.</p><p>"It was because you were an intruder," the noble said amusedly.</p><p>"What about after that, then?! I was still having a fuckin' hard time!"</p><p>The teasing stopped when they realized where they are when they stepped out of the senkaimon. Ichigo couldn't believe it. Karakura Town seemed the same so far and he <em>can't </em>believe that they ended up at Urahara's shop.</p><p>It felt like it had been such a long time ago.</p><p>Ichigo could see the noble's eyebrow twitch in annoyance and his mouth forming into a frown when he recognized the place. Right, he still didn't like Urahara much and there was a possibility that Yoruichi would be there.</p><p>Oh Kami. This won't be peaceful as Ichigo thought it would.</p><p>They both made their way to the same old small building. It still had the same design after all those years. It felt weird to Ichigo that nothing has changed much. Perhaps and most likely the people did but the town itself didn't but it was too early to judge.</p><p>Before Ichigo could knock, however, the sliding door slammed open revealing Tessai. He still sported the same appearance after all this time. Ichigo had a mild sense of relief and normalization or was it nostalgia?</p><p>"Ichigo-dono, Kuchiki-taichou," Tessai greeted, "Urahara-san is already inside with tea prepared."</p><p>"Thanks, Tessai-san," Ichigo said with a small smile, "It has been a while."</p><p>"It has. We're glad to see you well."</p><p>Ichigo grinned and made his way inside the shop without a worry while his captain merely nodded in respect before following Ichigo inside. The orange head could really feel how cautious the noble was being in the establishment.</p><p>Ichigo then slid the all too familiar shoji door revealing Urahara and Yoruichi already by the table with tea. There were already two extra cups for the visitors that they expected.</p><p>"Welcome!" Urahara looked up and greeted. When he took in the appearance of the two, his gray eyes slightly widened in shock and hid his face with his fan, "I see that you have changed your appearance, Ichigo-kun."</p><p>The two made their way first to seat in the given spots. Ichigo couldn't help but snort when he felt Byakuya coming closer to him and staying far away from the shopkeeper who kept exchanging looks with his equally mischievous partner as they saw the interaction.</p><p>"Well," Ichigo started, "My reiatsu was strong enough to revert me back to my younger appearance and keep my memories intact. Or that's what they explained to me."</p><p>"I see. That makes sense," the blonde mused, "It has been quite a long time, Ichigo."</p><p>"It has."</p><p>Yoruichi leaned on the table with a sly smirk as she locked her eyes on Byakuya, "As much as I am surprised to see Ichigo, I am more surprised with your appearance, Byakuya-bo."</p><p>The orange head could feel the seeping annoyance coming from the noble's reiatsu, "I am here because Ichigo's visit in the World of the Living requires to be supervised by his superior."</p><p>"Superior?" Yoruichi processed the word before looking over the younger shinigami, "So you decided to work under <em>him</em>?"</p><p>Ichigo shrugged, "It isn't so bad."</p><p>"Who are you and what have you done to Ichigo?" Yoruichi teased, "Soul Society changed you, boy."</p><p>Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Stop being a drama queen, Yoruichi-san." He didn't believe that he changed at all. Or perhaps nothing too drastic.</p><p>Byakuya cleared his throat to grab their attention, "Urahara-san, would it be possible to have our gigais? The best of quality, of course."</p><p>Urahara then snapped his fan shut and nodded, "Of course. I didn't expect to make a gigai for Ichigo but I made it. Would you please follow me to retrieve it, Kuchiki-taichou?"</p><p>Ichigo could clearly see that Byakuya was irked at the idea of being alone with the shopkeeper but he still, although hesitantly, agreed to join the other to grab the gigais at the back of the shop, leaving the other two alone in the room.</p><p>The orange head took a sip of his tea and when Yoruichi felt that the two were out of earshot, she started talking, "It seems like you and Byakuya-bo have gotten closer."</p><p>"Well, I've been living in his place for awhile now."</p><p>"You have?" Yoruichi asked, surprised.</p><p>"Yeah," the younger man replied, "And I've been the fourth seat for the 6th Division after I graduated from the academy."</p><p>Okay, now to be shocked is quite an understatement now for Yoruichi. He didn't expect for Ichigo to study in the academy, to work under a division <em>and </em>to live with Byakuya in the manor.</p><p>"So Byakuya really made you feel comfortable there, huh?"</p><p>"He did," Ichigo chuckled as he remembered the fond moments throughout his time there, "He let me live in his place and have good food. He taught me how to use kido and helped with going to the academy and he has been a great boss when I worked under him."</p><p>The woman couldn't believe her ears. Ichigo was <em>praising </em>Byakuya and the two are <em>getting along</em>. Really, shocked is such an understatement. Yoruichi observed the boy a bit more. He talked about the noble with the warm look in his amber eyes and soft tone of his voice.</p><p>It couldn't be…</p><p>Yoruichi leaned in with a smirk, "You know, Ichigo. You make it sound like you are in love with him."</p><p>It took awhile before the sentence Yoruichi processed and Ichigo's eyes widened. The woman was thoroughly amused when she saw the blush creeping up his face and was a stuttering mess as he denied it. It was cute.</p><p>"Sure, sure," she waved dismissively with an amused smile. She has to tell Urahara about it later.</p><p>Before Ichigo could try to defend himself from the woman who was clearly ignoring his protests as she sipped her tea, the shoji door slid open with Urahara carrying Ichigo's gigai and Byakuya holding his own.</p><p>"Here's your gigai," the blonde said as he tossed it towards the younger man which made him shake off the embarrassment he felt, "Kuchiki-taichou has both of your mod souls so he can give it to you later."</p><p>Ichigo looked down at his own gigai. It looked exactly how he looks right now which was pretty weird. It was also weird to know that it was simply a gigai and not his living body like he was used to in the past.</p><p>"Thanks, Urahara-san," Ichigo said as he got up.</p><p>Byakuya calmly taught him how to enter the gigai. It was a bit easier for Ichigo because it was similar to having his own living body but it still felt strange having your soul in something that you know that it wasn't really you.</p><p>"Does it fit the both of you well?" Urahara asked as he observed the two.</p><p>"It does," the noble replied, "Except the lack of fashion sense perhaps."</p><p>Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he looked at the noble's appearance. He has a denim jacket over a plain white shirt, tight jeans and some black even has his hair tied up. A very casual look which Urahara purposely made just to annoy the noble.</p><p>"I don't know about you, Byakuya but you look great," the orange head complimented.</p><p>Byakuya looked down at himself and looked back up at Ichigo. He could see the slightly doubtful but appreciative look the noble gave, "Thank you, then."</p><p>Ichigo looked down at his own and had the similar look he had before. Just a simple black shirt, jeans and vans as well. It was comfortable and he looked and felt like a teenager all over again.</p><p>Now he wonders what the people who knew him, a person who died years ago, react after seeing him appear again at a younger state. He might have to <em>literally</em> cause heart attacks.</p><p>Ichigo managed to talk Byakuya into talking a few more moments with the two. Much to the noble's silent delight, the orange head decided that it was finally time to leave and head to the same Kurosaki residence to meet his family again.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>Ichigo gulped as they were walking towards his place. He still remembered how to go there and luckily the town hasn't changed much and that the Kurosaki residence was still in the same address. They were informed by the ones stationed here about it and in return, Byakuya told them to do their work diligently to not disturb Ichigo's break.</p><p>The orange head was grateful for such a gesture.</p><p>A few more moments and Ichigo paused as he realized something, "Wait. Where do they live now?" He can't believe that he forgot to ask.</p><p>Byakuya eyed him, "I have informed them a week prior to avoid shock. They're in the Kurosaki residence."</p><p>A sigh of relief escaped the orange head. Byakuya really did plan things ahead just for Ichigo's visit to be as comfortable as possible and that made Ichigo's heart stutter a bit.</p><p>"Ah, thanks." Ichigo wanted to slap himself for the lame reply.</p><p>The two then proceeded to walk the familiar streets of his neighborhood. The orange head couldn't help but glance at the street where he met the stoic captain all those years ago. He snorted to himself when he remembered when he hated the man one time and felt so helpless as he bled on the floor. They really start on the wrong foot.</p><p>But he was glad that they're on good terms now.</p><p>As the two walked further, the familiar building of the Kurosaki residence slowly appeared and Ichigo couldn't help but drink in the sight of the place where he lived most of his life. He felt a surge of different kinds of emotions as they went closer to it. It still looked the same after all the years that had passed. The clinic was still up and running as people silently questioned why Isshin was still pretty 'young'.</p><p>"Are you ready?" Byakuya asked in a soft voice as he felt the disturbed reiatsu coming from the orange head. It was understandable to be honest.</p><p>Ichigo blinked and looked at Byakuya before nodding, "Yeah."</p><p>When they stopped by the gate, the orange head took a while to sink everything in. He was finally here and honestly, he missed his family dearly despite having a busy and peaceful life in Soul Society. He still wanted to hug and talk to them and he was glad that he got the opportunity to do it.</p><p>Ichigo breathed in and slowly let it out before opening the gates of the house. He was grateful that Byakuya was there, silently supporting him in such circumstances. How the noble's calm eyes were on him just to make sure he was okay and ready. Byakuy was walking behind him as they went closer to the door of the house.</p><p>The orange head gulped one more time. He still doesn't know whether he was really ready or not but before he could even decide to go forward or run the hell away from there, the door immediately swung open and someone jumped out from there and wrapped their slender arms tightly around the man's neck.</p><p>Ichigo grunted from the impact but regained his balance as he wrapped his arms around the person's waist in response. He was tense but it slowly dissipated when he realized who it was.</p><p>"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu cried as her hug grew tighter.</p><p>"Yuzu," the orange head breathed out and his lips formed into a smile. He really missed them.</p><p>Yuzu pulled away and wiped her tears. Ichigo couldn't help but observe her. He was still certainly taller than Yuzu but she looks way older than the appearance that he was allowed to have. He could see her tired yet happy face and her hair looking disheveled.</p><p>"Ichi-nii," another called out from inside the house and Ichigo grinned. Karin has grown as well, looking older than he was as well but either way, both of his sisters still look more youthful than most people in their age.</p><p>Yuzu slightly moved out of the way for Karin to give his brother a tighter hug to which the orange head eagerly returned in the same fashion.</p><p>Once they let go, Karin couldn't help but comment, "I don't know about you but seeing my older brother taking a younger appearance than me and Yuzu is a bit weird."</p><p>Ichigo chuckled, "Nah, I'm kinda weirded out too." That made them laugh.</p><p>"Oh, Kuchiki-san! Thank you for helping my brother," Yuzu said once she noticed him standing quite awkwardly there.</p><p>Byakuya nodded, "It was my pleasure."</p><p>Karin then helped Yuzu urge them to go inside the house to have a proper talk rather than causing a scene outside. Once they entered, however, a flying kick was coming towards Ichigo and the two shinigami dodged it, letting the assaulter crash on the wall with a loud thud.</p><p>The orange head clicked his tongue and glared, "You never changed, goat face."</p><p>Isshin immediately got back up, unfazed as he dusted off the dust that he gathered when he crashed, "I see you still remember my teachings, son."</p><p>The two looked at each other eye to eye seriously before breaking into an uncharacteristic grin and hugged each other tightly. Despite the horrible welcome and the expected glares, the two missed each other. Once they let each other go, Isshin cried back to his wife's large picture that his son was finally visiting them.</p><p>The action made the Kurosaki's cringe.</p><p>"I'm sorry about this," the orange head mumbled to the noble as he facepalmed. Of course Byakuya had to see this.</p><p>"It's alright," the man replied, "But I am now sure that the Shiba clan, especially your father, has something wrong with their minds."</p><p>Ichigo couldn't help but snort, "You're right."</p><p>Yuzu ushered their father to stop crying already while Karin could almost beat him up for it. Ichigo almost let out a sigh of relief as he watched the scene unfold. It felt nothing has changed at all despite all the things that they all experienced.</p><p>"Let's go to the kitchen," Yuzu said, "I'll make tea for everyone."</p><p>While Isshin had to excuse himself for a while because of the clinic, the rest went to the kitchen. Ichigo pointed towards the dining area and told him he could sit there if he wanted to which the noble nodded in response and proceeded to sit on the chair that was Ichigo's spot in the past.</p><p>Ichigo came back and saw Karin preparing snacks and Yuzu preparing the tea. He leaned on the counter with his arms crossed as he let his eyes wander around.</p><p>"You two still have work?"</p><p>Karin nodded as she still focused on the food, "Yeah but don't worry, we are going to take the time off for a few days up until your final day here."</p><p>"But we took a day off today because you were coming back today," Yuzu chimed in.</p><p>"Sorry to bother you guys," the orange head said.</p><p>"Nonsense," Yuzu replied, "You're our brother, Ichi-nii and we missed you."</p><p>"And we do want a break from time to time," Karin added in with a grin.</p><p>Ichigo shook his head but kept a warm smile plastered on his face. His eyes then wandered back to the noble who was reading a magazine of some sort with concentration. The orange head couldn't help but snort at that.</p><p>"You know Ichi-nii, I'm surprised that it was Kuchiki-san instead of Renji."</p><p>Ichigo looked back over at Karin, who already finished with the snacks and had her eyes fixated on the noble.</p><p>"He offered," he replied.</p><p>Her eyes then landed on her brother with a glint, "And here I thought you two hated each other."</p><p>The latter shrugged, "Things have changed. He even let me live in his place."</p><p>"And let you live under his roof," she added.</p><p>"Yeah, exactly."</p><p>Once tea was done, the three went over to Byakuya where he was already done reading the magazine that was only filled with gossip about artists. Ichigo figured that the noble was interested in the World of the Living but never spoke about it.</p><p>Yuzu set the cups and teapot down while Karin set the plates of snacks down. ONe was something sweet while the other wasn't so much when she remembered that Byakuya hated those confectionery sweets that her brother loves which was something that Renji or Rukia mentioned before.</p><p>They started a light conversation and Ichigo noticed that his sisters tried to include the noble into the conversation. He also noticed that Byakuya was slightly uncomfortable with it as he was also unsure on what to say but still responded to the two politely.</p><p>"I hope my brother wasn't much of a bother, Kuchiki-san," Karin said, jabbing at her brother indirectly.</p><p>Ichigo glared, "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!"</p><p>Byakuya glanced at him and Ichigo managed to see a glimpse of warmth behind it. The noble looked back at Karin and replied, "It wasn't a bother. He is very welcome in my home." He then looked over at Ichigo once more, "And I couldn't have it any other way."</p><p>Karin's teasing grin dropped and it was replaced with a mild shocked expression, Yuzu tried to hide that she was swooned by his words and Ichigo <em>really </em>tried to hide that his heart was pounding wildly at that.</p><p><em>This guy is too much, </em>is what they all thought.</p><p>Ichigo looked away and cleared his throat, "So, why didn't you bring the kid here?"</p><p>Yuzu eyed him as if he said something weird, "I can't bring my son here! What would we explain if he saw his supposedly <em>dead </em>uncle up and alive?"</p><p>"And looking even younger than us," Karin rolled her eyes, "It's like Ichi-nii forgot that he's supposed to be 6 feet under."</p><p>Even Byakuya managed to smirk at that which made Ichigo grumble in response, "I don't know how to feel about that."</p><p>Then, a question popped in Yuzu's mind, "By the way, Ichi-nii."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Why did Toshiro-san visit me to ask for a banana bread recipe? He said you asked."</p><p>Ichigo's face flushed bright red and he could feel the noble's eyes on him and Karin definitely didn't miss that.</p><p>"We are <em>not </em>talking about that now," the orange head replied hotly.</p><p>And so they didn't. But he couldn't escape the knowing look Karin gave him.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>After an hour or two, both Karin and Yuzu needed to head back now but promised both Ichigo and Byakuya that they'd finish assisting things in their home so that they could have dinner together. They bid their goodbyes, leaving the two shinigami alone in the living room.</p><p>Ichigo pondered for a moment as he plopped down on the couch, "Hey, you want to get some clothes? We'll be here for a week after all."</p><p>This made the noble look down at his clothes which earned a frown, "Yes. I have forgotten that <em>he </em>had no fashion sense."</p><p>Ichigo chuckled, "Well, you look good Byakuya but we do need a change of clothes."</p><p>They both decided to go to the mall. It was just still a little bit after lunchtime so they could take their time. They actually haven't eaten anything yet except for the tea and snacks earlier.</p><p>"We could get lunch there too," the orange head said to which the noble agreed.</p><p>Byakuya had to convince Ichigo to get new clothes while the younger told him that the old clothes that were left in the house were enough for him. In the end, Ichigo reluctantly agreed to buying a few shirts and at least another set of pants and even agreed that Byakuya would pay for everything.</p><p>To Ichigo, this added to the evidence that the noble was really a stubborn man.</p><p>They both agreed that walking there was alright because Ichigo wanted to look around town as he walked. He wanted to know if anything changed or if it remained the same. He wanted to pass by the riverbank that held so many memories as well.</p><p>"You don't mind, do you?" Ichigo asked quietly.</p><p>Byakuya merely shook his head, "Not at all."</p><p>Relief washed over the orange head when he heard that. He didn't expect much from the noble or more like he didn't expect the gentleness of the tone coming out from the man at all. But he shouldn't be when their relationship has grown better over the years.</p><p>As they passed the riverbank, the orange head couldn't help but linger his gaze for a while as they walked slowly, ignoring the curious gazes shooting at them as strangers passed by. It was weird that he was there now knowing that he's permanent residence was in Soul Society.</p><p>"Aren't you going to stay here briefly?" came the soft question.</p><p>This made the younger look over his companion. The softening look of the noble took him aback. He immediately recovered and shook his head, "Nah, I'm getting hungry."</p><p>A mere brow was raised.</p><p>"As you wish, then."</p><p>Ichigo then walked at a normal pace instead of the slower pace that he did which made the noble catch up to him. It was calming that Byakuya was there with him. He'd probably be a mess if he went to the world of the living all alone and he was also sure it would be chaotic if he went back with Renji or Rukia.</p><p>"We can always go back there within the week, you know," Ichigo said as he rested his hands behind his neck, "Or later in the afternoon."</p><p>"I suppose you're right."</p><p>"Of course I am!" the orange head exclaimed with a grin.</p><p>Byakuya had to hold back an eye roll, "My, how brave of you to assume that tone."</p><p>"I can't help it. I'm in a good mood."</p><p>A small smile formed on the noble's lips, "I'm glad to hear that."</p><p>Ichigo had to hide how his eyes widened in shock by rolling his eyes and giving an awkward grin. He could never get used to seeing Byakuya smile so warmly like that. Even more when it's directed to him. The orange head cursed his chest for pounding once more.</p><p>He might end up checking up his health with Unohana when he gets back.</p><p>A few more blocks of walking and small chats, they passed by a small park. It was the same park where Rukia tested his willingness to do her job for her and saved the boy from a pesky hollow. The damages of the fight were fixed all those years ago but he could still remember the way it looked after the battle.</p><p>But that's not the reason why his walk went slower and his eyes never left the park. Something else caught his eye. A tall and young man with bright blonde hair caught his attention. It wasn't much because his hair was a weirder color than blonde. He wasn't facing them so he didn't see his face.</p><p>What Ichigo saw was the man's companion. He was obviously shorter than him. Fluffy black hair and had kind dark brown eyes but it was mostly filled with confusion around that time. Ichigo almost thought they were lost somehow.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Byakuya asked with a brow raised but then looked over where Ichigo's eyes were.</p><p>Ichigo regretted not answering immediately, looking away and just pulling Byakuya out of there because now his eyes caught the black haired man's eyes that seem to lit up in hope and almost borderline desperation. He could see the other man's face that seemed guarded and the orange head was surprised to see beautiful jade green eyes.</p><p>A foreigner?</p><p>"Hey!" The black haired man shouted, "Can you please help us?"</p><p>Ichigo frowned. Well that was definitely Japanese so the black haired guy must be Japanese and the other was a foreigner. The orange head could feel Byakuya being cautious all of a sudden when the stranger was slowly approaching them.</p><p>"It's fine," Ichigo said under his breath, hoping to ease the noble.</p><p>"You trust too easily," the noble muttered almost bitterly.</p><p>"It's not that I am," the other reasoned, "They seem nice. I don't sense anything bad."</p><p>When Ichigo heard a grunt, he grinned, "I'll be careful. You're here, anyways."</p><p>Byakuya sighed, "I do not trust the word 'careful' from someone so reckless."</p><p>"Hey-"</p><p>"You should go over to the boy already. He seems like he really needs help."</p><p>Ichigo held back in rolling his eyes and proceeded to head over to the black haired man. He gave a polite smile because he knows that his appearance right now isn't exactly the friendliest form that he had and he was relieved when the man returned a bigger smile.</p><p>"Hey there! I'm sorry to bother you and your friend but we really need your help," the black haired man immediately said once they were face to face.</p><p>Ichigo nodded awkwardly, "Uh, yeah sure. Are you guys new here?"</p><p>This made the man's face brightened even more that even the orange head didn't know it was possible, "Actually, we're taking a vacation here! We heard Karakura is a nice place to visit."</p><p>"Hm, Karakura is nothing compared to other places here," the orange head mumbled under his breath.</p><p>The man continued, "We're actually from Izumo so we're pretty much lost."</p><p>"Eiji!" The blonde man exclaimed and glared at the other.</p><p>Eiji glared back, "What? It's fine, Ash."</p><p>Ichigo raised an eyebrow and thought, "<em>So, he is a foreigner."</em></p><p>Ash folded his arms to his chest and mumbled in English, "Japanese people are too trusting."</p><p>"You're not wrong there," Ichigo replied in English which caught Ash by surprise.</p><p>Eiji laughed awkwardly but gave a meaningful glare at Ash, "I'm sorry about him. He's not used to living in Japan yet."</p><p>"Oh, so you're recently living here?"</p><p>"Yes, he's from New York-"</p><p>"Eiji!"</p><p>"-And now he lives with me in Izumo!"</p><p>Ichigo would've laughed for Eiji ignoring the blonde as he talked casually to him. The blonde seemed to be even more on edge but lessened after a while when Ichigo didn't act to do something questioning.</p><p>"That's awesome," Ichigo replied. He doesn't know what else to say so he stretched out his hand, "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, by the way."</p><p>Eiji took it with a firm grasp, "Okumura Eiji." He looked over at Ash, "And this is-"</p><p>"Ash," the blonde said with surprising decent Japanese, "Just Ash."</p><p>"Nice to meet you two," the orange head sincerely said. He then pointed out to Byakuya who was just simply watching them, "And that stone faced guy is Kuchiki Byakuya. He's my boss."</p><p>"Your boss?" Eiji asked.</p><p>"Yeah," Ichigo replied, "And a friend."</p><p>"I see."</p><p>Ichigo then rubbed the back of his neck, "So, directions?"</p><p>Eiji's eyes lit up and nodded, "Right, sorry. We got sidetracked there."</p><p>The orange head didn't miss the way the blonde was looking at Eiji so fondly. Like he was the most important person in his life right now. Maybe he wasn't so far off, he thinks.</p><p>"We're looking for a mall here," Eiji continued, "We haven't eaten lunch yet so we're looking for it. Our map seems to be taking us to different places."</p><p>Ichigo looked over Byakuya who had his eyebrow raised then back at the pair in front of him, "Actually, we were heading there to buy clothes and grab some lunch. We can walk there together, if you want."</p><p>"Ah! That would be great, thank you!"</p><p>Ichigo nodded, "Okay, I'll just tell Byakuya over there before we get moving."</p><p>"Okay," Eiji replied, "Thanks again for the help, Kurosaki-san!"</p><p>Ichigo waved it off, "It's cool. And Ichigo is fine."</p><p>A smile was formed, "Okay, Ichigo."</p><p>The orange head nodded and jogged over the noble but not without hearing the small complaint coming from Ash. The blonde doesn't seem too trusting with the people around him which is completely understandable.</p><p>"How did it go?" Byakuya asked as his eyes were trailing Ichigo's movement.</p><p>"They're going to the same place as we are," Ichigo replied, "So I told them we could walk there together."</p><p>The noble sighed, "You are simply too nice."</p><p>"I'd rather not let people wander on their own."</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>Eiji was surprised that Ash and Ichigo seemed to get along pretty well. They speak in both Japanese and English as they talk animatedly. They were talking about literature and other things.</p><p>"I'm surprised," Eiji said as he was walking beside the noble. He admits that he was scared of the taller man at first because he gave a cold aura but in the end, he was not as bad as he thought.</p><p>"About what, Okumura-san?" Byakuya asked in a formal tone.</p><p>"Ash rarely gets relaxed around new people," Eiji explained, "But he is surprisingly quite open with Ichigo."</p><p>"More open that he usually is, I assume?"</p><p>"Yeah," he nodded, "A tad bit more. Just enough that he could even let out a laugh."</p><p>The four seemed to get along very well. They, mostly on Ichigo's and Eiji's part, decided that they should all eat lunch together then part ways after. Ash seemed reluctant at first but nodded in agreement when Eiji gave him what Ichigo found out by himself was the 'look'.</p><p>Byakuya looked at him with the same look Ash gave Eiji which the orange head dismissively waved off, telling that there's nothing to worry about.</p><p>"How long is your stay here?" Ichigo asked as he grabbed a bite of his food.</p><p>They were at a restaurant that Ichigo recommended and to the orange head, he was surprised that the restaurant was still up and running after so many years but at the same time he was relieved that it was there or he'd make a fool out of himself.</p><p>"A week," Eiji replied.</p><p>"Ah, as long as us," Ichigo thoughtlessly said, which earned him a pain that he immediately felt on his side.</p><p>He didn't expect to get his side elbowed by Kuchiki Byakuya.</p><p>This earned a curious look from Eiji, "You guys are staying for a week too? I thought you lived here, Ichigo."</p><p>As the orange head rubbed his side, he explained, "Yeah, I did but my work required for me to stay away from home. I only got the week off now."</p><p>"Oh, I see!" Eiji replied then looked over at Byakuya, "It's nice that you gave him a break, Kuchiki-san!"</p><p>Byakuya furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but immediately understood, "I do not mind giving one of my best men a vacation." The noble wanted to strangle Ichigo right then and there for not telling him a thing.</p><p>"If you are his boss," Ash said as he picked up a piece of meat, "Why are you here?"</p><p>"I invited him," Ichigo intervened before the noble could make up an explanation, "He looked like he was about to pass out on his chair from overworking last time so being the good guy I am, I invited him."</p><p>Byakuya scoffed, "Why are you talking about yourself, Ichigo?"</p><p>"What?!" Ichigo looked at him incredulously, "That wasn't me! That could be Renji but not me."</p><p>"That is impossible of me as well," the noble countered, "and in fact, Renji saw you passed out on <em>your </em>desk a week ago. I believe you haven't thanked him for carrying you to the manor."</p><p>"I thought you carried me!"</p><p>"I was tempted to leave you there. And that incident you were talking about was when you were drunk. Again."</p><p>Ichigo groaned as he messed up his own hair in frustration. He could feel the embarrassment rising from his neck to his cheeks to the point he wanted to wipe off the almost unnoticeable smug look on the noble's face or just run out of there.</p><p>Though, the orange head was grateful that the other pair was just watching and not teasing them at any point and they even did the same but in their case, it was Ash getting embarrassed more and more by the minute.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>"Man, I'm beat," Ichigo sighed as he swung the paper bag that was filled with his preferred clothes that he bought.</p><p>After lunch, the pairs parted after lunch and Eiji even gave them his contact number so they could meet again before they all left for Karakura Town. Ichigo didn't have the heart to say that he doesn't exactly have the right means to communicate but maybe he can find a way for that.</p><p>Ichigo and Byakuya then headed towards the clothing department. Ichigo had to stop the noble for buying something that stood him out like formal clothes. He managed to convince the older man to buy a bit more casual but can be seen as formal in the modern times. Byakuya said that he would agree if the orange head would at least buy another set of clothing.</p><p>"It wasn't me who got sidetracked with other things," the noble jabbed at the other but there was zero malice in his tone.</p><p>Ichigo grunted, "I know that."</p><p>They were now walking back to the residence with some bags in tow. Ichigo even noticed the way the noble slow down his pace when they were approaching the riverbank once more. It has an even better view where the sun was slowly setting.</p><p>Ichigo looked over at the noble and he received a nod of approval. Better yet, it was a sign that he could take his time and he won't pressure him. The orange head let out a small grin before walking towards it faster.</p><p>He bathed in the view. The orange sunset reminded him of many things but the place itself held so many memories. May it be good or bad. He didn't know whether to frown at the painful memory that he hasn't really gotten over with but accepted it or to smile when he saw that it never really changed.</p><p>He slid down on the grass to quickly go near the river and when he looked back, he could see Byakuya just standing still in a safe distance as he looked at the sunset.</p><p>Ichigo wanted to slap himself because he thought the man was beautiful.</p><p>But when was he not?</p><p>"Hey," Ichigo called out, gaining the man's attention, "Come over here."</p><p>The orange head saw the reluctance, meaning that he remembered what Ichigo told him. The tales of the past. But Ichigo urged him to come stand beside him again so the noble sighed almost fondly and took the stairs.</p><p>When Byakuya was approaching him, Ichigo snickered, "Why didn't you just slide down? It's faster."</p><p>"I have etiquette, Kurosaki," Byakuya said while fighting to roll his eyes.</p><p>The orange head snorted, "Right. You're still a goody two shoes, Byakuya."</p><p>"I simply abide by the rules. Even the unspoken ones."</p><p>"But you did say you can break some, right?"</p><p>"Yes but I'm not a delinquent like you."</p><p>Ichigo chuckled, "Wow, harsh."</p><p>Byakuya allowed himself to form a small smile, "The truth hurts when it applies to you."</p><p>"It kinda does?" the orange head said, pondering, "But I'm not a douchebag."</p><p>"Of course. But you can be a brute like Zaraki."</p><p>"Oi!" Ichigo said as he glared at him, "I'm not <em>that </em>bad."</p><p>"Not yet," the noble corrected, "You will be after you get acquainted to him often."</p><p>Ichigo snorted, "I guess that's fair."</p><p>They chuckled to themselves then slowly fell into silence. It was a comfortable silence where both of them were looking at the sunset. After awhile, Ichigo looked down on the river, his youthful face looking right back at him. The appearance he took was a different time than he expected but he was okay with it.</p><p>It was great just standing in silence there. It was peaceful. Sure standing for too long can be uncomfortable and even if they had bags with them, it was fine.</p><p>"Do you miss it?"</p><p>The orange head's gaze averted to the noble, "Miss what?"</p><p>"Your life here."</p><p>Ichigo didn't expect Byakuya to ask him that kind of question. It took him aback to the point that he really thought about it. Did he miss his life here?</p><p>A few moments of silence before Byakuya spoke up again, "I apologize, I shouldn't have asked that."</p><p>"No, no! It's fine," Ichigo responded immediately, "I was just.. Thinking."</p><p>Byakuya fell silent after that and let the orange head continue, "I haven't thought about it , you know? I never took a step back and asked myself if I missed it."</p><p>Ichigo sighed, "I guess you could say that I miss it. A bit. I don't mind working with my dad and seeing my sisters grow up but I also don't mind the fact that I died. I think I lived my life quite well."</p><p>"Quite?"</p><p>"Yeah," the orange head nodded, "Never had a family because I was never interested in that kind of thing but maybe I should've been. I don't even know myself anymore."</p><p>"But to answer you, Byakuya, I do miss it. A bit or perhaps a lot. I'm not sure but I don't regret everything that happened after I died. I think being with everyone is fun and everything. Living a different kind of life," Ichigo chuckled, "Though it's not like I had a choice."</p><p>"What if you did?"</p><p>Ichigo then faced the noble, "I don't think I'll change anything. I'm ready to move on from my life here and I don't mind spending the rest of my life with you… and the others."</p><p>The orange wanted to facepalm when he paused there and seemingly wanted to end it with 'you'.</p><p>Byakuya blinked in surprise but nodded slowly, "I see." He then looked at the sunset once more, "I'm glad."</p><p>'<em>He's glad?' </em>Ichigo thought but shook his head. It meant nothing. He laughed awkwardly and pulled the noble by the arm lightly, "C'mon. Let's head back home."</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>There were a lot of times where Ichigo just wanted to ram his head into a wall. THose were because of either embarrassments, second-hand embarrassments or just wanting to disappear from the face of the Earth or… Soul Society itself.</p><p>The orange head cursed his past self that his future self, which was now, should handle the problem that he had forgotten.</p><p>Where will Byakuya sleep?</p><p>"Why am I doing this to myself?" Ichigo groaned as he messed up his already messy hair.</p><p>He thought of sleeping on the couch so the noble could stay in his bed but that would give him an aching back that would last for a bit. Byakuya looked around at first if he should go to a hotel to which the orange head strongly disagreed for the noble to waste money on that.</p><p>Maybe he should've taken up that suggestion after all.</p><p>Ichigo pondered for a bit. His sisters' bedroom is basically nonexistent now and was now used as a storage room for his father's ungodly things and things that needed to be hidden so all that was left was his room.</p><p>"We could share the bed, Ichigo."</p><p>The orange head blankly stared at Byakuya when the suggestion came out of him. Wasn't the noble supposed to be disgusted with that kind of suggestion? And wasn't he supposed to be all high and mighty because of his status in Soul Society.</p><p>Ichigo couldn't help but sigh, "I thought of that but I thought you wouldn't like it."</p><p>A visible look of confusion stared back at him, "Why would I be?"</p><p>"Remember the time I suggested it and you completely showed your <em>disgust</em> towards me?"</p><p>"Well, I despised you before," the noble said as he thought carefully, "And I wasn't used to such… low standards."</p><p>"Exactly!" The younger man exclaimed, "That's exactly why I didn't suggest it."</p><p>"Times have changed," Byakuya deadpanned, "Besides, there were worse events that we experienced together."</p><p>Ichigo's face contorted with revulsion when he remembered the times where they had to get down and dirty in staying in caves in Hueco Mundo and pretty much doing weird tasks that the 6th Division don't usually take.</p><p>Maybe it was because Kyouraku loves messing with the both of them.</p><p>"Right, I definitely remember that and it's not a good thing."</p><p>"And that is why I do not mind."</p><p>Ichigo smirked, "I guess the royal highness doesn't mind joining the peasants."</p><p>"I feel rather generous this week after all," the noble replied with amusement.</p><p>The orange head then had to divert his eyes away from his prying sisters who looked at him with a poorly held back mirth. He forgot that the two had an audience when they were deciding where Byakuya would sleep and in the end, he could only sigh.</p><p>He knew it would be a tough week.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>Ichigo gulped as he left the bathroom. It was nighttime now and the only thing to do now is sleep. Honestly, that was what he had in mind for a while. To have a good sleep. Sure it'll be weird and awkward to sleep in his old room again but it's not like he had any other way.</p><p>The <em>real </em>problem is that he'll sleep in the same bed as Byakuya.</p><p>He had no problem sleeping in the same room with others. Hell, he slept in a room with Byakuya as well one time but they had separate beds and they were quite far away from each other.</p><p>This time is very different.</p><p>Yes, they have lived together for years. Perhaps even longer than couples but what's different is that they stay in different rooms. They were even a room or two apart. It's not like they still had the awkward or menacing aura around each other. It's just how it is.</p><p>He was sure that it's going to be awkward this time around.</p><p>Ichigo just sighed and prepared himself as he slowly walked towards his room. When he felt something was off, he turned the doorknob open to reveal the bedroom that he left years ago. It was smaller than he remembered but it was because he's older now.</p><p>He looked around the room and saw that everything that he left in the room was all the same. The only thing that was slightly different was the bed. He figured that his father knew that he would come back someday so he got a bigger and wider bed for him to come back home.</p><p>His eyebrow was raised when he noticed Byakuya was sitting down serenely at the edge of the bed with his eyes closed and hands on his lap like a proper noble. He looked the same but felt different.</p><p>Ichigo frowned, "Where's Byakuya?"</p><p>The 'Byakuya' looked up directly at him and answered, "Kuchiki-sama is out scouting for the night."</p><p>The orange head was right. It was the mod soul sitting there right now. He wasn't used to having to use gigai so it's weird to see Byakuya's form right in front of him but at the same time the soul of the noble was out running around town to check for any abnormalities.</p><p>Ichigo sighed in relief when the awkwardness of him and the mod soul being alone in the room didn't last when Byakuya landed on the window sill. He took a moment to look at Byakuya who was wearing his haori, kenseikan and his signature scarf.</p><p>"How was it?" The orange head asked as he crossed his arms.</p><p>"Nothing problematic," the noble replied as he jumped inside, "The assigned shinigami was capable of handling it."</p><p>Ichigo eyed him as he returned to the gigai which he noted was already wearing some fancy sleeping attire that was in contrast to his worn out gray shirt and black jogging pants. He felt more comfortable now that he knew that the gigai was being controlled by the noble himself.</p><p>"It's weird to see you jumping in from the window when I am the one who usually does it."</p><p>"I've learned from the worst," came the amused reply.</p><p>Ichigo rolled his eyes, "You mean the best."</p><p>"I said what I meant."</p><p>The orange head had to resist the urge to fight the older man and resorted to a sigh, "I'll fight you another day, Byakuya. I feel beat."</p><p>Nodding in understanding, Byakuya stood up from the bed, "Of course."</p><p>Ichigo scratched his cheek, "Uh, which side do you like to take?"</p><p>"Whichever is fine," the noble replied, "You may choose first."</p><p>The orange head really had decided that it was more awkward than he thought. He held back a sigh and replied, "Ah, I'll take the left then."</p><p>Byakuya nodded, "I shall take the right."</p><p>Ichigo's mind was so confused as he slowly climbed on the bed as he felt watchful eyes behind him. It was weird that the noble wasn't complaining and he was the one who suggested it even. It was definitely weird but at the same time he shouldn't doubt the bond that the two had over time. On the other hand, this might've been way out of the comfort zone of friends that were enemies who were ready to kill each other in the past.</p><p>He then lied down on the left, his back facing the noble. He slightly froze when he could feel the bed weighing down when Byakuya started to lie down beside him. They had some good distance between each other but it was still awkward nonetheless.</p><p>Ichigo didn't know where he got the courage but he managed to say, "Goodnight, Byakuya."</p><p>A few moments passed that made Ichigo think the man had fallen asleep quickly already but was surprised when he heard the soft reply, "Goodnight, Ichigo."</p><p>The orange head's lips curved up into a small smile before drifting off to sleep.</p><p>It wasn't that bad to sleep beside him after all.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>The days passed with multiple schedules that Ichigo mostly had. He was dragged left and right by his sister to the malls and restaurants that were open when he was gone. Ichigo was glad that being a fourth seat, he still had a good enough salary for splurges like he experienced in his vacation.</p><p>It didn't help that Byakuya was just there to observe him and the surroundings. He did get dragged around by Yuzu mostly because he had a soft spot for the girl but he had a soft spot for the both of them in general. He sometimes treated the two cakes that made their mouth water whenever they passed a very expensive looking bakery.</p><p>It's like their younger selves were brought out with the two older men joining them.</p><p>Then, Ichigo had managed to contact Uryuu, Chad and the others to meet with them. They were both shocked and the others weren't. Though, they had to double take his appearance as he had a youthful one in contrast to their old but very healthy appearances.</p><p>"You're working under <em>the </em>Kuchiki Byakuya?" Uryuu asked while fixing his glasses. He doesn't know whether his old ears are deceiving him or not.</p><p>"And living with him too?" Orihime added. She doesn't have anything much against the man but she was still taken aback because she knows the history between the two men.</p><p>"Who's this mystery guy, anyways?" Tatsuki asked, "Is he as bad as you guys make him?"</p><p>"He isn't bad per se," Uryuu replied, "But Ichigo and he had bad blood in the past so it's very surprising that they got along to the point of living under the same roof."</p><p>Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Yeah but he isn't as bad as you guys think."</p><p>"Where is that guy now? I'm curious," Tatsuki asked. She only heard the captain's name but never saw him.</p><p>The orange head shrugged, "He's in my house but he probably went patrolling while I'm gone so he might be close or maybe not."</p><p>The group then resumed talking about other things and what they were up to. It wasn't much because of their age but they still had interesting stories to tell Ichigo. The orange head was silently happy that he got to see them again while they were in the World of the Living.</p><p>After a few more days, they met up with Eiji and Ash again and this time, they weren't lost when they said to meet up at the mall where they first went together. Ichigo somehow couldn't handle the giddiness that Eiji was emitting.</p><p>Comparing his body's age to Eiji, the latter was older than a few years. He was mostly surprised that Ash was the one younger of the two because of how matured he looked compared to Eiji. It must be the asian genes.</p><p>"It's nice to see you guys again before our vacation ends!" Eiji said happily.</p><p>Ichigo nodded and gave a small smile, "Yeah, have any plans today?"</p><p>Eiji suggested that they should go to the movies. Ash agreed after the black haired man agreed to dropping by a bookstore before going back to the hotel. Ichigo had to make the noble agree to it because oddly enough, he had grown attached to the two.</p><p>"You owe me good quality tea."</p><p>Ichigo had to hold back a laugh when Byakuya let out a childish but at the same time a mature kind of bribery for him to accept the movie thing but accepted nonetheless. He found this side of Byakuya amusing and it wasn't something that could be seen every time. It probably wasn't visible if they were in Soul Society.</p><p>They proceeded to the movies and Eiji was tricked into treating the four of them. Although Byakuya didn't like that, he treated them for lunch after that.</p><p>Ash and Ichigo bonded over the books that they suggested to each other as they walked around the bookstore and hoping that the said suggestion would be there for grabs for them.</p><p>"You sound older than you are," Ash said as he picked up a thick book.</p><p>Ichigo tensed a little at that but then eased himself with a chuckle, "You too."</p><p>After spending a few more times together, it was finally time to say goodbye. To the orange head, it felt odd that he was having a hard time thinking it would be hard to part ways with the two but they need to go their own separate ways.</p><p>"Make sure to keep contact, Ichigo," Eiji said with a smile.</p><p>Ichigo nodded as he thought <em>how </em>he could contact the man back, "Sure."</p><p>Ash and Eiji would head back to Izumo tomorrow and Ichigo and Byakuya would return to Soul Society. Time flies by fast when you enjoy it, Ichigo concluded.</p><p>"See you soon!" Eiji waved while Ash nodded at them but with a small smile.</p><p>Byakuya and Ichigo couldn't help but return the gesture with a nod and a small wave respectively.</p><p>"See you."</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>Ichigo held his sisters in a tight embrace. It was already his last eligible day in the World of the Living so he was savoring the moment even more. It didn't help that both Karin and Yuzu were crying silently as they hugged their brother.</p><p>"We'll miss you, Ichi-nii," Yuzu sniffled as she hugged tighter.</p><p>"I'll visit soon, I promise," the orange head reassured.</p><p>Karin slightly pulled away to look at him in the eye, "If you will take as long as this then we might be dead by then!"</p><p>Ichigo didn't know whether to laugh or cry at that, "Then, I will escort you to Soul Society if that happens. He looked back at Byakuya who was standing a good distance away from them, "We'll make sure to find them. Right, Byakuya?"</p><p>Byakuya was taken aback but nodded nonetheless, "Of course. We will do our very best."</p><p>Karin pulled away then wiped her remaining tears, "We'll hold on to that promise, you hear?"</p><p>The orange head chuckled as he patted Yuzu's head, "Yeah, I get you."</p><p>They bid each other one last goodbye and even Ichigo went to say goodbye to his old man.</p><p>"Catch you later, goatface."</p><p>Isshin looked at him, "You better come back soon."</p><p>"I'll try," came the weak reply. He really doesn't know when he can do the same week again.</p><p>But Isshin took it as a good answer and nodded anyway. He then looked over at Byakuya, "Take care of him, Kuchiki."</p><p>"You do not need to tell me twice, Shiba Isshin."</p><p>The older shinigami gave one more hard look at Byakuya and chuckled, "You've changed." and said nothing more before waving off his son already.</p><p>The noble was surprised that Yuzu gave him a tight hug as well and Karin gave him a light and awkward one. Ichigo could see the man's face softened as he awkwardly pat both of their heads lightly.</p><p>He thought the scene in front of him was cute.</p><p>"Take care you two!" Yuzu said as she waved the two goodbye with Karin waving them off as well beside her.</p><p>When they were already a few blocks away from Ichigo's house, the younger shinigami sighed, "I almost thought I couldn't leave."</p><p>"That wouldn't be possible."</p><p>Another sigh, "I know and that's why I'm glad we left before my stubborn ass decides otherwise."</p><p>An amused sound left the noble's lips, "I would've forced you to come back if you did."</p><p>"I know you would."</p><p>After thinking, Ichigo spoke again, "In the future, we should look for both Ash and Eiji's soul in Izumo when the time comes."</p><p>"Do you want to kill them off already?"</p><p>"No! I just want their souls to be safe, okay?"</p><p>"...If you say so."</p><p>
  <strong>Ichigo has realized that Byakuya has a softer side to him when it comes to family. He saw it in the past but it was more evident now with how he held a warm gaze towards Rukia and he even patted his sisters' heads as a sign of comfort.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It even eases him that the captains and most shinigami treat him as family and will help him in any way. The fact that Byakuya considers him as something intimate like family then maybe...</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, thanks for reading as always. And yes I included Ash Lynx and Eiji Okumura from Banana Fish. GARDEN OF LIGHT? WHAT IS THAT?</p><p>Support me on <a href="https://ko-fi.com/ryuukevin">ko-fi</a></p><p>Join the awesome Bleach discord server here:<br/>https://discord.gg/YzPzF7G</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Realization #10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! Sorry it took awhile. I've been doing stuff and just been watching stuff to prevent myself from going down to shit haha. But yes, anyways. Thank you for waiting. I hope you all enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Realization #10</strong>
</p><p>Ichigo sighed as he stamped another paper mindlessly. It has been a few weeks since their trip in the World of the Living and he missed his family already. He even missed his newfound friends he met within that week. He managed to find a way to contact them with Urahara's help at least.</p><p>He looked down at the new paper that he just got, remembering that he slept beside Byakuya the whole week. It was odd at first with two grown ass men lying on the same bed but at the same time it was more comforting and relaxing than it has ever been.</p><p>So he can't deny that it was weird going back to the manor once more and sleeping in separate rooms. There was at one point he almost wanted to ask Byakuya about staying together again but it was weird.</p><p>Too weird.</p><p>It's not like they're together or anything.</p><p>He was relieved (or disappointed) that he managed to stop himself from asking the question. He was merely given a raised brow as he had his existential crisis running at the back of his head. It wasn't exactly his best moment.</p><p>Ichigo decided to shut up or never bring it up ever again because it is weird to say like 'Hey, Byakuya. I really like sleeping beside you so can we continue that here?' He groaned as he let go of the paper and buried his face in his calloused hands. It was worse than he thought.</p><p>But he decided to ignore all of those.</p><p>"Ya know, a lil bit more, you'll have your head bursting with overthinking."</p><p>This made Ichigo stop his groaning and looked up from his hands to see a concerned yet silently amused look from the red head lieutenant of his Division.</p><p>Right.</p><p>He was at work.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>The orange head cleared his throat and picked up the paper again, "What are you talking about this time, pineapple?"</p><p>Renji glared, "It's <em>fukutaichou </em>and you know you're still shit at lying, right?"</p><p>"<em>Fukutaichou</em>," Ichigo drawled which earned a deadlier glare from the red head, "I'm fine. Why are you even here anyways?"</p><p>Ichigo had to stifle a snort when he heard Renji mutter a soft '<em>Fuckin' brat.' </em>as he set down a tray with a cup of tea and plate of cookies, "Here. Taichou told me to give this to you." A brow was raised, "We both noticed that you have been working nonstop ever since you came back."</p><p>He blinked and looked down at the tray. Both the drink and snacks looked very good and it was actually suspicious to see such luxury looking cookies. He has seen a fair amount of the average cookie so he knows that this was something special.</p><p>He picked one up with his free hand and inspected it, "Where's it from? This looks fancier than the last one."</p><p>Renji shrugged, "It was the only thing in the pantry. I'm not sure since the 9th and 10th seats bought it." He stretched for a bit before walking towards the door that he entered from earlier, "I'm just here to give it to you. You better eat up."</p><p>Ichigo could only watch the red head sliding the door close to his office, leaving him to his own devices. He dropped the paper again and pushed the stack aside in his conveniently large table and pulled the tray closer to him.</p><p>He might as well enjoy the snacks.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>Ichigo was told to finish his day earlier than expected. Byakuya reasoned that there wasn't much to do and he and Renji could finish things up for the day just fine for now. This raised a questioning look from the orange head.</p><p>"You said you can both handle it but you'll be late for dinner."</p><p>A small smile emerged from the noble, "I never mentioned it was easy."</p><p>"Then, shouldn't I stay so it'll finish quicker?"</p><p>"I could always require assistance from our third seat."</p><p>Ichigo frowned. Right, he forgot he was a fourth seat so technically there's another one above him. He doesn't mind Rikichi at all. He actually likes him. A bit timid like Hanatarou and maybe that's why he likes him since he also favors Hanatarou and treasure their friendship over the years.</p><p>"Fine," the orange head resigned, "But if you need me, just flare up your reiatsu."</p><p>"Or," Byakuya said with mild amusement, "I shall send over a Jigokucho."</p><p>Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Yeah, that could work too."</p><p>"Now, go. Before I change my mind."</p><p>The orange head then grinned, "Maybe I should stay here then."</p><p>"<em>Ichigo.</em>"</p><p>"Fine, fine! I'm going!"</p><p>The orange head dashed out of the office before the noble could even do anything. He could barely hear the snort coming from the lieutenant but it suddenly stopped when he remembered that it was him and the captain left to finish the rest of the paperwork.</p><p>Ichigo groaned softly when he bumped into something or someone while he was rushing through the quiet corridors. He looked down and saw a shorter guy with black hair that almost reminded him of Eiji.</p><p>It was the 10th seat.</p><p>"S-sorry, Kurosaki-san!" the 10th seat said frantically as he dusted off the 4th seat's invincible dust.</p><p>The orange head held the boy's shoulders firmly, "Shoyo. <em>Shoyo.</em>"</p><p>Shoyo stopped dusting the man's shihakusho and looked up those piercing eyes, "Y-yes?"</p><p>"It's fine," Ichigo sighed, "No one's hurt so you don't have to freak out like that."</p><p>"I'm sorry," the shorter man said meekly.</p><p>Ichigo sighed once more. He doesn't know why but he suddenly felt older than he actually is right now and he doesn't like it one bit. He then looked over at the boy once more. He was shorter and younger looking. He must've gone to Soul Society at a young age.</p><p>Shoyo slightly tilted his head, confused, "Um, Kurosaki-san?"</p><p>The orange head blinked and he suddenly wanted to slap himself. He must've looked like a creep. He suddenly thought of a question that he thought a while back, "Say… where did you buy the cookies that's in the pantry lately?"</p><p>Ichigo could see that Shoyo's expression was twisted with more confusion than earlier and he didn't know why it kind of amused him. Shoyo responded slowly after a while, "There's a bakery in Seireitei that we recently knew. They have a lot of tasty things."</p><p>The taller man pondered. It must be new. He then ruffled the boy's hair, "Alright. Thanks." He patted the boy's back as he passed by, "I'll be leaving now. See you tomorrow, Shoyo!"</p><p>Shoyo couldn't do anything else but wave at the man's broad back dumbly without a word.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>Ichigo grumbled as he walked around Seireitei. It was too early compared to his usual time so it was weird that it was bright and sunny outside the barracks. He usually also goes home along with Byakuya or Renji or hell even both so he decided to walk around the area for once.</p><p>He has been living here for years now but he never strayed from where he was required to stay like in the manor, Rukia's house and the barracks. He, of course, occasionally visits the other barracks but he just simply went in and out and straight head back to the aforementioned places right after.</p><p>He also looked around Rukongai for missions or being dragged by Rukia to go out shopping or eat lunch with Byakuya and Renji.</p><p>He looked around the streets. Everything looks <em>so </em>clean that it was like every path looks the same. He remembers getting lost from time to time but he slowly got used to it by now so when he saw an unfamiliar building, it piqued his interest.</p><p>Ichigo walked closer to the normal looking building. It doesn't seem to stand out but at the same time, it has a different feel to it. The walls are white and its name was sticked with a sticker onto the huge window clearly.</p><p>Even if he was still at a long distance, he could smell the delicious treats from where he stood. He patted down his shihakusho to check if he brought the pouch of money that he has. He might end up buying a lot once he enters the place.</p><p>He gathered himself up when he felt the pouch in his pockets and proceeded inside the building. Ichigo was immediately hit with the stronger scent of the delicious treats and there was even a scent of coffee. He was suddenly tempted to buy a cup of coffee.</p><p>He paused for a moment. Maybe he should convince Byakuya to try some coffee some time.</p><p>Ichigo scanned the area for a bit. The dining area doesn't have much space and could only accommodate a few shinigami but it still has the comfortable feeling that reminded him of a cafe in the World of the Living. There's a huge case showing the different kinds of pastries and cakes at one side and there were huge metallic doors just at the right end of the counter.</p><p>His sharp amber eyes landed on a man behind the counter and it furrowed his eyebrows. He felt like he had seen the same figure some time ago and he couldn't place his finger on it. The man had his back turned and when he slightly turned to the right, the orange head's eyes lit up in recognition.</p><p>It was the man who owned the store in Rukongai before.</p><p>The man had a grin on his lips and as if he felt prying eyes, he looked towards Ichigo who still eyed him carefully. His grin didn't drop as he fully turned towards Ichigo.</p><p>"Why if it isn't the kid from before!"</p><p>'<em>So he still remembers me,' </em>Ichigo thought as he strides closer to the counter. He was glad that he wasn't crazy, "...Yeah. The guy from Rukongai, right?"</p><p>It seems to please the man that Ichigo remembered him, "Yup! That's me." He made an unreadable grin but definitely wider than earlier, "So, how did your <em>friend </em>enjoy the present?"</p><p>Ichigo cleared his throat as he averted his gaze from those piercing red eyes, "Yeah. He liked it."</p><p>It was enough for the man and he outstretched his arm over the counter to give Ichigo a handshake, "Since we have met twice, I think it's time to introduce ourselves. Satoshi."</p><p>The orange head took it and they each had a firm hold, "Ichigo."</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Ichigo," Satoshi said charmingly and the orange head admits that the guy has a lot of charisma, "Again, thank you for your generosity from before."</p><p>"No worries," Ichigo assured him, then looked around a bit, "Is this your place?"</p><p>The man nodded, "Yeah. It took me a while to gather everything I needed from the materials to the cash but now I opened it!"</p><p>Curiosity killed the cat, they say but Ichigo still asked, "Why did you decide to make it here in Soul Society?" It was both fun and a weird idea to build something like that up here.</p><p>Satoshi shrugged, "It seems fun. Plus, even shinigami have cravings and the things I sell are definitely some of those cravings!"</p><p>He has a point, Ichigo thought. There were times that he could hear the Shinigami Women's Association craving for sweets or anything like that that could be conveniently be bought rather than making it themselves. He also heard some people wanting good coffee too. Hell, even Rukia wanted something that she had in the World of the Living but she wasn't allowed to.</p><p>Ichigo then nodded, "I guess you keep those people sane."</p><p>This earned a laugh from the man, "I guess you could say that. A good cause, I dare say."</p><p>Satoshi then told Ichigo to follow him in the kitchen because he wanted the younger to try something that he was creating.</p><p>"Don't worry. I won't kill you or anything," The man said humorously as they walked towards the doors, "And I'll give you free coffee along with the new thing."</p><p>Ichigo didn't know how to react with his joke so he just nodded, "Thanks, Satoshi."</p><p>Satoshi opened the door for the two of them and urged the orange head to enter ahead in the kitchen so he could bask in the sight of the busy place. Ichigo then silently observed. It was clean but at the same time, some tables were covered in flour, dough and chocolate. There were four other people working and concentrating with their job since they practically ignored his presence.</p><p>"Don't mind them," the man said as he closed the door and looked over one person who was fixing something, "Sano, go help Tendou outside. I need to show my guest around."</p><p>Sano, a tall man with a muscular body with spiky brown hair looked up and shot a toothy grin, "Sure thing, boss."</p><p>He left the table alone and jogged over to their direction and gave an acknowledging nod towards Ichigo to which he returned with the same gesture. The orange head thought that the man didn't exactly suit in working in a place like this but he shouldn't judge a book by its cover.</p><p>Satoshi then motioned Ichigo to follow him to the other end of the kitchen and it held some refrigerators, lined up perfectly side by side. He told the younger to wait by the clean and untouched table to get something from the fridge.</p><p>"I made this one yesterday," the man explained, "So this is practically a trial."</p><p>"Has anyone tried it yet?" Ichigo asked.</p><p>"Nope," Satoshi chuckled, "And the people here are sick of trying my stuff so I'm pretty lucky that you came here."</p><p>The orange head felt somewhat honored that the other considered him to try something new despite being a decision on a whim. Also, who could even deny free stuff?</p><p>Satoshi then placed a cake on the table and Ichigo couldn't help but stare. It was pretty looking with 3 layers of different flavors. It wasn't tall at all but a slice of it looks enough.</p><p>"This is called a mango mousse cake," Satoshi explained as he grabbed a knife, "Bottom layer is a graham base, then mango mousse and lastly at the top is just whipped cream with some mango bits."</p><p>Ichigo was speechless because all he could think about was eating it. The man chuckled when he noticed that the orange head was simply <em>staring</em> and it wouldn't be a surprise if he drooled. He made a considerable size of slice and grabbed a small plate to put the cake on it.</p><p>He slid it over Ichigo and gave a fork, "Here. Go try while I make coffee."</p><p>"Thanks," the orange head managed to say. When the man started to walk away, he picked up his fork and dug it into the corner of the cake. He observed it a bit more. The graham was kind of crumbly and the mousse was in a pale yellow color. He brought the fork to his mouth for a bite and he could swear that his eyes brightened a bit.</p><p>"Like it?" Satoshi asked as he chuckled. He set down two cups of coffee for both him and Ichigo.</p><p>"It's not that sweet," Ichigo said, "But it's great."</p><p>"That was my plan," the man replied, "There might be some sweet lovers that don't want it to be too overbearing or wanted to try something mild."</p><p>Ichigo nodded along the way as he explained and also took more bites. It tastes fucking great, he had to admit. Probably even better than the ones he had in the World of the Living. He took a sip of his coffee and saw Satoshi eyeing him with an amused grin.</p><p>He set down his cup and asked, "What?"</p><p>"Nothing," the man replied, "You just seem to enjoy it a lot."</p><p>Ichigo shrugged, "It's great. What did you expect?"</p><p>Satoshi laughed softly, "You're so honest." He eyed him again, "If you come back tomorrow, I'll give you another free coffee. Also this, if you want."</p><p>"Really?!"</p><p>"Really."</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>He spent the next few weeks visiting the bakery… or cafe when he can. Before work or after, whatever is convenient. Satoshi was always there to greet him and offer him a free cup of coffee or a few sweet treats. It was great. One time, he even caught Shoyo buying the snacks that were always available in the 6th DIvision pantry.</p><p>He forgot that it was from here.</p><p>Satoshi was friendly. Cunning, sometimes borderline evil but he still is nice overall. He found out that he was a former division member of a division he will never ever name. He even saw the man's zanpakuto that was hidden in his office.</p><p>"Say," Satoshi started. They were at the kitchen again and Ichigo was trying something new again, "How about bringing your friend here tomorrow? I've been curious."</p><p>Ichigo froze. Bringing Byakuya here was going to be tough, he figured. The man wasn't fond of sweets at all and didn't drink coffee because the noble preferred tea over anything. He also hasn't told the man across from him that his friend was a noble, a captain of the 6th Division and is the damn head of the Kuchiki household.</p><p>Tough, indeed.</p><p>"I think he's too busy to go with me," Ichigo replied hesitantly.</p><p>The man frowned, "You haven't even tried!"</p><p>"He's working," Ichigo shrugged, "He probably can't make time."</p><p>"If you give him the one before then he must be special to you, right?" Satoshi asked while Ichigo slowly nodded, "Then, it means you're important to him too!"</p><p>Pfft. Important? Yeah, right.</p><p>"I doubt that."</p><p>Satoshi eyed him carefully and his look gave the orange head a 'are you fucking kidding me' kind of vibe. Ichigo thought what he said was true. It was kind of doubting. He was merely a good friend and someone who worked under him. It's not like Byakuya thinks of him as someone special, right?</p><p>….Right?</p><p>The man was glad that there weren't any customers as he lightly hit the table, "Let's bet."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"If he <em>doesn't </em>go with you when you ask, I'll treat you more things for a week," Satoshi proposed, "But if he <em>does</em>, then you owe me lunch for a week."</p><p>The orange head eyed him like he was crazy but there wasn't a smug or mischievous grin dancing around the man's lips so he was serious. Shit. He was <em>serious</em>.</p><p>Satoshi stretched out his hand and asked, "So, wanna bet?"</p><p>Ichigo looked at the hand then at the man's serious face. He silently gulped and took the man's hand and shook it firmly.</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>A mischievous grin broke out of the man's face and Ichigo knew he was fucked.</p><p>"I will make sure you'll eat your words, Ichigo."</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>The next day, Ichigo planned to keep his word to ask Byakuya if he could go with him later. He could imagine the evil laugh that Satoshi is making if he sees him like this in his office right now with him holding his groan as he stamped the papers.</p><p>When Renji approached his office a few hours later to tell him that he could have his break, he immediately stood up and followed him which earned a look from the lieutenant.</p><p>"Why are you following me?"</p><p>"I'm not," came the simple response.</p><p>"The pantry's the other way," Renji said as he continued walking.</p><p>"I know," the orange head said with his eyebrows furrowed, "I'm not going there."</p><p>"Huh?" Renji looked behind him.</p><p>"I need to ask Byakuya something." When Renji eyed him again, he continued, "What? Is it weird to talk to him?"</p><p>"Nah," the red head shrugged, "Just wonderin' why."</p><p>"I want to ask him something."</p><p>Renji simply raised a brow but didn't say anything more. He was curious, of course. He would tell Rukia about this later as well but he felt like he shouldn't ask about anything for now.</p><p>The red head motioned towards the office when he passed by it, "Go ahead. I need to check up on somethin' first."</p><p>Ichigo gave a silent thanks as he watched the man's back disappear from his sight. He took a moment before knocking on the shoji door and slid it open, revealing the noble doing his own paperwork. Sometimes, he wonders when will Byakuya get sick of it?</p><p>More like, when will Soul Society get sick of doing the things over and over again? But he thought that it'll be better than a war breaking out and losing so many lives again.</p><p>He peeked in and greeted, "Yo, Byakuya!"</p><p>This caught the man's attention as he stopped from signing something and slowly looked up. He had an eyebrow raised when he saw the orange head, "Manners, Kurosaki."</p><p>Ichigo snorted as he entered the office, "Sorry, <em>taichou</em>."</p><p>"I began to see why Abarai hates it whenever you address him formally."</p><p>The younger man shrugged, "That's not my problem."</p><p>Byakuya lowered his pen to give his full attention to the other, "What brings you here, Ichigo?"</p><p>The said man plopped down on the couch that was across from the noble's table, "I just came here to ask you something."</p><p>Ichigo was thoroughly amused when he saw the noble's eyebrow twitch in slight annoyance whenever he does something 'unbecoming'. He guessed that not even the years they spent together will erase that.</p><p>The noble looked back down at the paper to start again, "What is it, then?"</p><p>"Remember the bakery I told you about?" When Byakuya grunted in affirmation, he continued, "Do you want to come with me later after work?"</p><p>Byakuya's hand paused and looked at him like he grew another head suddenly or he looked very very suspicious.</p><p>"What? What's with that look?" Ichigo asked with furrowed eyebrows.</p><p>"Nothing," the noble replied, "It's the first time you have asked."</p><p>The man was right. Ichigo has never considered it because he thought that the place won't pique the noble's interest since it has nothing for Byakuya except for the tea available there but that's about it.</p><p>Ichigo frowned slightly, "I thought you wouldn't stand the sight of sweets."</p><p>"I'm not that against it," Byakuya said with a raised brow, "But I understand."</p><p>The orange head waited a few moments before he could ask again, So, would you like to join?"</p><p>Without hesitation, the man replied, "Of course."</p><p>Ichigo was caught off guard with the answer. He didn't expect for the noble to agree but now he knows that he's fucked.</p><p>He could say goodbye to his wallet next week.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>Work hours were finally over and Ichigo dreaded the fact that Byakuya decided to leave early today because of their plans. It was sweet, of course but he wanted to delay the inevitable just a bit longer but it can't happen now.</p><p>Ichigo helped the two fix the office with the noble's command. He could see Renji was relieved that the day was over. He might've thought of some plans for today too.</p><p>"What's with the early dismissal, taichou?" Renji asked because even the rest of the division were curious.</p><p>"Ichigo and I will go somewhere today," the noble replied as he focused on his own table.</p><p>The orange head caught the knowing gaze of the lieutenant and he couldn't help but glare back in return. This earned a smirk from the taller man as if he knew something or guessed something that's funny to him.</p><p>Once they were done, Byakuya told Renji to go ahead and the redhead complied happily, dashing off with a quick goodbye to Ichigo, leaving the two alone.</p><p>"Let us take our leave," Byakuya said as he walked past by the orange head.</p><p>Ichigo certainly was nervous to the point that the walk there was pretty much silent. It wasn't the silence that accompanied them every now and then because this time, it wasn't as comfortable. Even Byakuya noticed it to the point that he looked over the orange head.</p><p>"Are you alright?"</p><p>Ichigo blinked as he processed the words and quickly nodded, "Yeah, I'm good."</p><p>With doubt in his eyes, Byakuya continued walking, "What is on your mind?"</p><p>The orange head gulped. He doesn't want to mention the bet or anything, "I was thinking of what you can get there. I think there's something that isn't too sweet. I think you'll like it."</p><p>A brief silence and the man nodded, "I'll take your suggestion, then."</p><p>Before the awkward conversation could go, they finally arrived at their destination. Ichigo was both relieved and stressed at the same time. He doesn't know how those two feelings mended in his chest together right now.</p><p>Ichigo slowly pushed the door open. He was glad that there were a few customers right now because he doesn't want even more audience to his great loss. As soon as the door opened, Satoshi looked towards them with a grin, then his eyes widened and it settled with an amused look.</p><p>"Ichigo!" Satoshi said with a grin, "I see you brought your… friend."</p><p>The orange head's eyebrow twitched but tried to introduce them, "Byakuya, this is Satoshi. Satoshi, this is…"</p><p>Ichigo was surprised when he saw the glare on the noble's eyes. His jaw was firm and his lips were formed into a frown. It seems like he knew him already.</p><p>"Takashi," Byakuya said coldly, "You have finally decided to show your face."</p><p>Satoshi's eyes glint dangerously, "I never hid, anyways. You just suck at finding me."</p><p>The two stare at each other until Ichigo asks, "What the hell? You guys know each other?"</p><p>Byakuya looked away first and let out a sigh, "Unfortunately."</p><p>"Don't be like that, Byakuya-san. You act like we don't have a long history together."</p><p>The noble spoke in a low tone when he felt the orange head's eyes on him, waiting for an explanation, "His family served under us for hundreds of years until they all disappeared. We tried looking for them but to no avail. We were certain of their survival because they're a powerful group."</p><p>"Unfortunately, everyone but me died," The man said with an even tone but then he brought up his grin, "But! Past is past. Now, come on. Just go to any of the tables and I'll serve you."</p><p>Byakuya was hesitating so Ichigo elbowed his side a bit, "C'mon. Sato-san has been nice to me so far."</p><p>The noble's eyebrow twitched at the nickname but slowly nodded, "Fine."</p><p>The two walked towards the corner of the room with the available table. It was also Ichigo's favorite spot whenever he came here even if the kitchen is better than the dining area. They seated and Ichigo saw how uncomfortable his companion was so he couldn't help himself but feel guilty.</p><p>"I'm sorry for dragging you here," Ichigo muttered.</p><p>That took the noble by surprise but understood immediately, "It is not your fault. You wouldn't have known."</p><p>"Well, we can leave now if you want."</p><p>Byakuya shook his head, "Despite his rotten personality, he has been kind and welcoming to you. I am willing to overlook his… mistakes in the past for now."</p><p>This gave Ichigo some hope. It probably wasn't a loss cause after all.</p><p>Satoshi approached them with a grin, "So, what will you guys have?"</p><p>Ichigo looked over the noble and the man motioned him to do it for him. He then replied, "We'll have the mango mousse and the usual coffee."</p><p>"Not in the mood for your usual overly sweet things?" The man asked back but took the order regardless.</p><p>"I guess you could say that."</p><p>Satoshi nodded and eyed the both of them first before leaving the two alone. The silence was a bit awkward at first as Ichigo tried to focus around his surroundings more before it consumed him more.</p><p>"How have you been?"</p><p>The orange head focused on the noble across from him and let out an amused laugh, "What kind of question is that? You act like we don't live together."</p><p>A small smile was on the noble's face, "I have nothing else up my sleeve."</p><p>A laugh escaped Ichigo again, "Alright, alright. Well, things have been good so far. What about you?"</p><p>"I have been consumed by work as usual."</p><p>Ichigo leaned in, "Don't you ever get sick of it?"</p><p>"Sick of what?" Byakuya asked.</p><p>"Work," the younger man said, "Doing it everyday without break is tiring, right?"</p><p>"That is true," Byakuya nodded in agreement, "But it is my responsibility."</p><p>Ichigo sighed. A typical Byakuya answer.</p><p>"Don't you want breaks?"</p><p>"I do it once a week, remember?"</p><p>"<em>But</em> you're still working! Except it's in your study room!" Ichigo exclaimed exasperatedly.</p><p>The noble chuckled lightly, "If you do it long enough, it ends up being quite calming actually."</p><p>Ichigo grumbled in his seat, "That still doesn't count."</p><p>Their conversation was then cut short when Satoshi arrived with their order and set it down carefully on their table.</p><p>"I hope you enjoy your date," Satoshi said cheerfully but downright teasing, "And I can't wait for our delicious lunch out, Ichigo."</p><p>Ichigo sputtered but the raven simply laughed as he waved at the both of them, ignoring the blush from the orange head's face and the noble's stunned face as he walked away from the table.</p><p>Ichigo recovered from his blush and sighed deeply, "I'm sorry. He's such an ass."</p><p>"He never changed," Byakuya said evenly.</p><p>The orange head then motioned towards the cake, "Well, he makes good stuff so hopefully that covers it." He then looked at the coffee cup giddily, "And maybe you'll like the coffee."</p><p>When Byakuya nodded, Ichigo couldn't help but observe the noble before digging down on his own slice. The noble picked up the coffee cup and took a tentative sip. It wasn't obvious but the light in the man's eyes was evident to Ichigo. It was the same look when he had a good cup of tea.</p><p>He then picked up the fork and took a small piece of the cake. The noble was also observing it for a brief moment before taking the bite. Ichigo's face was graced with a grin when Byakuya's eyes lit up again and looked at the cake silently.</p><p>After a few moments, Byakuya spoke, "It's not too sweet."</p><p>"Right? Do you like it?"</p><p>The noble nodded and Ichigo cheered silently, "Surprisingly, I do."</p><p>
  <strong>Ichigo realized that Byakuya doesn't entirely </strong>
  <em>
    <strong>hate </strong>
  </em>
  <strong>sweets as everyone says. He just doesn't like the kinds where you can really feel the sugar rush on the first bite. He even liked the coffee to the point where there's already coffee in the manor's kitchen every now and then.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Ichigo."</strong></p><p>"<strong>Yeah?"</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Byakuya hesitated but continued anyway, "...Could you buy the cake we had last time?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ichigo laughed and nodded, "Of course."</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope everyone enjoyed. Thanks for reading!</p><p>Support me on <a href="https://ko-fi.com/ryuukevin">ko-fi</a></p><p>Follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/ryuukevin8">twitter</a> and <a href="https://www.instagram.com/ryuukevin8/">instagram</a></p><p>Join the awesome Bleach discord server here:<br/>https://discord.gg/YzPzF7G</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Realization #11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! It's been awhile, I know. Things happened and all but you know how inconsistent I am regardless! I do hope you guys enjoy this. After this, 4 more realizations will be left so stay tuned!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Renji and Ichigo were at the 6th Division grounds, eyeing each of the trainees sparring each other under their command. Their bodies were relaxed but were still alert just in case something happened.</p><p>"You never experienced this, huh?" Renji asked as his sharp eyes swept the group again.</p><p>"Byakuya thought I didn't need it," the orange head replied.</p><p>"Of course you didn't. You're probably stronger than the whole ass group right now."</p><p>They were training the graduates of the academy for the year. Not a lot has joined compared to the last batch but it was still more than enough. Perhaps the fear of being under the gaze of Kuchiki Byakuya feared them.</p><p>Ichigo snickered, "I heard a lot were scared to join here. Apparently <em>the </em>Kuchiki Byakuya scared them to death."</p><p>"They aren't you so of course they'll be scared," Renji replied with a raised brow, "But I heard they're scared because you, taichou and I are in the ranks."</p><p>"Why would they be scared of me?"</p><p>The red head eyed him like he was crazy, "What kind of a stupid question is that? You're really dumb, strawberry."</p><p>Ichigo glared, "Not as dumb as you, pineapple!"</p><p>Renji glared back but turned his attention to the trainees, "Alright, 10 minute break everyone. We'll then continue with kido training."</p><p>Sighs of relief could be heard throughout the group as most of them dropped on the ground with a short of breath. They realized that the two were actually unforgiving when it comes to this kind of training.</p><p>Ichigo leaned back on the wall, "Do you see anyone good so far?"</p><p>The red head shrugged, "Nah. Maybe one or two that has some kind of potential."</p><p>The younger man nodded, "Eh, it's better than none. They only started for a week, anyways."</p><p>A few minutes had passed and Renji was about to resume training again until an overwhelming presence was coming towards them. The two could see the trainees' eyes widened in both awe and fear. They don't know which tops the other.</p><p>Renji and Ichigo looked to their right and saw the captain walking towards them with an air of elegance and pride. Until now, the man's presence was really something and that can strike fear into anyone. His piercing slate gray eyes made him more intimidating than he should be.</p><p>Renji ordered them to salute the captain and they immediately followed, only Ichigo didn't salute to him and had an easy grin on his face.</p><p>Byakuya nodded in acknowledgement towards the trainees and looked at both his lieutenant and his 4th seat.</p><p>"You still have no respect, Kurosaki."</p><p>Ichigo chuckled but gave a lazy salute, "Yo, Kuchiki-<em>taichou</em>."</p><p>"Insufferable as usual," Byakuay responded but his tone has zero malice.</p><p>"Taichou," Renji asked, "Is there something wrong?"</p><p>"A Jigokucho flew into the office," the noble replied, "It required the captains' presence."</p><p>The orange head furrowed his eyebrows, "Is it time for the monthly report already?"</p><p>"No. It said that it's an important matter," Byakuya said and darted his eyes to Ichigo, "Kyouraku-soutaichou requested for your presence as well."</p><p>"What does he want with me?"</p><p>"I am not entirely sure," the noble said and turned his back to them, "But the meeting is in an hour. Do not be late."</p><p>As the man walked away, both Renji and Ichigo looked at each other with confusion in their eyes. They don't exactly know what's going on anymore.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Ichigo wasn't late, thankfully. If he was, he'd be killed by his captain no doubt. He wandered around the 1st Division barracks in a calm pace because he knew he was on time and there were only a few individuals in the hall at the moment.</p><p>He was greeted by the division members passing by. He was still as popular as ever. No one could forget him at this point. He was someone special after all but he disagrees.</p><p>"Ichigo-kun," a soft voice called out.</p><p>The orange whipped his head and saw Juushiro slowly approaching him with the ever present kind smile of his. He stopped in his tracks to walk along with the captain.</p><p>"Ukitake-san," the younger man acknowledged.</p><p>They started walking together and Juushiro spoke, "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Byakuya said that Kyouraku-san needed me to go to the meeting."</p><p>"I see," the other man replied, "He did say it was an important matter."</p><p>"I wonder if he's playing a prank on me," the orange head muttered.</p><p>This made the captain laugh, "I doubt that he is right now since he's involving all of the captains."</p><p>When they arrived at the hall, they weren't surprised to see Toshiro, Byakuya and Unohana already standing in their place in a blank manner but Unohana let out a small smile when they entered while the other two simply acknowledged them with a short nod.</p><p>"Jeez, what a cold reaction from my captain," Ichigo said playfully.</p><p>"It's good that he acknowledged you at all, Ichigo-kun," Juushiro teased and that earned a laugh from the orange head.</p><p>"You're right, Ukitake-san."</p><p>Juushiro then went to his own position while Ichigo went to the usual lieutenant's spot just right behind their respective captain so all he could do was stare at Byakuya's back intently, hoping that it'll annoy the other.</p><p>It worked.</p><p>Byakuya looked back at him with a stern glare, "What are you doing?"</p><p>The orange head leaned on the wall and shrugged, a victorious grin on his face, "Nothing."</p><p>"You're smiling like you've won something."</p><p>Ichigo chuckled, "Don't worry, Byakuya. It's nothing."</p><p>A barely audible huff came from the noble but he returned to looking forward, probably plotting a murder of a certain orange head.</p><p>Few more moments passed and the rest finally filed into the hall with Kyouraku coming in last while being surprisingly on time in a meeting for once. He strode to his spot immediately and cleared his throat to grab everyone's attention.</p><p>"I will be quick," Kyouraku said, "There are some abnormalities happening in some of the higher numbered districts. Hollows kept on appearing there."</p><p>He continued, "Based on the 12th Division's research, there are some tears in some areas that must be closed up before they keep on devouring souls and in order to do that, a division must clear things up first."</p><p>He looked at the 10th Division captain, "Hitsugaya-taichou, head over to the north and east to handle the area there." He then looked over at Byakuya, "Kuchiki-taichou, please handle the west and south."</p><p>Both the captains nodded in response.</p><p>"The others should be alert and wait till any further commands," the captain commander said, "Finally, the 5th and 7th Division shall assist the 6th and 10th. You are dismissed."</p><p>All the captains filed out quickly as they did their respective work. Both Toshiro and Byakuya talked briefly, probably a quick discussion about the mission before the white haired captain left first.</p><p>The noble looked at Ichigo who was waiting for him just outside and walked towards him, "Arrange the best new recruits. We will go there with them."</p><p>"What?" Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to keep the noble's pace, "Shouldn't the older ones handle this with us?"</p><p>"It would be more efficient, yes," the noble replied, "But the new recruits will learn faster this way."</p><p>"I guess you have a point," the orange head muttered then nodded, "Fine. I'll go ahead."</p><p>"Make sure to tell Abarai to handle the division while we're gone."</p><p>Ichigo gave him a mock salute before using shunpo to leave. The raven silently shook his head before using shunpo to meet Ichigo and the recruits at the meeting spot to start the mission.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>"Are these everyone?" the captain asked as he scanned the group Ichigo had brought in. It was less than 20, probably only 15 and they all looked nervous while saving some who looked pretty confident.</p><p>"Yeah," the orange head nodded, "They have some potential."</p><p>"It's only a few," the captain said in a low tone.</p><p>Ichigo shrugged, "We're both here to protect them."</p><p>Byakuya nodded silently in agreement although they both hoped the group were capable of defending themselves with normal and weak hollows at least as they handle the tougher ones. He said the last few commands that alerted even the confident ones with a nod.</p><p>Both Ichigo and Byakuya looked at each other before using shunpo to head out to their designated area while the recruits were trying their best in catching up to two of the fastest shinigami out there.</p><p>It took them a few minutes before they arrived at the district where the densest amount of hollows appeared, thinking that's where the tear was. Byakuya raised a signal with his hand to silence the chattering shinigami behind him.</p><p>He held back clicking his tongue thinking that the other shinigami were being too casual about this.</p><p>He looked back at them with an icy glare that froze them up, "If you lot will keep acting like this, I will not hesitate to leave you be with the hollows. Understood?"</p><p>Multiple heads nodded quickly as they feared their captain more than the hollows' presence that were pretty close by. Ichigo sighed but he understood the noble's frustration.</p><p>"Listen, guys," Ichigo started, "Just because this isn't as serious as a war, you can't be relaxed about this. Always keep alert. I know you are new to this and we will do your best to protect you but if you don't do your part, we won't hesitate to leave you."</p><p>Slower nods were received by the orange head but at least that put them in their places now. Byakuya gave him a small appreciative look in his eyes and Ichigo grinned at him in response.</p><p>"Everyone," the orange head shouted, "go tackle hollows in pairs." Once he felt everyone was ready, he gave the signal for them to disperse in all different directions with a partner in the group.</p><p>Ichigo's gaze focused on the noble who was already unsheathing Senbonzakura, "Wanna bet who'll find the tear first?"</p><p>"A cake will do," the noble said amusingly before disappearing, leaving the orange head behind.</p><p>"That's fucking cheating!" Ichigo shouted as he unsheathed his own zanpakuto and used shunpo to leave the area already.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>The orange head clicked his tongue as he dashed through the hoard of hollows to kill them. There were a lot more than he thought and he hasn't found a single tear since he started moving around.</p><p>He wasn't tired. He probably has more stamina than Byakuya but he bet the captain has covered more ground by now. Ichigo noticed a hollow clawing a newbie's torso to his right while his partner was already on the floor, eyes widening in fear.</p><p>"Damn it," he cursed under his breath before changing his direction quickly to quickly deal with the hollow terrorizing the two.</p><p>He didn't mean to glare but he did to the shinigami that was on the ground, "You! Bring him to the 4th Division, quickly!"</p><p>The shinigami scrambled to his feet and grabbed his injured partner and left the area to follow the orange head's orders. Ichigo sighed. He knew that there was no chance that no one would come out unscathed but it still upsetted him.</p><p>He took a deep breath before moving on to continue his job. It would be better to talk to Byakuya about it tonight rather than dwelling on it now.</p><p>Ichigo lingered longer and looked around just to see if there was anything that he could use to direct him to the tear but nothing was found. He frowned at the fact that there were only a few souls remaining in the area. They either fled, got eaten by the hollows or were simply hiding.</p><p>When luck wasn't on his side, he sighed and went to the direction to where he assumed his captain ran off to. He silently hoped the others were safe.</p><p>He then took a few turns before seeing the noble finishing off another group of hollows. It was weird there were a lot more hollows. The tear must've been open for quite a long while.</p><p>"Byakuya," the orange head called and it grabbed the noble's attention, "Have you seen the tear?"</p><p>"I believe I saw one," the raven said, "But I feel that there are more than one tears here." He then eyed the orange head with a smug look, "I guess you owe me a slice."</p><p>"Damn it," Ichigo cursed but accepted defeat, "Why are you still here then?"</p><p>Byakuya motioned towards a broken down house and Ichigo stared at it for a few moments before seeing a group of children crying silently as they hid within the rubbles of the house. He didn't like the sight.</p><p>"I see," Ichigo said. He'll make sure to go back for them later.</p><p>"I have cleared most of them now," Byakuya said, "Let us go to the tears."</p><p>The raven went ahead while Ichigo was running behind him. They ran past a few hollows that were fighting the other recruits and they seemed to be handling it pretty well so they continued ahead.</p><p>They ran a bit farther and slowly, they could finally see some tears in the space. It was littered but it was in the same area. Byakuya immediately used a Jigokucho to notify who needed to be notified.</p><p>Hollows slowly crawled out of the tears as he did that and one was coming for him. Before he planned to dodge, however, a blue wave surged and hit the newly arrived group of hollows that immediately killed them off.</p><p>When the noble was down with the Jigokucho, he looked at the orange head, "I could've simply dodged that."</p><p>"I'm sure you haven't forgotten that I said that I will protect you whether you like it or not," Ichigo said with a grin.</p><p>Byakuya had a small smile on his face despite the words that came out of his mouth, "What a waste of energy."</p><p>The orange head sliced off another hollow, "You say that but I'll protect you forever."</p><p>He tried to look back at the noble but his eyes widened when pink petals filled his vision. Byakuya used Senbonzakura to kill the hollow that was trying to attack the orange head from behind.</p><p>"Don't lose your focus," the noble said simply and simply returned his attention to the hollows.</p><p>Ichigo snickered but shouted, "Thanks!" He lunged towards to help the nearer recruits that looked like they're having a difficult time.</p><p>A few hours had passed and the mission was successful. The tears were sealed, the hollows were slayed and the souls were saved. Only had a few injuries and a very tired squad but in the end, it was a successful day.</p><p>
  <strong>Ichigo realized that yes Byakuya doesn't exactly need protecting but he is willing to do that no matter what anyone says and he believed that the noble would do the same for him.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed!</p><p>Support me on <a href="https://ko-fi.com/ryuukevin">ko-fi</a></p><p>Follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/ryuukevin8">twitter</a> and <a href="https://www.instagram.com/ryuukevin8/">instagram</a></p><p>Join the awesome Bleach discord server here:<br/>https://discord.gg/YzPzF7G</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Realization #12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI everyone! Actually, this chapter was already made last week but this lowly one had forgotten to update. BUT NOW. I remember! I hope you guys enjoy this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ichigo yawned as he sat down on the cold pavement near the gates that lead to the World of the Living. He was assigned to a rather early mission with Rukia in Karakura Town and he found out that the lieutenant chose him as the mission partner rather than someone from the 13th Division.</p>
<p>"Didn't sleep?"</p>
<p>The orange head looked up and saw his companion up and ready. He couldn't fathom why she doesn't look tired at all but maybe it's because she's really used to it by now.</p>
<p>"I didn't sleep long enough," Ichigo complained.</p>
<p>"I informed you about this mission days ago," Rukia hissed, "Now get up. We need to leave now."</p>
<p>Ichigo groaned but followed, "Why do we have to go early, anyways?"</p>
<p>The lieutenant nodded towards the guards of the gates to signal that they are ready. She then averted her eyes to Ichigo, "This is only a single day mission. We need to be back by evening."</p>
<p>"I understand, Kuchiki-fukutaichou."</p>
<p>Rukia eyed him suspiciously, "Stop that. You're creeping me out."</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>Both Ichigo and Rukia arrived in the World of the Living safely. They didn't pay the Urahara shop a visit yet as they stood atop of a tall building, eyes searching everywhere for a hollow.</p>
<p>"What are we looking for exactly?" Ichigo asked.</p>
<p>"There's a roaming hollow that appears to be stronger than the shinigami assigned here."</p>
<p>The orange head nodded in response and kept looking around. There wasn't much activity so far from both the hollows and the people of the town. The sun hasn't even risen yet from its slumber and they were already actively looking for it.</p>
<p>"Shouldn't we wait for the evening for this?"</p>
<p>Rukia shook her head, "The reports say that it is active anytime so we need to be on guard."</p>
<p>She then motioned to use shunpo to the east as she felt something in that direction. Ichigo felt it too. It wasn't exactly a weak reiatsu but it's not strong enough for him to assume that it defeated the assigned shinigami.</p>
<p>They immediately used shunpo to check out what was going on and they somehow ended at the park where Rukia first tested Ichigo to see if he was ready to be the substitute shinigami all those years ago.</p>
<p>At that same park, they saw a plus soul running away from a hollow. It was slow but the plus soul was a kid so his legs were short. It was bound to catch up.</p>
<p>"I hate to say this in this situation but this sure takes me back," Ichigo said as he drew his zanpakuto.</p>
<p>Rukia hummed in agreement, "Indeed. But before we delve into that, let's save that plus."</p>
<p>The orange head immediately ran towards the hollow and sliced deep enough for it to disappear into thin air. It solidified his guess that this wasn't the hollow that they were looking for.</p>
<p>He placed his zanpakuto at his back again and saw Rukia performing a konso on the kid, who was crying in thanks as he slowly disappeared.</p>
<p>"Good thing we made it in time," the woman said as she stood back up.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Ichigo mumbled as he looked around. He suddenly felt so old despite his young appearance.</p>
<p>"It's probably too late but are you sure that you're okay coming here with me?" Rukia asked with concern, "I only requested you since we can get the job done quickly but-"</p>
<p>"It's fine," the orange head reassured, "I visited my family some time ago already. I accepted this so don't worry, okay?"</p>
<p>Rukia eyed him for a brief moment before nodding, "Fine. As long as you're alright."</p>
<p>"Besides, as soon as I told Satoshi about my mission, he told me to bring him food from here."</p>
<p>Rukia sighed as she recalled the man that Ichigo introduced to her before, "I see."</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>The orange head ruffled his hair furiously, "It's already afternoon and there's no sign of it yet."</p>
<p>"Years have passed and you still haven't learned to be patient," the lieutenant commented.</p>
<p>Ichigo grumbled to himself as he jumped from roof to roof. It's not like he doesn't have the patience. He learned to have that as he fell into a routine that he knows that will happen for the rest of his undead life but standing on roofs under unbearable heat without breaks is literal <em>hell</em>.</p>
<p>"Can't we take a break? We can sense them either way."</p>
<p>"We can't," Rukia stressed, "We can relax <em>after </em>we finish this."</p>
<p>The orange head knew that his companion wouldn't budge so he sighed in resignation as he continued to jump from roof to roof to keep sensing and searching. He wasn't even the best at sensing reiatsu so he should really jump around.</p>
<p>Another hour had passed and Ichigo was about to try and tell Rukia to scout another area of the town but as soon as he opened his mouth, they felt the heavy pressure of a hollow surrounding them. It wasn't as heavy as a vasto lorde or arrancar but it was enough for the both of them to conclude that it was dangerous.</p>
<p>"How did something with that pressure enter the World of the Living?" Ichigo asked with furrowed eyebrows.</p>
<p>"It probably started as a weak hollow before the 12th Division discovered it's presence," the lieutenant explained before she pinpointed the location through her phone, "We should hurry before it hides."</p>
<p>Rukia sprinted ahead while Ichigo followed just as fast. As they dash towards the hollow's location more, they could feel the pressure getting stronger by the moment. It was probably hunting something down.</p>
<p>A few more shunpo steps, they arrived at an abandoned building. It looked like it had been deserted for a good while but bits and pieces falling off, windows broken and moss appearing at the bottom of the building. The surrounding area looks just as bad.</p>
<p>"The hollow must've been created here," Rukia said as she opened a rusty door to enter the building. A roar could be heard as soon as she opened it.</p>
<p>Ichigo frowned, "It must be chasing after another plus soul."</p>
<p>With an equal expression, Rukia entered the dusty building, "It must be. Let's hurry."</p>
<p>They ran throughout the building as they looked for the hollow. The pressure was so concentrated that it was difficult to pinpoint its exact location in the building. It doesn't even help that the building felt like it was crashing down just from the sheer power of the hollow.</p>
<p>Both Rukia and Ichigo ran even faster when they heard the roar getting louder each step they took. They took a sharp turn and they held their breaths when they saw a large hollow right in front of them. It was big enough to crush some parts of the ceiling and walls that were in the way of its limbs and body.</p>
<p>Its sharp claws were gripping onto the chains of the plus souls lingering. There were 4 of them and all of them were held by the hollow. It stopped moving when Ichigo and Rukia arrived.</p>
<p>Ichigo took a step closer and it yanked the chains harder, earning cries from the souls. Rukia hissed at him telling him to stop.</p>
<p>"We should make him drop those chains," Rukia said carefully, "But it appears like it has some intellect."</p>
<p>Ichigo looked at her then back at the hollow and cursed, "Damn it. I can't get a clean cut this way." He then took a moment to look at the positions of the souls and nodded to himself.</p>
<p>"I have a plan," the orange head said quickly.</p>
<p>"Do tell."</p>
<p>"I'll perform a bakudo and as soon as it hits, you should cut off its arms."</p>
<p>The lieutenant looked at him cautiously, "Are you sure that won't hit the souls?"</p>
<p>"I don't know," he answered honestly, "But we should still try."</p>
<p>It took a few moments for Rukia to nod, "Fine. I trust you."</p>
<p>"Good," Ichigo said and closed his eyes to concentrate. He wasn't actually used to the kido he was trying to do now but it seemed logical. The lower numbered bakudo might not even be enough and it will just anger the hollow.</p>
<p>He exhaled a shaky breath. He could imagine getting his ass kicked by the Kuchiki siblings if he failed and the haunting memory of failing to save lives will be difficult to bear. Ichigo opened his eyes and opened his palm.</p>
<p>He muttered the incantation to not alert the hollow and a crackling yellow energy appeared in his palm. It was large, showing enough strength. He drew to what seemed like an inverted triangle and each point sparked bigger than the lines. Those sparks grew to small triangles.</p>
<p>"Bakudo #30," Ichigo spoke, "Shitotsu Sansen!"</p>
<p>The three triangles fired at the hollow, hitting the proper limbs so it could be pinned at the end of the hall. Despite the shock Rukia had on her face as she witnessed Ichigo performing a higher level bakudo, she dashed quickly and slashed off the arms of the hollow as it screamed in pain.</p>
<p>The hollow was then pinned to the end of the hall and Ichigo started running past the scared souls that were lying on the ground.</p>
<p>"Take them and get out of here!" Ichigo shouted behind him as he kept running.</p>
<p>Rukia quickly scooped up the souls and jumped out the nearby window to escape the building. Ichigo looked back for a moment to see if they escaped and drew his zanpakutos as he stopped just a few feet from the hollow.</p>
<p>"Getsuga," he raised his swords, "Tensho!"</p>
<p>The blue energies clashed with the hollow, instantly killing it. But at the same time, he had managed to let the floor of the building collapse due to the magnitude of his attack. With a curse under his breath, he kicked open a window to jump out of the building in time.</p>
<p>As he landed on the ground, he saw Rukia standing with her zanpakuto still out of its sheath and the souls were sitting on the ground.</p>
<p>"I killed it," Ichigo said as he approached the raven haired woman.</p>
<p>"And the building as well," Rukia said as she looked up at the building that was slowly crumbling down.</p>
<p>"A small price to pay."</p>
<p>Rukia then looked down at the souls who had dazed looks on their faces. It was understandable since they were almost eaten by a hollow. She knelt in front of them and started talking softly.</p>
<p>"I know that gave you quite a shock," Rukia said, "And it's not really safe here."</p>
<p>The souls looked at each other wearily but nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>She then continued, "I know a place where souls can be safe. Do you want me to take you there?"</p>
<p>'<em>Safe? I beg to differ,' </em>Ichigo thought but didn't say anything.</p>
<p>When they all agreed, Rukia stood back up and nodded towards Ichigo. The orange head walked closer with his sword raised as Rukia raised hers as well. They were scared at first but the lieutenant's words soothed them once more as they performed konso on them.</p>
<p>Once they all slowly disappeared, both of them sheathed back their zanpakuto and Rukia pulled out her phone within her shihakusho to contact Soul Society that the mission was finally over.</p>
<p>Ichigo sighed in relief when he felt no danger surrounding them anymore, "Well, that was eventful."</p>
<p>Rukia looked up from her phone and eyed him, "I'm surprised that you could perform such a kido, Ichigo."</p>
<p>The orange head shrugged, "I have a great teacher."</p>
<p>The woman eyed him knowingly, "I'm sure nii-sama would love to hear that."</p>
<p>Ichigo blinked and shook his head, "No way I'm gonna say that to him."</p>
<p>"Sure."</p>
<p>"What? What's that supposed to mean-"</p>
<p>Ichigo was cut off when Rukia raised her hand to his face, "We have a response. They said that we can take the rest of the day to roam around but we should be back by evening."</p>
<p>"They don't want our reports?"</p>
<p>Rukia shook her head, "They said we could file it tomorrow." She then kept her phone and stretched her body, "Now, come. We should spend the rest of the day wisely."</p>
<p>"There's not much time anyways," Ichigo grumbled.</p>
<p>"Even so," she countered, "We should. Now, let's go to Urahara-san to get a gigai. You promised to buy food, remember?"</p>
<p>With a sigh, Ichigo nodded as he followed Rukia, "Yeah, yeah. I remember."</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>After a few hours, they finally returned to Soul Society. Both of them had bags in their hands as they carried them in Soul Society. Ichigo had it for gift reasons while Rukia bought stuff for herself and something for Renji.</p>
<p>"You should head back to them manor," Rukia said as they were walking, "I believe that nii-sama is almost done with the meeting."</p>
<p>"Meeting?"</p>
<p>The younger Kuchiki sighed, "You live there but you don't know?" Seeing the blank look from the orange head, she sighed again, "The Kuchiki elders requested a meeting with nii-sama and it's being held tonight."</p>
<p>"Ah," Ichigo said, "Must be why Yusuke-san and the others seem stuffy today."</p>
<p>Rukia nodded, "The elders can be… rude at times. I do not blame them."</p>
<p>"Are they at least respectful towards Byakuya?"</p>
<p>The lieutenant paused in her steps and pondered, "Well, they're respectful up front. He's still the head after all. But I am certain that they're talking bad about him behind his back."</p>
<p>Ichigo frowned at this, "What assholes."</p>
<p>Rukia rolled her eyes, "You said it." They stopped by an intersection where they'll part ways, "Well, I'm heading the other way. See you tomorrow."</p>
<p>Ichigo nodded, "Yeah. See you."</p>
<p>They parted ways and Ichigo suddenly felt the fatigue of today's mission engulfing him the moment he was alone. It was tiring despite it not being so much of a challenge in terms of overpowering his opponents.</p>
<p>He then decided to use shunpo to go to the manor as quickly as possible. He wanted to drop on his bed after eating dinner and maybe a cup of tea with Byakuya. When he arrived by the gates, it opened for him and he greeted the guards as he entered.</p>
<p>Yusuke approached him with a small smile on his face, "How was your mission, Ichigo-dono?"</p>
<p>"It went well," Ichigo replied, "No one was hurt at least."</p>
<p>"That's good to know," the older man replied and urged a younger servant to take the bags in the orange head's hands.</p>
<p>"Thanks," the orange head said and gave the two blue bags and one pink bag in the servant's hands, "I'll be keeping this." He raised a black bag.</p>
<p>"Of course," the younger servant said timidly.</p>
<p>"That one though," Ichigo pointed at the pink bag, "Is for you all. I brought cake for everyone to enjoy. Share it with the guards too, okay?"</p>
<p>"My, how kind of you, Ichigo-dono," Yusuke said and bowed, "On behalf of everyone, thank you."</p>
<p>Ichigo waved his hand dismissively, "No problem. Please bring the two bags in my room."</p>
<p>The younger servant nodded and jogged away with the bags in his hands.</p>
<p>The orange head rubbed the back of his neck, "By the way, Yusuke-san, where's Byakuya?"</p>
<p>Yusuke replied hesitantly, "I believe Kuchiki-sama is still with the elders in the meeting room."</p>
<p>"I see," the orange head said, "I'll head there then."</p>
<p>Yusuke blinked, "Wait, Ichigo-dono. I don't think that's wise right now."</p>
<p>Ichigo shrugged, "When did that stop me?" He waved at the older man before leaving to look for the said meeting room.</p>
<p>Yusuke simply watched the orange head disappear from his sight before sighing, "It never did stop you, Ichigo-dono."</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>Ichigo wandered around the compound as he looked for the meeting room. He assumed it was a big room but that's like the majority of the rooms in the manor. He looked around for a brief moment and stopped when he heard a few voices from a distance.</p>
<p>He then quietly followed where the voices got louder and louder. His eyes then landed on a large area with the shoji door opened ever so slightly. He could feel different reiatsu and one very familiar one and silently walked towards there.</p>
<p>He held his breath as he listened in the conversation.</p>
<p>"Kuchiki-sama, why must you shelter a <em>boy </em>until now?"</p>
<p>Ichigo's eyebrow twitched at the topic.</p>
<p>"I do not see anything wrong in sharing a roof with a <em>man </em>that saved Soul Society multiple times in a war," came the harsh voice of Byakuya.</p>
<p>"What are his motives? In the past, he raided Soul Society just to save a mere soul!"</p>
<p>The orange head could feel the quiet rage from the noble, "I believe you're talking about my <em>sister</em>, Kaidou-san."</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter! It just solidified the fact that he can and will rebel against us soon."</p>
<p>"Ichigo is a man with good morale," Byakuya said firmly, "And he will do everything to protect the ones he holds dear. He clearly made strong connections with multiple people during his stay."</p>
<p>"Why are you calling him by his first name, Kuchiki-sama? Are you stooping to his level?" A different elder questioned bravely and perhaps disgusted at the thought.</p>
<p>A suffocating reiatsu pressure emanated from the room and it clearly showed how angry Byakuya felt at the moment. Ichigo couldn't see him right now but if he could guess, those steely slate gray eyes pierced each individual in the room in that instant.</p>
<p>"Enough," Byakuya said with finality, "Are you assuming that Ichigo is a <em>lowlife</em>?" His voice wasn't raised but its cold tone says it all, "I see. I finally understand why you arranged this meeting."</p>
<p>"W-what do you mean?"</p>
<p>"I am no longer interested in continuing this topic further," the Kuchiki head said coldly, "And if I caught wind that any of you speak ill towards Kurosaki Ichigo, you will answer to <em>me</em>. Understood?"</p>
<p>No words came out of the elders' mouth and Byakuya thought he had won that round. He knew that wouldn't be the last of them trying to make Ichigo leave the manor to cut ties with the clan.</p>
<p>He stood up from his position and bowed shortly towards them, "I will take my leave now. Good day, gentlemen."</p>
<p>No one stopped the noble as he gracefully walked outside the room, almost tempted to slam the shoji door shut on his way out.</p>
<p>Ichigo was already a few steps away when Byakuya went outside, afraid of what the noble would say to him if he caught him eavesdropping on the meeting that was supposedly only a clan member problem.</p>
<p>When Byakuya's tired eyes landed on him, he laughed nervously and walked back towards the noble, "Oh, what a coincidence to see you here, Byakuya."</p>
<p>The noble took a few steps further and stopped just right in front of Ichigo. He then sighed, "This is my manor, Ichigo."</p>
<p>The orange head rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, I know."</p>
<p>Byakuya looked at him silently before saying, "I apologize."</p>
<p>"Huh? For what?"</p>
<p>"I'm no fool, Ichigo," Byakuya said, "I know that you were outside and heard the last moments of the meeting."</p>
<p>Ichigo paled but sighed in the end, "I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have eavesdropped."</p>
<p>"That doesn't mean that they can speak about you like that whether you're there or not," the noble replied firmly.</p>
<p>"It's not a surprise honestly," Ichigo laughed bitterly, "There are some that still hate me and besides-"</p>
<p>Ichigo froze when he felt firm hands holding both of his shoulders and was surprised to see a certain sadness in the noble's eyes.</p>
<p>"That will never disappear," Byakuya said softly, "I doubt despite my outburst, the elders would still disapprove but I will do everything to protect you."</p>
<p>It took a few moments for the orange head to respond, "Why? It's funny how you were the first one who wants to really get rid of me in the past."</p>
<p>"That's in the past."</p>
<p>"Right," Ichigo agreed, "Still… why?"</p>
<p>Byakuya sighed but didn't lower his hands, "You became important to me, Ichigo. So like you, I will do anything to protect the people who are important to me."</p>
<p>Ichigo was speechless as he didn't know what to respond to. Fuck, he doesn't really know how to. How did their relationship go from enemies to… this? What are they right now, anyways? He doesn't know.</p>
<p>The noble lowered his hands and slowly walked past the stunned younger shinigami, "Come, let's eat dinner together."</p>
<p>Ichigo blinked a few more times before following Byakuya, "What about the elders?"</p>
<p>"They can have their dinner in the farthest dining hall," the captain said bitterly, "I do not want to ruin the taste of my dinner by seeing them tonight."</p>
<p>The orange head wanted to snort in amusement but he held it, "Good point."</p>
<p>They silently walked together towards the small dining area where they usually eat their meals together or even with Renji and Rukia. The atmosphere felt a bit stiff since the noble was still on edge because of what the elders said and Ichigo completely understood him.</p>
<p>"Earlier," Ichigo spoke, "We had to deal with a hollow in the World of the Living."</p>
<p>"So I've heard," the noble replied, "Congratulations."</p>
<p>"Thanks," the orange head looked down, "The hollow held 4 souls as hostages but we managed to save them."</p>
<p>"I presume you performed konso on them?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Rukia calmed them now before performing it."</p>
<p>Ichigo pursed his lips before asking, "Say, Byakuya. What was I like when you performed konso on me?"</p>
<p>Byakuya paused in his tracks, looking surprised at the sudden question but it disappeared after. He then replied, "You looked lost."</p>
<p>The orange head stopped too and stared at Byakuya, "Really?"</p>
<p>The noble nodded, "Yes. You were staring at your body for a good while and when I called you out, your eyes looked empty."</p>
<p>Ichigo figured that he would've accepted his death easier than that. He knew about Soul Society and everyone but perhaps it was so sudden that it left him in shock.</p>
<p>"How did you know I died, anyways?"</p>
<p>The captain averted his gaze, "Everyone in the Gotei 13 was notified. I simply took action before it got delayed any longer."</p>
<p>"...Why did you come for me?"</p>
<p>"At first, it was to repay my gratitude towards you for saving Soul Society," Byakuya said carefully, "But now…"</p>
<p>Ichigo tilted his head, "What?"</p>
<p>A few moments passed and the noble simply shook his head, "Nothing." He then resumed walking towards the dining hall.</p>
<p>"What? Oi, Byakuya! Tell me," Ichigo said as he followed the man.</p>
<p>Byakuya threw him a slightly amused smirk, "I see no reason to tell you."</p>
<p>The orange head groaned, "C'mon!"</p>
<p>Without looking back at Ichigo, Byakuya said, "I don't think I need a reason to save a person who I deemed as both an acquaintance and an ally."</p>
<p>Ichigo blinked before smiling widely, "You know, you could've just said friends!"</p>
<p>"I'd rather not."</p>
<p>"Oh, come on! Don't be shy."</p>
<p>"...I regret telling you."</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ichigo realized that despite not being liked by others and the elders of the Kuchiki clan, he was more than happy to know that the Gotei 13 accepted him. That Byakuya accepted him.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy. There's only 3 realizations left until this is over! It's been like what? A year? And it's coming close to its end! Also, Byaichi week is coming so expect some oneshots and hopefully an update for this story! Thank you!</p>
<p>Support me on <a href="https://ko-fi.com/ryuukevin">ko-fi</a></p>
<p>Follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/ryuukevin8">twitter</a> and <a href="https://www.instagram.com/ryuukevin8/">instagram</a></p>
<p>Join the awesome Bleach discord server here:<br/>https://discord.gg/YzPzF7G</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Realization #13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI guys! This one is posted early because it's still byaichi week lmao. So here you go. This wasn't edited so I apologize for the mistakes. Please read my end notes below!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another normal day in Seireitei. Well, as normal as it can be because the place was filled with not so normal people anyways. Ichigo had to stop Zaraki from damaging the 6th Division walls to fight him, help Renji with the training, assist Byakuya with important errands and more.</p><p>Honestly, it was a normal <em>hectic </em>day for Ichigo.</p><p>The orange head stammered as he entered his office late afternoon. He dropped his whole body on the couch that Byakuya recently gifted to him to rest when he can. Definitely a lifesaver. He lied down on it before letting out a deep sigh. He wants another vacation.</p><p>A few minutes had passed and he could hear someone knocking on the frame of the shoji door and the orange head couldn't help but inwardly groan. There are so many people in the division but only a few can accomplish as fast as Ichigo does.</p><p>He didn't complain and sat right up, "Come in."</p><p>The shoji door slid open and a head poked in to look around. He then saw that it was Shoyo that went to check on him.</p><p>"Shoyo," Ichigo called out, "What is it?"</p><p>Shoyo entered the room and bowed deeply at him, "Kurosaki-san. Kuchiki-taichou is requiring your presence."</p><p>The orange head raised his brow. He wondered what the man needed. Ichigo then waved a small thanks to Shoyo before signalling him to leave. Shoyo complied with another bow and left the room without a word.</p><p>Ichigo got up and he could feel his back aching. Suddenly, he felt like he was both old and young at the same time yet his appearance deceives a lot of people. He went out of his office and directly headed toward his captain's office.</p><p>He greeted the other shinigami roaming around the place hurriedly. They either have something in their hands or are just rushing to go somewhere with their zanpakutos ready for their mission. It was a usual sight.</p><p>He knocked a few times on the door and heard a soft reply for him to enter. He did just that and slid the door open to reveal the office that was both messy and clean. It still had a few stacks on the floor and both on Renji's and Byakuya's tables.</p><p>"You called?" Ichigo asked as he made his way to the empty couch. He was already comfortable enough to talk from there with his captain as long as no one was around.</p><p>Byakuya set the paper down to look at the orange head directly, "Would you like to accompany me on a mission tomorrow?"</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"In Rukongai," the noble said, "Kyouraku-soutaichou has appointed the 6th Division to investigate."</p><p>A brow was raised, "Huh? Isn't that the 10th Division's specialty to investigate externally?"</p><p>"You are correct but it appears that Hitsugaya-taichou has his hands full."</p><p>Ichigo winced when he could imagine that stack of papers that's in the 10th Division's office being twice as many as the one here.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll join you," the orange head said, "What's the mission?"</p><p>The noble's eyebrows furrowed slightly, "There seems to be illegal activities in some of the lower numbered districts. Must be because the area is more successful than the higher ones."</p><p>"Illegal? You mean like some things in the World of the Living?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Ichigo grumbled, "So, even in death, they still do stunts like that."</p><p>"Unfortunately the situation is like that," Byakuya could almost sigh, "We'll head out tomorrow afternoon. Before then, finish the papers given to you."</p><p>"Sure," Ichigo nodded and then asked, "You know, we could've talked about this at home, right?"</p><p>"If I don't settle this now and your response was negative, I have to find a suitable partner in a short time frame."</p><p>Ichigo's eyebrow twitched at the word 'partner', "What about Renji?" He doesn't even know why he was so irritated at the moment.</p><p>"He needs to handle the division while we're gone."</p><p>The orange head sighed almost irritably but never showed it on his face. He murmured to himself, "I'm fucking glad I accepted, then."</p><p>"I'm sorry?"</p><p>"It's nothing, <em>taichou</em>," Ichigo said as he got up and walked towards the door, ignoring the knowing look from Renji and the confused brow from his captain, "I'm leaving. See you later."</p><p>When Ichigo slammed the door shut, both the captain lieutenant looked at each other with plain looks on their faces.</p><p>"Taichou, do you really have to use the word partner?"</p><p>Byakuya raised a brow, confused, "Isn't it an appropriate term for a mission?"</p><p>Seeing that his captain didn't understand, Renji sighed deeply and resumed with his paperwork, "Nevermind, sir."</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Next day had finally arrived and Ichigo focused everything into finishing the papers. He only has ¼ left of the stack that was given to him yesterday. It'll be easy to deal with in the morning. He even asked Shoyo to do some errands for him so he could just coop up in his office.</p><p>It took him a few hours before he could stretch his limbs as he pushed himself away from his table. His tired eyes looked at the coffee table by the couch and noticed that the tea that was served to him was there. There was even a plate of snacks.</p><p>"Surely it has grown cold," Ichigo murmured to himself as he got himself up to approach the food that was left for him. As he picked up the cup, the tea did end up cold but he drank it regardless.</p><p>Once he finished the snacks, he cleaned it up and brought it with him as he went outside the office. He was again greeted by the shinigami who were passing by and one of them was the 9th seat. The polite 9th seat retrieved his cup and plate despite being told by the orange head that he could do it himself.</p><p>He then offered a weak smile in return as thanks and continued to make his way to Byakuya's office. It was almost time for their mission so he didn't waste anymore time wandering around.</p><p>Ichigo knocked on the door and entered the room after he heard Byakuya's soft tone of acknowledgement.</p><p>"Yo," Ichigo greeted as he closed the door behind him.</p><p>"You're early," the noble mentioned as he finished his last few papers.</p><p>The orange head shrugged, "There wasn't much left." He then looked towards Renji's desk but didn't see the redhead at all, "Wait, where's Renji?"</p><p>Byakuya hummed lightly, "He is at the training grounds to train the new recruits. They still haven't learned well from the group mission before."</p><p>"But there's an improvement, right?"</p><p>"Of course," the captain said and cleaned up his desk, "I finished my papers. Shall we head out now?"</p><p>With a nod as an answer, Byakuya stood up from his desk and let his haori hang on the chair cleanly. When he felt the questioning gaze, the noble spoke up.</p><p>"To avoid unwanted attraction."</p><p>Ichigo understood it of course. If he knew how to make his zanpakuto a normal sized sword then they wouldn't have the usual additional curious looks from bystanders as they pass by Rukongai. After a while, they informed Renji that they'll be leaving and left the premises.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Their sharp wandering eyes looked around the area as they walked. They were in the 4th District of Rukongai. According to the reports that were given to them, this is where most souls do their dirty business.</p><p>"How did it even end up in Soul Society?" Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows as he wondered about it. It was impossible to bring things from the World of the Living after all.</p><p>Unless…</p><p>"It was probably made here," Byakuya spoke the orange head's thought in a low tone, "We should find the sources around here and destroy it."</p><p>"But we don't know where it is yet."</p><p>The noble looked at him, "We'll just have to capture one of them and interrogate."</p><p>Imagining the noble would interrogate…. It won't be a pretty sight once Byakuya was done but he doubted he'd be so cruel despite them being criminals. Then, his thoughts drifted to when he himself was deemed as a criminal and the noble had no hesitation whatsoever.</p><p>….</p><p>Nevermind, then.</p><p>"What are you thinking about?" Byakuya asked as he pulled the orange head close to him, "Be careful and focus."</p><p>Ichigo blinked when the actions were registered. He was about to collide with a random soul as he was lost in thought and the noble simply pulled him close to his person so he wouldn't run into them.</p><p>He cleared his thoughts and muttered, "Nothing. Thanks."</p><p>Byakuya gave him a doubtful look but slowly let his grip on the other weaken. They again walked normally and decided to enter a restaurant. The place looked normal but they noticed that a few souls that were coming in and out looked suspicious as they were quietly scouting the area.</p><p>They were greeted with women that were unusual… unkempt. Or the faces they make with their thick makeup was almost borderline flirtatious. The kimonos that they were wearing were revealing in the right places that can make anyone look.</p><p>If the two were normal souls, they would probably just stare at the figures that welcomed them with a sultry tone but they paid no mind. Their reactions probably shook the confidence of the women that were welcoming them but they still continued regardless.</p><p>"Welcome, would you two like a table?"</p><p>"Yes, please," Byakuya replied stiffly.</p><p>Ichigo then heard a few soft giggles from behind. They probably assumed that the noble's stiffness was because he was nervous around them but when he looked over at the raven, his face was as cold as stone and didn't give anything away. Even his body language looked oddly relaxed but ready to spring into action.</p><p>On the other hand, Ichigo was slightly awkward. Sure, he has seen sexy women in his lifetime and couldn't avoid Rangiku's scary hugs but he knew them while the people here were unknown. Their hungry gazes didn't go unnoticed by the two of them but the orange head was the only one feeling odd.</p><p>Odd not to the point he was attracted. Just… odd. Like he wants to run out of there right now.</p><p>But that wasn't their objective. Since the waitresses aren't the usual prim and proper like in other districts, it was surely suspicious. Sure the occasional pleasure can happen but it's in broad daylight and the outside of the restaurant doesn't look like anything similar to what's inside.</p><p>They were led by the one who mainly greeted them. It wasn't odd that the customers were mostly big and burly men but it was an odd sight for a lower numbered district like this one. They took their seats in a booth and the waitress left them to read their menu.</p><p>Ichigo slightly leaned in and whispered, "Don't you think….this place smells odd?"</p><p>Byakuya furrowed his eyebrows and nodded. It wasn't the musky scent of an old place or the sweat of the people. It was different and something that Ichigo smelled from a couple of students that were doing no good in some abandoned area.</p><p>"The menu seems normal," the noble said as he looked at the poorly made menu in his hand.</p><p>Ichigo inspected his own copy and sure enough there weren't anything that looked different. They have the usual thing other places had. He was about to read again when he heard from another table some loud chatter.</p><p>"Hey, I need some lemongrass!"</p><p>"Shut your huge ass mouth!"</p><p>"Don't we only get it here? What's the point of bein' quiet?!"</p><p>Some collective groans were heard after that question and Ichigo couldn't help but think that the word 'lemongrass' was a code. Ichigo motioned towards that table and the noble eyed it with a simple glance. It wasn't even obvious that he was watching them.</p><p>Sure enough, a few minutes later and a waitress brought something with a tray and the both of them saw that it was a bowl with some white substance.</p><p>Really, how did they get their hands on it?</p><p>"There really are drugs here…"</p><p>"It must be the evil souls that must've slipped past an incompetent shinigami," the noble said darkly. He looked disgusted as the group had fun with the substance.</p><p>The orange head quietly sighed, "We can't help it. There are bound to be mistakes."</p><p>Just then, the same waitress from earlier approached them with that flirtatious smile again, "What would you two like?"</p><p>Ichigo eyed the noble but the other just motioned for him to take the lead. He then cleared his throat and scanned his eyes on the menu, "Two cups of tea please and… some lemongrass."</p><p>That smile almost dropped but it held, "Are you sure? Is it your first time here?"</p><p>When the orange head reluctantly nodded, the waitress smiled again probably thinking they are two fools wanting to try it, "Okay. I'll be right back."</p><p>She grabbed the menus and went away from their table. When she left, Ichigo let out a breath that he didn't know that he held in. He sighed and when he looked to check on Byakuya, he was surprised to see the noble gazing at him.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked.</p><p>A brow was raised, "I'm supposed to ask you that."</p><p>"I'm fine," the younger said as he waved his hand dismissively, "Don't worry too much."</p><p>Byakuya remained silent after that and simply looked around his surroundings without being obvious. The orange head ended up doing the same and he couldn't help but wince at the sight.</p><p>There were a few that were already wasted either from sake or the presumed drugs that they were investigating. Overall, it wasn't really a good sight for them. Ichigo's eyebrow involuntarily twitches when he sees some of the women all over their customers.</p><p>One was approaching Byakuya and gave a sly smile as she ghostly traces her finger on his shoulders. The orange head could see that Byakuya stiffened and had a frown on his face but Ichigo didn't say anything and simply glared at the woman.</p><p>The woman felt chills down her spine and saw that the one across from her was Ichigo glaring at her icily. It wasn't the kind that he was jealous that she was playing with his friend, it was the kind where he <em>doesn't </em>want her to touch his 'friend'.</p><p>The woman just laughed nervously and walked away before she had done anything more. Byakuya was surprised that she had already moved away. He looked at Ichigo and saw those amber eyes glaring as cold as his own.</p><p>"Ichigo?"</p><p>"What?" the orange head snapped.</p><p>The noble eyed him worriedly but didn't pry much, "Nothing."</p><p>"We should just take a sample and leave."</p><p>The noble nodded wordlessly. He felt like this Ichigo wasn't easy to deal and talk with at the moment and opt to stay quiet in the meantime. It was also his plan after all since he probably couldn't stomach the tea that was being served in such a suspicious place.</p><p>A few minutes had passed and they were finally served their tea and a certain bowl of white substance. Both of them stared at it briefly, ignoring the waitress bowing at them and leaving the two alone.</p><p>"I didn't expect for this to be easy," the orange head mumbled.</p><p>"Indeed," the noble agreed as he fetched a small pouch from his shihakusho, "Watch for prying eyes please."</p><p>Ichigo silently followed his captain's orders and scanned the area. Everyone, except the waitresses, were too wasted to care about others anyways but it was definitely better to be careful than not.</p><p>Byakuya grabbed the bowl and poured some of its contents in the pouch. They didn't take everything since it would be weird if they walked out sober and had the bowl empty. Once he was done, he placed it back on the table and it looked like it was barely even touched.</p><p>"Done?"</p><p>"Done."</p><p>Ichigo hummed in acknowledgement. He still wasn't in the mood to talk. He grabbed his tea cup and observed the liquid. It looked normal at first glance he had a bad feeling about it so he placed it back down.</p><p>"Should we leave?" the noble asked carefully.</p><p>The orange head nodded and Byakuya fished out a few bills and placed it on the table. It was more than enough for the waitresses to not run after them despite not touching what they ordered at all.</p><p>Ichigo briskly walked out of the restaurant, ignoring the glances from the waitresses. He didn't have a friendly face like he did earlier when he first entered. He didn't even wait for his captain that was closely following behind him.</p><p>Once they were out, it felt like the air was fresher than the one inside the establishment. Ichigo still continued to walk quickly and didn't bother to look back whenever Byakuya calls his name out.</p><p>"Ichigo. <em>Ichigo</em>," only then the orange head stopped when he felt something wrapped around his wrist.</p><p>He looked back and glared, "What?"</p><p>"What is wrong with you?" the noble asked, "I have been calling you but you never stopped."</p><p>Ichigo wanted to yank his hand away from him but ended up sighing, "It's nothing. I just feel tired."</p><p>The noble sighed as well before letting him go, "You can go home first. I can report to the soutaichou alone."</p><p>Ichigo curtly nodded before turning his back to Byakuya and stormed off once more. He didn't see that the noble was rubbing his temples as he sighed one more time before using shunpo to go report.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>"Ichigo-kun. Why were you acting like a kid?" Rangiku teased as she took another swig of sake.</p><p>Ichigo was at Rukia's house. The raven didn't like the way the orange head glared at everything in his sight and ended up hitting him every time he glared. She knew something was wrong and called a few people to hang out for a moment.</p><p>"Why am I even here?" Toshiro asked with distaste.</p><p>"Hitsugaya-taichou, you said you were free!" Rukia frowned.</p><p>"And you said it was important," the white haired captain bit back.</p><p>"Taichou, it is important!" Rangiku exclaimed, "Ichigo-kun is <em>jealous</em>."</p><p>"That's not considered important."</p><p>"I'm <em>not </em>jealous."</p><p>"You so are," Rukia retorted, "Who would be mad over that kind of situation easily?"</p><p>Ichigo was lying down on the couch as he groaned, "Shut up. Don't you guys have shit to do?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Matsumoto abandoned some."</p><p>Rangiku acted like she didn't hear a thing and proceeded to drink her alcohol. The group was pretty weird but it's not unusual anymore since they have learned to be good friends.</p><p>"Shouldn't Rangiku-san go back then?" Ichigo glared at the woman.</p><p>She sighed exasperatedly, "Ichigo-kun, you should be grateful that I'm considering helping you!"</p><p>"Help me with what?"</p><p>The orange head notices the way Toshiro glaring at him that says 'Do not let her help you or you can just die alone'. It wasn't reassuring at all.</p><p>"Getting over your crush!"</p><p>If Ichigo was drinking tea at the moment, he would've spat it out. He sat up from the couch abruptly, "What? What crush?!"</p><p>Both women looked at each other with knowing glints in their eyes before looking at Ichigo with that same glint. He felt chills running down his spine.</p><p>It doesn't feel good.</p><p>"Stop denying it," Rukia argued, "You like nii-sama."</p><p>Ichigo's eyebrow twitched, "Of course I do. He's my friend!"</p><p>Rukia, Rangiku and even Toshiro ended up deeply sighing from the orange head's response. He was almost a lost cause. The women jumped on the couch and almost stuck their faces on the orange head.</p><p>"Listen, Ichigo," Rukia said, her tone almost desperate, "We need you to ask questions to yourself and I dare you tell us that you <em>don't </em>have a crush."</p><p>Ichigo looked at Toshiro to ask for help but saw the other looking away as he drank his tea. He sighed. He was alone with this one. He closed his eyes then opened again to glare at her.</p><p>"Fine."</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>The next day, Byakuya and Ichigo joined in with the 10th Division to raid the restaurant that they scouted yesterday. They plan to catch everyone in there once and for all. Ichigo felt a lot better and kind of wanted to punch himself for his actions the other day.</p><p>Ichigo was beside Byakuya and he suddenly spoke up, "I'm sorry about yesterday." They didn't even talk last night so he felt really guilty.</p><p>The noble hummed, "You don't have to apologize for anything."</p><p>Ichigo frowned. "I was being a dick."</p><p>"Aren't you always?"</p><p>The orange head was stupefied. He didn't expect that comeback from the noble and couldn't help but laugh, "I guess that's true."</p><p>Byakuya smiled softly at him and the orange head felt some heat creeping up on his face.</p><p>He suddenly could hear the echoes of the voices of the two women yesterday.</p><p>
  <em>Do you blush when he smiles?</em>
</p><p>No, certainly not. What is he? A teenage girl? It was just fucking hot in Rukongai.</p><p>Hearing Toshiro and Byakuya talking, he couldn't help zone out a bit until he heard his name being called.</p><p>"Ichigo."</p><p>
  <em>Does your heart beat faster when he calls you by your name?</em>
</p><p>His heart indeed thumped, "What is it?" He probably reacted that way because he was shocked.</p><p>"We're heading out," the noble said.</p><p>Ichigo simply nodded but wasn't moving at all. Byakuya eyed him with a raised brow and sighed before gently grabbing his wrist to pull him so he could start walking.</p><p>
  <em>How do you react when he holds you?</em>
</p><p>Definitely not blushing <em>at all</em>.</p><p>Oh fuck.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>Oh fucking no.</p><p>Ichigo felt like a bucket of water was dumped on him.</p><p>He just realized that he has a fucking crush on Kuchiki Byakuya.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks everyone for reading! Also, I have a question. Since Epiphany is almost ending, I would like to know which of these ideas are you guys interested so it can be my upcoming big project like Epiphany.</p><p>1. Canon divergent where Ichigo wakes up as a lost soul in Rukongai with memories intact but he wants to stay away from the Gotei 13 and old acquaintances (but ended up joining the academy).</p><p>2. AU Demon hunter Ichigo x demon Byakuya.</p><p>3. AU continuing Your Eyes Tell (my samurai meiji era AU)</p><p>Ranging from most serious to least: 3,2,1 lmao. Please do leave a comment or send a PM to let me know what you think! Hell, you can even send a message thru any of the social media below :D</p><p>Support me on <a href="https://ko-fi.com/ryuukevin">ko-fi</a></p><p>Follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/ryuukevin8">twitter</a> and <a href="https://www.instagram.com/ryuukevin8/">instagram</a></p><p>If interested, join the awesome Bleach discord server here:<br/>https://discord.gg/YzPzF7G</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Realization #14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think everyone is thinking: "Wait, Kevin update in a short time?" Yes, yes I did lmao. Surprising, I know. Even I am surprised haha! Well, We're almost done with this series. Also, thank you to everyone who voted on which story they seem interested in! Hope you guys enjoy this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ichigo stretched his limbs for the nth time for today. He didn't bother to count because what was exactly the point? All he could see was white due to the papers that he had been staring at for long hours already. The only thing that broke it from time to time was when he grabbed the tea from the near edge of the table to take a small sip.</p>
<p>He finally set his pen down and sighed in relief. He was finally done and he managed to grab a few days of break. It was also the same few days where Ichigo <em>convinced </em>the noble to take a break after so many years.</p>
<p>
  <em>Kyouraku blinked multiple times, "Byakuya-kun…. You're getting a leave?"</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Only for 3 days," the noble replied.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Ichigo held in his laugh when he felt Byakuya shifting uncomfortably beside him as the commander gawked at the both of them. It was a surprise after all. The captain of the 6th Division is taking a break!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They might as well add that to the Bulletin.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kyouraku cleared his throat but then happily said, "Right, right. You can take how many days you want, Byakuya-kun!"</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Thanks for accepting, Kyouraku-san," the orange head said as he motioned the letter in the man's hand.</em></p>
<p><em>The commander waved his hand dismissively, "I should thank </em>you<em>, Ichigo. Honestly, I don't know how you convinced this man to take a break."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Ichigo laughed nervously, "It didn't take much."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kyouraku blinked again and smiled wickedly towards Byakuya who in return, shifted again. The commander didn't say a thing but even the noble could feel some chills running down his spine, wondering what thoughts are running in the older shinigami's mind.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Alright, well. You guys can start the day after tomorrow."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The pair gave their thanks again, one was a stiff bow and the other was grateful. He didn't expect it to go so well.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ichigo nudged at Byakuya's side as they left the office, "Come on. You don't look excited for your break."</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>I'm… just not used to this."</em></p>
<p>"<em>Of course. You're a damn workaholic, you know?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The raven glanced at him and Ichigo just shrugged in response, "You can't deny it, you know."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A sigh. "I know."</em>
</p>
<p>Ichigo stifled a laugh as he recalled what happened yesterday. Seeing Kyouraku's dumbfounded face was very amusing. He bet that he told the news to Ukitake as soon as the pair left.</p>
<p>He then fixed his things and made sure that everything was in place before leaving the office and locking it so no one will enter to steal… his pen? There weren't any valuable things in there but it's better safe than sorry.</p>
<p>Shoyo greeted him again as he passed by, "Kurosaki-san!"</p>
<p>"Ah, Shoyo," Ichigo nodded in acknowledgement, "Listen. I'll be having three days off starting tomorrow so make sure to keep an eye around here, okay?"</p>
<p>Hearing the task, Shoyo nodded eagerly, "Of course! I'll make sure to report to you when something happens."</p>
<p>The orange head ruffled the younger shinigami's hair affectionately, "Good. Well, I'm off now."</p>
<p>Shoyo smiled and bowed towards him, "Have a good day off!"</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>Ichigo knocked on the shoji door of his captain's office before entering the premises with a mock salute for his lieutenant and his captain. They seem to be just about finished with their own work themselves.</p>
<p>"You're already done?" Renji asked with furrowed eyebrows.</p>
<p>The orange head shrugged, "I was pretty motivated." Yes, fixing everything before he can rest for a long time is a big motivation lately.</p>
<p>Ichigo then greeted Byakuya with a grin while the latter nodded in response. The orange head noticed that the noble's eyes were on him since earlier and couldn't help but feel the heat from his neck rising up.</p>
<p>He can't believe he has a fucking crush on the guy.</p>
<p>"You almost done?" the orange head asked as he ignored his own predicament right now.</p>
<p>"I am," Byakuya replied before grabbing what seems like the last paper he needed to take a look at. He then signed the last paper before letting out an inaudible sigh as he set down his pen.</p>
<p>The noble looked up and saw Ichigo was lounging on the couch again as he sip the tea that was already on the table. It wasn't a surprise that there was a third cup ready for him since he usually goes there after work.</p>
<p>Ichigo simply watched Byakuya fixing his own desk and the stacks that didn't need to be taken care of immediately. He then furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed that the noble was trying to get a few papers from the stack.</p>
<p>He then got up and walked towards him, "What are you doing?"</p>
<p>The noble paused and looked at him, "I'm bringing a few home."</p>
<p>Ichigo blinked. <em>Fucking Kami. He really is a damn workaholic. </em>The orange head had to sigh deeply, "The point of being on break is doing <em>nothing</em>, Byakuya. You can do that when we get back."</p>
<p>Byakuya's lips were pressed to a thin line. Ichigo knew he was right and wouldn't back down in telling the noble that he should part ways with the paper for a few days. It wasn't like it's going to kill him for not giving much attention.</p>
<p>Seeing the glare from the orange head, the noble gave in with a sigh as he returned the papers, "You do have a point."</p>
<p>Ichigo let out a smug grin, a sense of victory brimming brightly in his body. He was satisfied enough to know that he managed to change the noble's mind without a problem. He then lets Byakuya fix the rest of his desk before leaving the office with a few reminders given to Renji and Rikichi while they're gone.</p>
<p>When the two went home, they were greeted by the servants by the gates and they greeted them in return. They decided to eat dinner first before having their usual tea by the porch.</p>
<p>As they walked, Ichigo asked, "What do you want to do tomorrow?"</p>
<p>Byakuya raised his brow, "I thought the purpose of a break is doing 'nothing'?"</p>
<p>Ichigo chuckled, "I mean nothing related to work, you know. But if you want to lie around all day, that also sounds like a good plan."</p>
<p>"Mn."</p>
<p>The idea of just idling around, sleeping in and waking up at a later time sounds pretty enticing for the both of them but knowing Byakuya, he wouldn't be able to do exactly nothing. Perhaps he will read a book or practice his calligraphy.</p>
<p>As for Ichigo, he really plans to do nothing. He has been running errands, training and finishing paperworks everyday. It was definitely a change of pace to lie around all day.</p>
<p>When they arrived in the dining area, the servants followed in to bring tea and the food that was ready for them. They ate quietly as usual with a few talks here and there. If Rukia and Renji were there with them, it'll be livelier.</p>
<p>"Everyone has improved lately, huh?"</p>
<p>"Your way of teaching is surprisingly effective, Ichigo."</p>
<p>The orange head chuckled, "Renji and I worked them to the bone after all."</p>
<p>After a few more minutes, they finally finished their meal. Ichigo felt full. He was still in awe that he was accepted to stay in the manor and literally enjoy the luxury of it. It was a blessing and way way better than staying on roofs as a temporary home.</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>Ichigo groaned as he got out of his bed. He didn't sleep exactly early so it must've been past the time he would usually wake up at. He blinked a few more times as he adjusted his yukata and slid the shoji door open.</p>
<p>"Fuck," he cursed under his breath. He didn't think that he'd be blinded by the sunlight just as he opened the door. He wasn't used to it.</p>
<p>He looked around and found the corridor empty. What time is it, anyways? He grumbled as he made his way to the dining area. He didn't want to sneak in the noble's room to check if he was awake or not.</p>
<p>When he arrived, he indeed saw Byakuya sipping his tea quietly. He had a comfortable aura and appearance that really shows he's on a day off. He only had his black yukata and his long raven hair was flowing down naturally.</p>
<p>"You look comfortable."</p>
<p>Byakuya set his cup down and looked at him with a soft smile, "You as well. Good morning."</p>
<p>"It's still morning?" Ichigo sat right across from Byakuya.</p>
<p>"It's lunch," the noble replied with amusement, "You slept well."</p>
<p>"And you didn't?"</p>
<p>"My body is used to waking up early."</p>
<p>Ichigo then mumbled his thanks when a servant placed a cup for him. He took a sip of his tea and sighed in content.</p>
<p>"You should ask Satoshi to give you some coffee to try next," the orange head said.</p>
<p>"Another time," the noble replied. Ichigo stifled a laugh when he saw the disdain on the other's face.</p>
<p>It didn't take too long until their lunch was served. He really slept too well but he didn't care. They munched on the food quietly again. The manor was peaceful aside from the occasional sweeping by the gardens and footfalls from people roaming around to clean the manor. The servants were happy that the two were resting so they did their best to be quiet around them so they could enjoy the day peacefully.</p>
<p>Ichigo looked out and noticed the young servant sweeping. The back was facing them but he could guess that it was him quietly humming to an unknown tune to keep himself occupied as he swept.</p>
<p>"It's really quiet," Ichigo commented, "I'm too used to the chaos in the barracks."</p>
<p>"The division is less chaotic compared to the others," Byakuya replied before taking a sip of his tea.</p>
<p>That was indeed true. Ichigo did visit a lot of the different divisions during his break. Shinji still had a messy area, 11th Division always wrecked havoc anywhere, the two 3rd seats in the 13th Division kept it lively and even the 10th Division did have the occasional chaos no thanks to Rangiku.</p>
<p>"Thinking back now, 6th Division is way quieter," the orange head mused.</p>
<p>"Exactly."</p>
<p>The two decided that they will go to the man's study. For what exactly, they have no clue but they went there regardless. Byakuya requested for another set of tea to be brought there before they went to his study.</p>
<p>Byakuya sat behind the desk while Ichigo plopped down on the floor after he grabbed some stray pillows to relax.</p>
<p>"Are you really going to lie there?"</p>
<p>"Better than going back to my bed."</p>
<p>And so the noble let him. He proceeded to grab a book from the drawer. It was something that he wasn't able to read for a long time since he'd rather focus on other things that he deemed more important.</p>
<p>Ichigo simply hummed a tune of a song that he liked years ago. Lately, he wasn't listening to any music that he liked in the past since he wasn't able to find a way to bring it here. He was satisfied listening to the noble's quiet breathing and the page flipping from time to time.</p>
<p>Yusuke stopped by the study and bowed, "Here is your tea, Kuchiki-sama. Ichigo-dono."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Yusuke-san."</p>
<p>"Please leave it there," Byakuya said as he looked up from the book briefly, "Thank you."</p>
<p>Yusuke nodded and did as he was told before bowing again and left the two alone for the rest of the time.</p>
<p>Ichigo went back to humming and looked back outside. It was still peaceful. He could hear some passing shinigami about some nonsense. Perhaps gossip from the Shinigami Women's Association or whatever they hate about the division they're working at.</p>
<p>'<em>Ah, I never thought I'd be living like this.' </em>Well, living is still a bit weird to say. He looked to his right and just saw Byakuya focusing on his book. His eyebrows were creased with concentration and those slate gray eyes scanned the page he was on.</p>
<p>He didn't know why but the sight of the man just relaxing and doing what he likes in his time as he himself was lying down and wasting the day felt like it was a good way to spend the day so it wasn't entirely a waste.</p>
<p>Feeling the heavy gaze, Byakuya shifted his eyes to Ichigo and locked eyes with him, "What is it?"</p>
<p>"Nothing," the orange head replied casually, "It's just nice to see you like that."</p>
<p>"Hm." Byakuya simply said but had the corner of his lips upward. Ichigo's heart started to beat like crazy.</p>
<p>The noble didn't notice his troubles as he focused on the book again. Ichigo wanted to sigh but he didn't. He turned his back on the noble and lied on his side. As he stared at the bright garden, he slowly drifted off to sleep.</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>The orange head shifted in his place with a soft groan. He slowly opened his eyes and saw an unfamiliar view. Well, it was familiar. It was the garden but he usually didn't have his door open. He slowly sat up and looked down.</p>
<p>There was a blanket slowly sliding off his frame and he blinked. Where was he? He looked around and saw there wasn't anyone by the desk. Ah, that's right. He was in Byakuya's study but where is the man in question?</p>
<p>He slowly got up but not before folding the blanket in a neat shape and setting it aside. He looked and saw that behind the desk, there was a crack on the wall.</p>
<p>"A door?" Ichigo squinted but approached it anyways. His eyes widened when he saw that it really was a door.</p>
<p>He slid it open revealing a balcony that he has never seen before. It had a beautiful view of the pond and the clean walls of the rest of the manor.</p>
<p>"Close the door."</p>
<p>The orange head was startled when he looked down and saw the noble sitting on the floor. He was remotely doing nothing. Most likely staying at peace as he sat on the floor with a calm air around him.</p>
<p>"Ah, yeah," Ichigo said dumbly and closed the door behind him. He sat beside Byakuya, "I didn't know this had something like this."</p>
<p>"No one except me is allowed to be here."</p>
<p>The orange head blinked, "Ah, fuck. I should leave then."</p>
<p>"Ichigo," Byakuya said calmly, "Naturally you're allowed as well."</p>
<p>The younger didn't know how to respond as he laughed nervously, "I'm… honored."</p>
<p>Byakuya only gave him a small smile before he resumed looking out the pond again. Ichigo was compelled to look as well.</p>
<p>"You had a good sleep."</p>
<p>Ichigo snorted, "I slept too much."</p>
<p>"It's understandable. You're tired," the noble reasoned.</p>
<p>The orange head chuckled, "You are too but you're still up." An idea popped in his mind and he looked at the other, "Ah. Why not sleep right now? It's quiet here."</p>
<p>The noble eyed him, "I'm not comfortable sleeping on the floor."</p>
<p>"You can sleep on my lap," Ichigo blurted out and he wanted to punch himself, "I mean... only if you're cool with it."</p>
<p>Byakuya visibly blinked before letting out a soft chuckle, "I shall take up your offer, then."</p>
<p>Ichigo didn't know if he wanted to run away or wanted the floor to devour him right then and there. It would be interesting to see such a sight but at the same time, why did he offer it and why did Byakuya accept it?!</p>
<p>Ichigo most likely missed the way the noble's ears were slightly flushed as he cursed himself internally.</p>
<p>The orange head sighed inwardly and positioned himself. He patted his lap, "C'mon. Don't make me regret it."</p>
<p>Byakuya simply gave him an amused look and proceeded to lie his head on the younger man's lap. Ichigo tensed up while the noble was starting to ease down on the position.</p>
<p>"Are you alright?"</p>
<p>"I'm fine," Ichigo said, "I should be the one to ask you that."</p>
<p>"I'm perfectly fine," the noble said. He still had that trace of amusement in his tone but had a hint of embarrassment.</p>
<p>The two stayed in that position after a while. Ichigo managed to relax, trying to ignore that his captain was actually lying down on his lap and very willingly too. If the others saw that, he didn't know what to do.</p>
<p>Ichigo hummed another soft tune as he looked at the pond and the open space. It felt more peaceful rather than the gardens. Perhaps it was because it was more secluded than other spaces. It felt like a secret space that the two only share.</p>
<p>Not long after, the orange head looked down and saw that the noble was sleeping peacefully. He was facing upwards so Ichigo could fully see the man's face. He kind of felt like a creep by staring at this but no one was there to judge.</p>
<p>He traced the man's features with his eyes. The now relaxed brows, closed eyes, soft lips that were slightly tugged upwards. He then looked at his jaw, down the man's neck and paused at the chest that was slowly moving up and down.</p>
<p>Well, damn. Is he really a creep?</p>
<p>He held in a sigh and stopped his tracing there but still looked down at the unsuspecting noble's face. He paused for awhile before raising his finger to trace the man's forehead to his nose. He held back a chuckle when the noble unconsciously scrunched up his nose ever so slightly in response.</p>
<p>He then proceeded to ghost over the man's lips. It was softer than it looks. He then reached out for the man's sharp jaw and to his neck. When Byakuya softly groaned, Ichigo almost had a heart attack and retrieved his hand quickly.</p>
<p>When there weren't any further movements, Ichigo sighed and just simply looked at him. What did he do to deserve the man's kindness and hospitality?</p>
<p>The noble always says that he saved him and his sister. He even saved Soul Society for him. He was confused because all of that was because he did it for other reasons and not directly to Byakuya himself.</p>
<p>So, why?</p>
<p>Perhaps Byakuya will never give a clear answer nor Ichigo will find it out himself. It was probably best to leave it be and enjoy the time that they will spend together at home.</p>
<p>His heart beat quickly. <em>Together. Home.</em></p>
<p>He wasn't used to this. Before he died, he was alone. No one to greet him or go home with. It was just <em>empty</em>. So he was glad that Byakuya became that one person over the years.</p>
<p>As time passed, Ichigo has never felt as content as he did now. His heart beat quicker than ever.</p>
<p>He looked at the man's face again and let out a soft chuckle.</p>
<p>He has indeed fallen for Kuchiki Byakuya.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, yes. HC Byakuya blushing with his ears like Lan Wangji. Fight me on this. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Last realization is coming soon!</p>
<p>Support me on <a href="https://ko-fi.com/ryuukevin">ko-fi</a></p>
<p>Follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/ryuukevin8">twitter</a> and <a href="https://www.instagram.com/ryuukevin8/">instagram</a></p>
<p>If interested, join the awesome Bleach discord server here:<br/>https://discord.gg/YzPzF7G</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Realization #15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! This is the last realization for Epiphany. Wow, the journey has been hectic (for me) and thank you so much for being patient with me throughout the year. I hope you enjoy their last realization!</p><p>PS. After rereading this to edit, I just realized (lol) that I kinda injected how Hua Cheng acts in Byakuya. Just a tiny tiny bit. It doesn't seem to weird so idk lmao.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rukia was… confused. She was assigned to bring important documents to the 6th Division under Ukitake's orders. She bet that it wasn't all too important but in the end, she did it as fast as she could anyways.</p><p>She was confused at the sight of her brother's empty desk. Sure he left whenever he had a break or lunch because sitting down for hours can be sickening.</p><p>What surprised her the most was when Renji said something.</p><p>"He's taking a day off."</p><p>Rukia blinked, "<em>What</em>?"</p><p>"Ichigo too," the redhead said. He understood his wife's confusion, "Ichigo managed to teach taichou to <em>rest</em>."</p><p>The woman approached him hastily and slammed her hands on the table, "So it has been going on for awhile?!"</p><p>Renji blinked, "...Yes? I think a few months already?"</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me?!"</p><p>"I didn't?"</p><p>Rukia sighed. She loves her husband. She really does but he is really dumb sometimes.</p><p>"You didn't or else I wouldn't react like this!"</p><p>The man chuckled nervously as he tried to regain the balance of the wobbly stack of paper, "Sorry. It was a shock when it first happened too."</p><p>She couldn't even fathom the idea of her brother taking a day off. Let alone it was more than one day. It was all a surprise to her. Maybe Ichigo really has an influence on him. The thought of that made her let up a smile.</p><p>"I will visit them."</p><p>Renji eyed her, "Is that even safe?"</p><p>"It is," she said, "These are considered important anyways." She waved an envelope that seemed a bit thicker than average. Seeing it made Renji's head throb in pain.</p><p>"You're on your own this time."</p><p>"I know," Rukia smiled, "I'm sure that they'll kill you if it was <em>you </em>who brought it.</p><p>Rukia ignored her husband's groans as she left the office of the 6th Division. She wonders what kind of view that will welcome her in the manor?</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>As she entered the manor with purpose, she was greeted with the familiar servants warmly. She greeted them in return and looked around. The area felt so peaceful unlike the barracks she was in just earlier.</p><p>She turned towards Yusuke and asked, "Where's nii-sama?"</p><p>"He's in his study," he answered, "With Ichigo-dono."</p><p>Huh. Even spending time together on their day off? A smile crept up her lips. Now it's really interesting.</p><p>"I'll look for them," Rukia said politely before leaving. She was sure that Yusuke didn't want her to find them but in the end, he did a defeated sigh and let her off with a smile.</p><p>Rukia then wandered around further into the compound. It was way quieter compared to the area by the entrance since it was 'bustling' with the servants attending to the daily needs of the manor while the hidden guards were eyeing the areas every now and then.</p><p>She let her reiatsu be controlled so they won't be too alert when they feel her presence but she guessed that her brother might've sensed her just as soon as she entered the premises.</p><p>Rukia walked through a familiar corridor to where the two men's rooms and the study were located. She couldn't hear anything at first but as she slowly approached the study, she could hear muffled voices.</p><p>With furrowed eyebrows, she eyed the study. It was open so the voices shouldn't sound so muffled. She approached the room with steady steps to take a small peek but her mouth formed an 'o' shape when she saw the desk empty.</p><p>However, there were remnants of people staying there just earlier. A book lay forgotten on the desk, a lone teapot that probably went cold, a strew of pillows and a single blanket was on the ground. She bet it was Ichigo's doing.</p><p>Hearing more muffled voices and a soft laugh, it piqued her interest. She entered the room quietly and went to the 'wall' just behind the desk. That's where she heard the voices. She paused when she could hear them clearly.</p><p>"It's hard."</p><p>If Rukia was drinking something, she would've spat it all out right then and there.</p><p>A laugh, "You're complaining but here you are."</p><p>"It feels good."</p><p>"C-Can you <em>not </em>say it that way?!"</p><p>A bit of shuffling of clothes was heard and something fell with a 'clank' on the floor.</p><p>"Fuck," Ichigo cursed.</p><p>"Ichigo," her brother called out, "You're <em>wet</em>."</p><p>"I <em>know</em>," the other said with gritted teeth, "Don't try to clean it. It's fine."</p><p>"It's my fault. Let me clean you up."</p><p>Ichigo just groaned and the shuffling of clothes was heard again.</p><p>Rukia might as well spit out anything just from hearing…. <em>This</em>. She could feel her face heating up just hearing this from the outside. <em>What kind of things are they doing?!</em></p><p>"I'll get you new clothes. Stay put."</p><p>Rukia could feel her heart beating fast and she took a step forward and hastily slid the door open. Suddenly, she deeply regretted doing it.</p><p>Right now, she could see both of them on the floor. Ichigo was sitting down with his legs slightly apart and one of her brother's legs was in between them. Her eyes then saw Ichigo's flushed face and Byakuya's hand that paused in sliding down the other's yukata off his shoulder, revealing his chest. Her brother's own yukata was slightly disheveled due to god knows what.</p><p>Both of them looked up at the sudden intrusion and their eyes slowly widened.</p><p>"Wait, Rukia-"</p><p>"Rukia…"</p><p>A thud then echoed when Rukia dropped on the floor suddenly that made the two men stand up in surprise. Ichigo fixed his yukata and approached her collapsed form.</p><p>"Oh my fucking god," Ichigo groaned, "She <em>fainted</em>!"</p><p>Ichigo immediately ran out to look for Yusuke and hoped to fix the situation quickly, leaving the lieutenant in Byakuya's care.</p><p>She really <em>really </em>misunderstood.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Rukia groaned softly as she tried to open her eyes. Her vision was slightly fuzzy but she was welcomed with a dim ceiling that resembles her room. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes to check her surroundings.</p><p>She was in her given room.</p><p>She furrowed her eyebrows. Did she fall asleep when she dropped off the papers? Then, memories of the events earlier flooded in her mind which made her face heat up again.</p><p>
  <em>She forgot that she listened and walked in on her brother and Ichigo.</em>
</p><p>Rukia got up immediately, forgetting to fix her own bed and left the room hastily. She even startled a servant that was most likely about to attend to her while she was sleeping but she couldn't care. She needed to talk to her brother.</p><p>She made her way to the small dining area where Ichigo and Byakuya usually eat at. She guessed that he would be there. After a few more turns and steps, she finally arrived and was right. Byakuya was sitting down while drinking tea, his appearance more presentable.</p><p>Rukia bowed, "Nii-sama." She then sat across from him.</p><p>Byakuya set his tea down, "Rukia…"</p><p>"Nii-sama," she said and bowed again, "I apologize for intruding earlier. I was supposed to deliver some documents to you that require your attention."</p><p>The noble eyed the envelope that was on the table, "The one you dropped on the floor by accident?"</p><p>"I… yes. I'm sorry nii-sama. It's your day off and you were supposed to… relax."</p><p>She really couldn't look her brother in the eye knowing that Ichigo was topping.</p><p>"No matter," the noble replied, unaware of her internal dilemma, "Would you care to join us for lunch?"</p><p>Rukia could feel the heat rising up her neck, "No worries, nii-sama. I didn't want to ruin your time with Ichigo." She looked around, "Speaking of that guy, where is he?"</p><p>"He's changing."</p><p>"Oh," was her only reply. She really couldn't look at her brother but she tried to check if there were… bruises here and there. She cleared her throat and got up, "Well, I shall be taking my leave now, nii-sama."</p><p>When she <em>finally </em>managed to look at him, he was wearing a careful blank look. She cleared her throat again and gave a definitely awkward smile before rushing out of there despite the offer Byakuya gave her.</p><p>The noble simply watched her sister dashing out of the manor with her red tinted cheeks. He should let the orange head handle things.</p><p>A few minutes later, Ichigo returned with a fresh yukata since earlier it was stained with… <em>tea</em>. Rather than what Rukia was thinking.</p><p>"Where's Rukia?" Ichigo said as he sat across from Byakuya and eyed the cold cup of tea that was in front of him.</p><p>"She left," he replied, "And she apologized."</p><p>"She <em>what</em>?" Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows, "For what?"</p><p>The noble held in a sigh, "Rukia said… she was intruding things."</p><p>"And you didn't bother to <em>correct </em>her?!"</p><p>"She didn't give me the chance to."</p><p>Ichigo groaned and plopped his head on the table, "I'm very <em>very</em> dead once we get back."</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>A few days later and both of them were back to work once more. Ichigo guessed that the shinigami are happy seeing that their boss was finally relaxing in one way or another and they praise Ichigo for that.</p><p>Was it really a big deal?</p><p>Their routine went back to normal with Shoyo greeting and assisting him while Byakuya walked back to his office with Renji. Everything was normal until someone sent a Jigokucho to him.</p><p>He let it land on his finger as he listened to the message. It was from Shinji. He was inviting him to eat at the cafeteria, a place where the shinigami doesn't usually go for lunch but the group he hangs out with sometimes go there.</p><p>And so he did. With Renji beside him.</p><p>"He invited you too?" Ichigo asked as they entered the small building that wasn't so far from the 6th Division.</p><p>"It's like you're saying I'm an outsider," the other man grumbled.</p><p>The two immediately spotted where the others were. They were at the other end of the room and the table had exactly two seats left since Shinji, Toshiro, Rangiku, and Rukia were there already.</p><p>When the two approached them and sat down, Rukia was looking away with some tints of her cheek and avoided eye contact with Ichigo.</p><p>He noticed it.</p><p>"Why are you avoiding me?" Ichigo huffed, "You left the manor before waiting for me before!"</p><p>Rukia didn't look at him, "You and nii-sama were…. Busy."</p><p>The orange head had his eyebrows furrowed, confused. They weren't actually doing anything. Suddenly, the realization dawned on him. With wide eyes and a pale face, he stumbled with his words.</p><p>"Wait… no… Rukia, what the <em>fuck</em>?!" He felt the heat creeping up his face faster than it should've.</p><p>Rangiku leaned in with a sly smile, "I didn't know you had it in you, Ichigo-kun."</p><p>"I'm sure you really enjoyed it," Shinji joined in with a smirk.</p><p>Ichigo looked helplessly at Toshiro and Renji but even they had to hold in a laugh or amusement as they wordlessly looked at him. He was alone in this one… again.</p><p>"That's not what happened," the orange head groaned, "I swear-"</p><p>"Rukia said you groaned."</p><p>In a whisper, Renji added, "Taichou said it felt good."</p><p>Ichigo could feel like his head was exploding in embarrassment. He exclaimed, "That's <em>not </em>what happened! My tea spilled on my yukata and he tried to help!"</p><p>The group, except Rukia who might as well be traumatized, looked at him amusingly. It's like none of them believed him at all. He groaned and once again plopped his head on the table.</p><p>Rangiku sighed exasperatedly, "Seeing Ichigo-kun like this is so fun yet so tragic."</p><p>Toshiro took a sip of his tea, "Kurosaki hasn't even confessed to him yet."</p><p>"What?!" Rukia and Rangiku exclaimed. Well, that made the former snap out of her stupor real quick.</p><p>"Why?" Shinji furrowed his eyebrows, as if studying the orange head.</p><p>"Why would I?" Ichigo glared, "It's not like he's interested."</p><p>Collective groans are heard from the table. They might as well shout at him too. Other shinigami were far away from them when they heard it and they don't plan to stay to listen.</p><p>"Oh my <em>god</em>," Rangiku stressed, "Ichigo I thought you were smart!"</p><p>"Huh?" Ichigo was confused. What does that have to do with his feelings?</p><p>Right now, if looks could kill, the orange head might as well drop dead. All of them were looking at him with a mix of amusement, exasperation, stress and… pity? What are they sorry about?</p><p>"I feel bad for Kuchiki-taichou," Toshiro said evenly.</p><p>This confused Ichigo even more, "What?"</p><p>"Fuckin' confess already!" Shinji exclaimed but not loud enough for the other shinigami to hear, "We're so sick of you wallowing in self pity!"</p><p>He's… not? Or maybe he is without even noticing. Ichigo doesn't even know anymore.</p><p>"I don't think he likes men," Ichigo pointed out.</p><p>"He likes <em>you</em>," Shinji retorted, making the orange head's heart skip a beat.</p><p>"Just do it!" Rangiku said, "We'll be here to give you alcohol if you get rejected."</p><p>Ouch.</p><p>"Or we'll treat you to food," Renji added.</p><p>Are they really expecting him to get rejected? He may be borderline suicidal for the people he loves but he's not willing to risk the good friendship he has with Byakuya that was slowly built up over the years. No fucking way.</p><p>"Ichigo," Rukia said, "There's no harm in trying. Do you plan to live the rest of your life alone?"</p><p>Yes. And yes there's harm to it.</p><p>"I'm not alone," Ichigo retorted, "I'm with…"</p><p>Byakuya.</p><p>He is with him. For so many years now.</p><p>"You're already with him so might as well take it up a notch."</p><p>Ichigo frowned. Okay he admits that there was one time that he wanted to confess. It was literally at the tip of his tongue but he swallowed those words back and never thought of it again.</p><p>Curse his friends for making him think.</p><p>"Just tell him," Toshiro said, "You might feel better."</p><p>Or worse. Whatever the result will be.</p><p>A moment had passed before Ichigo sighed, "Fine. I'll think about it."</p><p>"Good," Rukia said, "If you're still not sure. Just <em>observe </em>him. You'll understand what we mean by then.</p><p>He.. has always paid attention to Byakuya but maybe he should try and see… and hope they aren't wrong.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Okay… maybe they aren't too wrong after all. He knew that he was dense and most likely too focused on his own problems to notice these things. So here he is, panicking.</p><p>As people call it 'gay panicking', that's what he's experiencing whenever he took notice of something.</p><p>He observed for a week or two. Perhaps a month. He didn't actually count. While the two do work until they drop, there were occasions that it was just the two of them or with other people that could give Ichigo a heart attack. In a… good way?</p><p>First, his eyes. He had already noticed it quite a few times already. His gaze softens whenever he talks to Rukia and it's not as cold to others compared to the past. Well, there's still an edge to it so it could scare the other shinigami away.</p><p>But here's the thing, Ichigo noticed the way Byakuya looks at him. He wasn't conceited to confidently say things out loud but there's actually <em>something </em>that even left Renji and Rukia speechless if they notice it.</p><p>His gaze was warm, perhaps even warmer than when he looked at Rukia. His eyes lingered on him whenever he talked or left, it scans him whenever he approaches to see if anything was wrong with him, and there was something that was unreadable even for him.</p><p>He'd rather not hope but there it was time and time again.</p><p>Next, his actions. He was <em>gentle </em>with him. Well, he could be rough when ordering or when they're outside in the division, eating in Rukongai, sparring and the likes. It was a given of course.</p><p>The way he holds his wrist to drag him to his study or the occasional ruffle of hair in endearment. It was so <em>soft</em>. There was a time where he accidentally held the other's hand and neither pulled away.</p><p>Also, during the time they were in the World of the Living, they shared a bed. It was awkward at first. Well, who wouldn't feel awkward about it? Two grown ass men sharing a normal sized bed is quite a difficult feat but achievable for them.</p><p>Then, they relaxed. Somehow along the way, their limbs tangled together and neither seemed to care. Rather, they actually enjoy each other's warmth but neither of them mentioned it.</p><p>After that, close contact seems like a normal thing to them. Well, when it's inside the manor. If it's outside, it's back to the stoic noble and brash 4th seat that everyone knows but in a more comfortable air around them.</p><p>It was the few times where Byakuya slightly hugged him from behind and buried his face on his broad shoulder as he took a breath.</p><p>"Tired?"</p><p>"Mn."</p><p>These kinds of actions drive Ichigo crazy. They don't do full on hugging or do anything too close but these kinds of actions really made Ichigo's heart stutter far too many times. He wants it to stop but at the same time, he craves for it.</p><p>Ichigo turned around to face him and saw that the noble looked sleepy. He chuckled, "You should take a nap."</p><p>"It's only in the afternoon."</p><p>"Exactly," the orange head said, "Go nap."</p><p>It was the rare times when Byakuya just nodded and dragged his feet to his room to take a nap. Ichigo followed him to make sure that he didn't stumble on his way there.</p><p>Lastly…</p><p>Lastly…</p><p>He let out a deep breath. Lastly, his presence. Byakuya was always there with him to support him or just simply be <em>with </em>him. Perhaps the lack of interaction in his past life resulted in that, the yearning of someone to be with him. Hell, he didn't even have someone in his final moments.</p><p>But, Byakuya was there. To perform konso on him despite not being able to do it for a good while. It really made his heart race. Living together with him under such a large manor really felt like a bliss. He was happy and he hoped that Byakuya was happy with him too.</p><p>Although maybe the persistence of the noble joining him to meet with his family plus agreeing to join with him during days off, the orange head was more assured that Byakuya does enjoy his presence or else he wouldn't have done that at all.</p><p>Despite their differences in the past, the present and the future between them seem good. Well, in his own perspective. He'd rather not dwell in the past. Sure, they tried to kill each other more than once and were trying to fight the moment they see each other but it's different. It really is.</p><p>Ichigo thinks that to live your life well is to not dwell in the past and simply embrace the present.</p><p>Maybe… Maybe he will tell him.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>He said that he will confess but he never said <em>when </em>exactly. He told Rukia and Rangiku about this (with much difficulty and force) and they were <em>livid</em> when he hadn't done anything yet.</p><p>"Nii-sama is a gentleman," Rukia stressed, "He wouldn't do anything that he thinks will upset you."</p><p>Ichigo said he won't since maybe Byakuya will do it himself? He wanted to slap himself for the idea because he isn't even sure that the noble actually looked at him that way.</p><p>"Why aren't you even sure?!" This time it was Rangiku who sounds stressed, "Who the hell Byakuya cuddles with? No one but you, right?!"</p><p>She was even desperate enough to threaten Ichigo by telling him she <em>will </em>put in the Shinigami Women's Association magazine about his longing (and Byakuya's first ever day off).</p><p>"Anything but that," Ichigo groaned. This was a mess. He shouldn't have said anything to them.</p><p>The raven haired woman sighed, "Okay, fine. Just… make sure to tell him when you feel like the time is right, okay?"</p><p>Okay.</p><p>That was reasonable.</p><p>He sighed with a nod and took his leave. The three of them were at Rukia's place yet again. <em>Now </em>he feels like a teenage girl having 'boy problems' since he couldn't make up his damn mind already.</p><p>He was brooding as the sun set and literally every shinigami that passed by him tried to flee faster than they usually would. His reiatsu must've been nasty and heavy enough for them to feel like they were suffocating but he paid no mind to them.</p><p>Ichigo kept walking until he stopped by an intersection. He had his eyes darted down so he could only look at the person's feet that were blocking his way. He clicked his tongue and raised his head to tell them off but the words died in his mouth when his eyes clashed with worried slate gray eyes.</p><p>"Byakuya," he could almost choke on his own words from shock.</p><p>"Ichigo," the noble said in return, "Are you alright?"</p><p>The other regained his composure and nodded, "Yeah, why?"</p><p>"I was on the way home when I sensed your agitated reiatsu."</p><p>Ah, what to do with a talented man like Kuchiki Byakuya? Of course he sensed it. Ichigo brushed it off with an awkward laugh.</p><p>"I'm fine, Byakuya."</p><p>Unconvinced, Byakuya just sighed, "Shall we go home together?"</p><p>Ichigo's heart beat at the word <em>together</em>. It was said so many times but due to the topic he had earlier with the lieutenants, he couldn't help but feel more affected than usual.</p><p>Seeing the silence as negative or hesitation, Byakuya frowned ever so slightly, "Or not if you're uncomfortable with it today…"</p><p>Ichigo reacted immediately, "No, <em>no</em>. I'm fine. Really. It's just…"</p><p>The noble wordlessly looked at him but all Ichigo could see was patience.</p><p>The orange head sighed, "...I don't want to go home yet."</p><p>"Ah," the noble said, eyes flashed an unreadable glint.</p><p>Ichigo gulped the lump in his throat as he said slowly, "But.. you know… Would you like to join me in Rukongai? I would… like to eat with you there."</p><p>The unreadable glint from the older man's face disappeared and was replaced with a soft gaze, "...Of course. I'll inform Yusuke-san."</p><p>And Ichigo let Byakuya send a Jigokucho to the servant to let them know that they'll be gone for a while and will return later than usual. Ichigo was frozen in his place. He didn't even know what got to him as he said it but there goes nothing.</p><p>They began walking to the usual district that they eat their lunch at since it holds food that is 'enough for Byakuya's refined taste' according to Ichigo himself. The noble scowled but didn't defend himself because it was true.</p><p>They did their usual banter and talked as if there wasn't a storm inside Ichigo's mind right now. Even Zangetsu was demanding him to get on with it so his inner world could have a more peaceful weather than it is right now.</p><p>"Where did you go?" Byakuya asked as he was eating noodles, something that Ichigo has taught him that he can eat comfortably in public.</p><p>"Rukia's place," Ichigo replied as he dug in his rice.</p><p>"What did you do?"</p><p>"Asked for advice."</p><p>That's where Byakuya frowned slightly, "For what? Is something troubling you?"</p><p>"It's not that important," Ichigo said and drank his tea, "It's fine."</p><p>"I see," the noble said after a while, "I do hope you know I am willing to help you as well, Ichigo."</p><p>Not trusting his own voice, Ichigo just nodded and ate more of his food. <em>It's not like I can ask you on how to confess to you, right?</em></p><p>They then silently resumed with their own meal, ignoring the fleeting glances of other customers that were eating there right now. A captain and a shinigami were right there talking casually. It was an odd sight but it didn't matter for the restaurant. The two were basically one of their regulars.</p><p>Once they were done, they paid their bill to the owner that was behind the desk. The kind old woman just smiled at them as they fought over who would pay for the bill.</p><p>"I asked you out so I'm paying."</p><p>"It's alright. You have paid for the last time already."</p><p>In the end, Byakuya won and he had a hidden smug grin on his face. Ichigo didn't know whether he wanted to punch or kiss it off.</p><p>"My, my," the woman said, "It's awfully late for a date you two."</p><p>Even if they were two grown men, an old woman and mother like the owner can be a mother figure too. Ichigo flushed at the word 'date' while Byakuya froze beside him.</p><p>"M-Ma'am, it isn't a d-"</p><p>"We understand," Byakuya interjected, "We'll be on our way now, ma'am."</p><p>The woman seemed amused but smiled softly, "Take care, you two."</p><p>The noble then grabbed the flushed and now still Ichigo by the wrist and dragged him outside the restaurant. Ichigo felt like he was about to explode just from that simple situation.</p><p>After regaining some composure, Ichigo spoke up, "Why didn't you correct her?"</p><p>They were walking now just at the outskirts of the district. It was still safe since it's not the lower districts so they can walk idly through the land and a small forest.</p><p>"I don't mind it."</p><p>Ichigo was startled by this. What does that mean? Man, he just wanted to go home and sleep to never wake up.</p><p>Their strides had gone slower and they were walking by the forest, not exactly entering it. Byakuya then looked back with a blank look, "Does that idea disgust you?"</p><p>Huh? "Wait, what idea?"</p><p>The two of them now fully stopped and Ichigo was both grateful and annoyed that the only light that was available was the moon and the faraway lights from the houses of the district.</p><p>He couldn't see Byakuya's expression that clearly but his tone sounded… hesitant. "The idea of being with me."</p><p>Oh. <em>Oh.</em> Wait, what? Why is Byakuya asking that? Shouldn't it be the other way around?</p><p>Taking his silence as a yes, the noble sighed, "I see. Next time, I'll be sure to correct it. My apologies."</p><p><em>What. Hold the fucking up. </em>Ichigo marched towards him and closed the distance and it might've startled the noble.</p><p>"Don't take my silence for anything," the orange head demanded, "I was just <em>thinking, </em>alright?!"</p><p>The noble stood still so Ichigo continued with an annoyed huff, "Like earlier, I didn't respond immediately because I was feeling weird shit- the good kind, I mean, when you asked if we can go home tomorrow. And now, I was thinking that I am <em>not </em>disgusted with the idea of going out with you."</p><p>Byakuya didn't know what to do and tried to calm him down but Ichigo cut him off, "No. I won't calm down or else I won't have the guts to tell shit next time."</p><p>And that silenced the noble completely, "I am fucking <em>in love </em>with you, Kuchiki Byakuya. I was dense and tried to ignore it but lately I couldn't help myself. I couldn't help myself liking you, loving you and… <em>wanting </em>you."</p><p>"You've just been so nice to me and I enjoy the time we spent together. You might think it's dumb for me falling for you but I swear to God if you act like a dick again, I will-"</p><p>His rambling was cut off when he felt an arm circling his waist and a hand behind his neck and pulled him very close. His eyes widened when he felt soft yet cold lips pressing into his own embarrassing slightly chapped one as his body was flushed closer to the other.</p><p>It was a simple yet deep, warm kiss that took Ichigo's breath away and made him feel a lot of things. His annoyance was flushed away and was replaced with astonishment, surprise, embarrassment and love. Honestly, he could just explode to the point of being frozen in place.</p><p>After a few more moments, they pulled away. Ichigo was still unmoving. He then slowly blinked as heat rushed up from his neck to his face.</p><p>"W-Wha-"</p><p>He was silenced again with another kiss but this time, the orange head responded by wrapping his arms around the noble's neck and pulled him even closer. He felt like it was a dream but his swollen lips are telling a different story.</p><p>Once they pulled away, they stared at each other silently with Ichigo still having his arms around the man's neck and the other had his around the younger's waist. Even in the darkness, Ichigo could see the passionate eyes of the noble looking directly into him.</p><p>It was a different kind of attention that Byakuya gave him and it made me shiver in delight.</p><p>The noble wordlessly brought Ichigo's hand to his lips. His breath ghosted over the knuckles of the other's hand before giving it a kiss. It was as light as a feather that made the orange head's breath hitch.</p><p>He kissed it again in the same way and Ichigo could feel a small smile creeping up his own lips. He cupped the man's face and ran his thumb gingerly across the man's cheek silently. In response, Byakuya turned slightly to kiss Ichigo's palm and leaned into his touch.</p><p>"I, too, am in love with you, Kurosaki Ichigo," the noble said firmly, "I have wanted to tell you for a long time now but I am unsure on how you'd react."</p><p>Ichigo tried to stifle a chuckle. They both thought the and it was pretty dumb. In the end, he just shook his head and pulled the noble closer to him to give him another kiss.</p><p>All they really needed was a slight push in the right direction.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! They finally kissed (god it took AGES)! Thank you to Carla and Levath for giving ideas for the 'fun' scene lmao. I'm pretty bad at it so glad to have your help!</p><p>Also, this may be the last realization but to celebrate its completion, I decided to make an epilogue! It's only short and will be updated next week. I'll make sure to give my proper and lengthy thanks in the epilogue end notes.</p><p>Once again, thank you!</p><p>-----<br/>Support me on <a href="https://ko-fi.com/ryuukevin">ko-fi</a></p><p>Follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/ryuukevin8">twitter</a> and <a href="https://www.instagram.com/ryuukevin8/">instagram</a></p><p>If interested, join the awesome Bleach discord server here:<br/>https://discord.gg/YzPzF7G</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Epiphany: Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! You guys should thank Carla for having an early update haha. But yes this is THE last installment for Epiphany! Welp, go on and enjoy the very short epilogue. This takes place yearssss later where they're all sappy and gay for each other. I hope you enjoy! (Entertain me by reading the end notes.)</p>
<p>[Also, belated happy birthday to one of my readers, shadowpuppy!]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A groan escaped Ichigo's lips when he felt a small ray of the sun hitting his face. He didn't want to wake up too early but the world seemed like it had other plans for him. He lazily opened one eye to glare at the traitorous ray of light that was seeping from the slight crack of the shoji door.</p>
<p>He tried to shift his position to another when strong arms that were circling around his waist pulled him closer to the other. Ichigo turned his body towards his partner and chuckled softly when the other nuzzled his face at the crook of his neck.</p>
<p>Ichigo gently placed a hand on the man's shoulder with a small grin, "Byakuya, it's morning."</p>
<p>The orange head stifled another chuckle when all the noble did was pull him impossibly closer and mumble words that he couldn't comprehend.</p>
<p>They had been together for a few years now. The amount was unknown because they didn't bother to count, anyways. They started to sleep in one room or better yet, Ichigo moved his ass to Byakuya's room and he completely had no complaints about it.</p>
<p>It gave Ichigo some divine feeling of being with someone, sharing a bed with someone and seeing his lover's peaceful face when he can wake up first (which is rare in the first place). He felt like he was more alive than ever.</p>
<p>He gave a soft kiss on the noble's forehead and muttered, "Byakuya, we need to get up. Ichika is visiting today."</p>
<p>Abarai Ichika is the daughter of Renji and Rukia. Ever since she was a baby, she was surrounded by a lot of loving figures and that includes her 'favorite' uncles namely Ichigo and Byakuya. The orange head seems upset that Ichika prefers Byakuya than him however.</p>
<p>This seemed to wake the noble up as he slowly opened his sleepy slate gray eyes and tried to focus his sight on him. Ichigo looked at him with a fond grin before dipping his head a bit lower to put a chaste kiss on the man's lips.</p>
<p>"Good morning," he breathed softly.</p>
<p>A small smile graced on the noble's lips, "Good morning."</p>
<p>Both of them were awake but ended up feeling lazy in getting up. This time, Ichigo rested his head on the man's chest while Byakuya had his arm wrap around his waist lazily, their legs were in tangled mess as they lay down.</p>
<p>Listening to the calm breathing and heartbeat of the captain, the orange head let out a content sigh. He could never get used to this but he loved every single second of it.</p>
<p>Once they decided to get up, Ichigo didn't bother to fix his disheveled yukata as he slid the door to <em>their </em>room open while Byakuya arranged himself to look more presentable. Ichigo was immediately greeted with the full ray of the sun as he stepped out.</p>
<p>On cue, Yusuke appeared from god knows where and gave him a soft smile.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Ichigo-dono."</p>
<p>"Morning," the orange head replied with a smile. He suddenly felt conscious as those old eyes looked at his bare neck and upper chest that was littered in bites. He laughed awkwardly as he adjusted his yukata.</p>
<p>"Breakfast is ready," Yusuke said with a knowing smile.</p>
<p>"Thank you," the noble said as he approached them. He definitely looks more presentable than the younger man.</p>
<p>The pair then followed the servant to the dining room. They really didn't need the escort but it wasn't a bother. The two talked about things like what they were supposed to do when Ichika visited.</p>
<p>They continued as they entered the dining area, the table was already filled with their meals and cups of tea. They gave their thanks while Byakuya added, "Let the Abarai family enter once they arrive."</p>
<p>Yusuke nodded in acknowledgement before leaving the two alone.</p>
<p>The two ate as they basked in the comfortable silence that they fell on. There wasn't much to talk about in the morning and let themselves listen to the servant cleaning the garden, the quiet footfalls of the others and the light humming of the rest as they worked around them.</p>
<p>Ichigo thinks that his life now was more peaceful compared to his mortal life. This excludes of course the occasional missions, Rangiku and gang's mishaps, the fighting between him and Byakuya and the dreaded Kuchiki elders.</p>
<p>He recalled that everyone was happy for them even if they actually found out a few months after them being together but either way, they were happy that they (except Toshiro) almost wept in joy.</p>
<p>"<em>Finally! Ichigo-kun is with his crush."</em></p>
<p>"<em>It took him too many damn years!"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Nii-sama accepted someone!"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Hah. Ichigo won't be a dumb virgin anymore."</em></p>
<p>"<em>HEY!"</em></p>
<p>Rangiku also betrayed him when someone gave him and Byakuya a copy of the Shinigami Women's Association magazine that announced their relationship to the whole <em>fucking </em>Seireitei. They couldn't get a sweet shot between the two so the cover ended up being individual pictures of the two.</p>
<p>The lieutenant had to hide from their wrath but mostly it was Ichigo stopping Byakuya from drawing Senbonzakura to obliterate her. The SWA needed money and they garnered lots of money because every female shinigami and some men were hyping the couple up.</p>
<p>It thoroughly embarrassed the orange head while the noble always had his eyebrow twitching each time someone mentioned it. Kyouraku and Juushiro even went to visit them to congratulate the two of them.</p>
<p>This time, it was Ichigo's turn to be held back by Byakuya to not draw Zangetsu out of embarrassment since all the commander does is tease the clearly visible marks that Ichigo sported and tell him to 'relax and take a break from time to time'. His 'advice' was just responded with a heavy groan that was mixed with exasperation and embarrassment.</p>
<p>The worst response they got was from the Kuchiki elders. They were <em>heavily </em>against it and proposed too many meetings that always ended up in a sour note since they love to bring out the topic each damn time.</p>
<p>"<em>If you are here to discriminate against my relationship with Ichigo once more, we have nothing to discuss."</em></p>
<p>The orange head usually hears that line in the middle of the meetings. It was delivered icily and it worked most of the time to shut the elders up. It amuses him that after that, Byakuya goes to him for a hug and hides his face at the crook of his neck to bask in his warmth.</p>
<p>"<em>Are you sick of them?" he asked the noble with a laugh.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Very much so."</em></p>
<p>In the end, the elders gave up since the noble was more stubborn than he was in the past. They ended up having stonier facades whenever they needed a meeting but the pair was relieved when they didn't bring it up ever again.</p>
<p>Ichigo was broken out of his reverie when he heard an excited small voice that filled the previously quiet garden. He looked out and saw Ichika running around with spring in her steps with Rukia and Renji following behind. Both Byakuya and Ichigo stood up to greet them in the garden.</p>
<p>Ichika immediately jumped in Byakuya's arms and greeted him warmly and the noble smiled warmly back. This scene just made the orange head grumble.</p>
<p>"Why is there favoritism here?"</p>
<p>Byakuya looked at him smugly as he brought out a Wakame Taishi plushie from his yukata and gave it to Ichika. The girl giggled in delight as she brought the plushie closer to her person and gave the noble a kiss on the cheek as thanks.</p>
<p>"Thank you, uncle!"</p>
<p>"You're welcome," the noble said with a small smile.</p>
<p>Once Rukia was in earshot, she smiled at them, "Good morning, nii-sama. Ichigo."</p>
<p>"Mornin' midget," Ichigo teased which earned an immediate glare from her.</p>
<p>Still carrying Ichika, Byakuya asked, "Have you three eaten already?"</p>
<p>Renji nodded, "We did, taichou."</p>
<p>The noble gave a simple hum in response and set Ichika down. The girl then ran towards Ichigo and the man gladly took her in her arms and immediately started playing with her as he chased her around the garden with a mocking evil laugh.</p>
<p>Rukia approached her brother with a small smile, "You look happy, nii-sama."</p>
<p>Byakuya had his eyes fixated on the uncle-niece pair. Once he heard that comment, he averted his gaze to his sister, "Do I?"</p>
<p>"Happier than ever."</p>
<p>The noble hummed in agreement. He really was happy.</p>
<p>The game ended up with Ichika and Byakuya tag teaming to try and defeat the 'evil' Ichigo that tried catching Ichika but with the noble in her team, it was impossible to catch her.</p>
<p>Renji cackled when Ichigo tripped and landed on his face. This also brought out the bright laughter of the child, an undignified snort from Byakuya and a laugh from Rukia. He became the laughingstock of the family, huh.</p>
<p>The pair was soon tired and they all decided to eat lunch before taking a break and resume playing again but with Renji and Rukia.</p>
<p>As both Byakuya and Ichigo sat by the porch to watch the family play, the orange head had a soft smile on his face that the noble caught.</p>
<p>"What's with the smile?" the noble asked.</p>
<p>Ichigo looked at him and chuckled, "Nothing. I'm just happy."</p>
<p>The noble's hand reached the other's left hand that adorned a similar gold wedding band that Byakuya also sported and he softly pressed his lips on the ring as he muttered,</p>
<p>"As am I."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay. This is really the end so now I can say my final farewell to this story haha. Thank you to everyone who was patient with me as I updated this and now it's completed after more than a year! Really the feeling of finishing a chaptered story is something else. I just realized that my first two byaichi stories [Red String of Fate] and [Epiphany] has finally come to a close! </p>
<p>I had fun writing this dumbass story and I'm glad a lot of people are enjoying this. It really made me happy.</p>
<p>It wasn't an easy ride. This started before the world was burning but it still continued on. I hope everyone is well during these hard times. It isn't easy but you have already won by taking care of yourself and living.</p>
<p>As for my intentions, I haven't stopped writing yet, no? I have more plans ahead! But compared to last year, my writing will be slow. My motivation has wilted but I still do try to write at least a page a day which is still difficult. But don't worry, i still plan to make more byaichi in the future. My plans (like the demon au) have no definite time and other small projects. But stay tuned! (*coughs* Fake dating au and Body swap au *coughs*)</p>
<p>Also, I have been sucked in to a lot of fandoms so I might try to write for the following: BANANA FISH [ASH/EIJI], MORIARTY THE PATRIOT [SHERLOCK/WILLIAM], HAIKYUU [OIKAWA/HINATA], TIAN GUAN CI FU [HUA CHENG/XIE LIAN]. (Actually I have a wip for all of them already but you know how it goes lmao)</p>
<p>But again, thank you. I'm happy that at some point, you guys enjoyed this. So, if you have any questions for me (or just simply say a farewell message to this story) then please go ahead and comment! I'll definitely answer or you can reach out in any of my social media.</p>
<p>Again. Thank you.<br/>-------------------------<br/>Support me on <a href="https://ko-fi.com/ryuukevin">ko-fi</a></p>
<p>Follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/ryuukevin8">twitter</a> and <a href="https://www.instagram.com/ryuukevin8/">instagram</a></p>
<p>If interested, join the awesome Bleach discord server here:<br/>https://discord.gg/YzPzF7G</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>